


Malfeasance

by BlueAce



Series: The Darkness I Once Knew, I Know Again [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days, Crucible, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Guardians - Freeform, Hunters, Malfeasance, Rumble - Freeform, Titans, Warlocks, gambit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 41,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAce/pseuds/BlueAce
Summary: "Nothing kills a Guardian faster than another Guardian." —The DrifterNassir can't let go of the past. His past, the old Tower, the old City, the lives he has lost, defeating Crota, stoping Skolas, ending Oryx's reign, and suppressing SIVA. His glorious victories were reduced to ash when Ghaul decided to invade. With his Light taken away, another Guardian rose to the challenge and swiped the glory and honor for their own keeping. His legacy has crumbled into nothing as he lives in the shadow of this new hero of the Tower. Who he swears vengeance upon.Tsillah was one of the first Guardians to regain her Light after the Cabal's devastating ambush on the Tower, a place she was starting to call home. Where she finally felt safe. In the untamed wilderness, she promised the Traveler that she would do whatever it would take to bring back it's previous magnificence. With the strength of the Vanguard, the Iron Lords who accepted her with open arms, and other Guardians who she called brothers and sisters, she faced the desolation, and won. Now, with peace returning and the Traveler back, she feels her calling to the Light is soon over.Main story ends at chapter 26





	1. The Weight of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Malfeasance is officially over and completed (the whole 25 chapters) but, there are extra scenes at the end of it!

Crimson.

No, not the Hand Cannon. That thing should have stayed in the Vanguard’s unrecorded archives and never touched the Light. That three clicking, health retaining machine is utterly designed to aggravate anyone who comes in its bloody path. I know it too well. 

But thankfully I’m not staring down its barrel, anymore. Instead, I'm standing covered head to toe in rose petals, elegant white and red flags are rippling in the wind and Shaxx? Shaxx is, incredibly happy. 

His Crimson Days have begun, where the almighty Double battle type reigns supreme. Just kidding. Little to no one goes. I should know. I've been up against the same Guardians, just shuffled around in different pairings. The one Titan kept asking me personal questions, he shut up after I shocked him with a clear punch to the chest. 

“Tsillah!” Shaxx grins through his helmet. “Do you like the new set up?” 

“The flowers are a little much, personally, but besides that, I guess?” I mean, it’s a love themed and focused holiday so, cliche cute stuff was bound to happen. 

“What's wrong? Do you not like Doubles or roses?” I gulp, my fingers start to fiddle with my armor. 

“No, no. I do like it, it's just---I don't know, got tired of losing and being stuck with the same people.”

“Is that the truth?”

“Yes, sir,” Shaxx crosses his arms over his chest. 

“And here I thought you would like Doubles. Your love for Rumble and close interactions, I believed this new tactic would be great for you. Maybe, you haven't found the right partner.”

“Right partner? You mean like soulmate?” Shaxx’s laughter shakes the walls around us. I clamp both hands onto his desk for support. The Frames surrounding us are unphased by his outburst. 

“No, no, my dear, I don't mean in an actual relationship, but someone you can fully trust when your back is turned and every enemy possible is surrounding you. Don't get me wrong, on the battlefield love does spring-”

“Don't even go there,” I mumble, Shaxx’s helmet tips to the side. 

“The Sentinel-?” I drag my palms down my face, eyes wide and exasperated. I hope he didn't hear what he was saying. I want to forget what he said. Special ammo or Heavy ammo? No.

“Yes,” I groan. “He asked me so many questions, too many, felt like I was filling out one of those pamphlet’s to see if I was his type or something.” Does it honestly matter if I have a preferred Guardian Class or Subclass? No, it doesn't. Or what I consider a date? Grinding the Crucible or a romantic stroll around the Tower? Seriously?

“Cayde was thinking about doing that, I wonder if that is where my fellow Titan got the idea from.” Cayde-6, sometimes your electronic brain fascinates me. 

“I don't care where he got the idea from, I want to know why me?” 

“Because your current KD is above two?” I glare at the Crucible handler. He doesn't have to say it out loud for everyone to hear. “It is a possibility.”

“A stupid reason for flirting, it’s distracting and frustrating. He wasn't even taking the match seriously.” Silence floats between us, as our Ghost’s gleefully chatting up a storm. 

“Tsillah, I have a favor,” 

“Of course,” Shaxx walks to my side and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

“There is a Guardian, who has become unlike himself from the Cabal invading the old Tower. I was wondering if you could help him?” I shrug my shoulders. 

“How could I help anyone? No one would want too in the first place.” 

“You don't know that.” Shaxx’s voice lowers, smile fading behind his visor. 

“I’m a Warlock, everyone assumes I know everything about the universe and that I hold myself up higher than any other Class. In all honesty, I don’t. Ikora or the Praxic doesn’t help some days.” I mutter, Shaxx sighs.

“All Classes have their downfalls,” I nod my head. 

“Yeah, but mine seems to be the one everyone likes to make fun of.” I huff, cheeks burning. “I’m tired Shaxx. I thought defeating Ghaul would help others understand where I’m coming from, and I’m more attuned with my surroundings and generally a caring person, not just “space magic this, and space magic that”.” Shaxx rubs my shoulder and his head bounces at my words. 

“One day, Guardian. One day. Everyone will see who you are. The one who defeated Ghaul and saved our Light.” I scoff and lean into Shaxx’s armor. Ever since I was brought back, he has been the only true support I’ve had. Ikora is Ikora, we see eye to eye, and she is overflowing with wisdom and advise, but, that’s all. A mentor. Not a friend. I trust her, but, not enough to have my back turned. Or maybe I’m paranoid to a point where I think someone will press their weapon against my back and a bullet will go straight through without a warning. 

Being a hero of the Tower is fantastic, don’t get me wrong. But, other days...

“It’s funny. I was recently born, and, I feel like I’ve lived long enough…” 

We all have our time. The grains sand continue to fall. The hands continue to move. The sun falls behind the mountain ranges, and the moon rises in it’s place. 

Time. 

It never was in my favor to begin with. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	2. The Weight of Polarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my peeps, this will be in Nassir's POV so, enjoy!

"Hey! Man! This is a teamwork focused drill! You don’t have to wander off and kill everyone by yourself!” The other Hunter complains through the comms. Two Hunters against a Titan and Warlock. Easy. Except, I’m carrying this pathetic guy. Claims he has defeated Emperor Calus, I’m having a hard time believing that.

“Well then, keep up.” I clench my jaw, forcing a smile on my face. Newbies. New Guardians. All they know is teamwork this, teamwork that, and let’s not forget about team shooting. The Crucible isn’t about individuals anymore, it’s ‘oh, let's take down this lonely player, six against one, that’s totally fair’. 

It only takes me three shots to bring down an opposing Titan. First round is over. The only kills the other team got was from luck, and by luck I mean they didn’t attack me. 

My partner lowers his auto rifle and hits my shoulder with his gloved fist. 

“What’s your problem?” I don’t answer. There is no need too. “I know you can hear me.” 

And I’m choosing to ignore your constant babble. Take a hint. 

“Fine,” they mumble, teeth grinding together. Their Ghost appears for a moment and their ship arrives on the field. “Have fun by yourself, Thrall Bait,” I smirk at their sharp tongue, the insult not landing its mark. Please. I’ve lived through multiple catastrophes, do you honestly think that being called Thrall Bait would hurt? Oh, please. I’ve slain gods, Kells, beings of unimaginable power, I don’t fear the Darkness anymore. Nothing scares me. 

“Nassir.” Great. It’s Shaxx. 

“What.” I reload my Hand Cannon as the next round commences. 

“I know that you’re dealing with-” 

“Don’t say another word.” I hiss, tossing an incendiary grenade into the couple. Shaxx clenches his fist together, Arc energy sparking in the air. 

“I will. Why won’t you accept the fact that another Guardian defeated Ghaul?” 

“Because, that was supposed to be my glory and only mine.” I throw my knife into the Warlocks helmet and they combust into flames. “They stole what I wanted, they’re a thief and a coward. Rising up while I was hurt, Lightless, comparable to dust. What type of Guardian does that?” 

“What kind of Guardian makes their own teammate leave due to lack of communication?” I loudly laugh as I fill my opponents with steaming lead. “This match is built on trust, love, and connecting with your comrade.” 

“For your information, I was carrying him. My back started to hurt, Shaxx, I don’t want to lug dead weight all across this map. Not my fault he can’t do good on his own.” Shaxx shakes his head, pulse racing mad at this obnoxious and stubborn Gunslinger. 

“Nassir-” 

“Sorry, I’m busy, without a comrade, Mr. Crucible. Why don’t you do something about it.” I mock, waving my Hand Cannon in the air. Shaxx grunts and leans back in his chair. 

“Alright, I will.” 

Another voice comes through the line, but I can’t make out their words. 

“Done, enjoy Nassir.” the wire between us dies off. Silence. Much better. 

I retreat to the back of the map and wait for my ally. I’ll give our enemies some time to recoup. Hopefully, Shaxx paired me with someone good. Well, they were personally picked out, just don’t want to get my hopes up. If I even know what hope is. 

“Hello? Hello?” my eyes scan up and down their armor. Lengthy robes, light-weight boots, solid structured arm pieces, and the Crown of Tempests? Clearly a female. A good for nothing girl. That’s who he put me with.

“A Warlock? Really Shaxx?” she ignores my comment and runs to my side. All she does is breathe and my blood erupts into flames. “No! No. Shaxx. This isn’t what I wanted!” I screech. 

“Hey. I know I’m not what you want, but I’m what you got. You want to win this fight or not?” 

“As long as I don’t have to carry you-” her body suddenly tenses. 

“Get down!” she forces her hands on my shoulders and pushes me to the side. I gasp at her behavior. Bullets pierce the air as both Guardians fall. I speak once the coast is clear. 

“Don’t touch me ever again!” 

“Hello?! I saved your life! You’re welcome!” 

“I didn’t need saving for your information.” I grit, her head hangs in the air. 

“Well, then, tell me what they were planning on doing.” 

“Trying to kill me, duh.” she slides her auto rifle behind her back and pulls out a sniper. 

“A Warlock and Titan combination is a good one. Power and havoc reek, especially if they both have their Supers.” I scoff and point to my only reliable friend. 

“So? All I need is this. My Hand Cannon, dear.” 

“You’re flimsy piece of metal can take down a Voidwalker and a Striker, while in motion?” 

“So? I’d bring them both down with me.” 

“And damage your oh, so perfect, flawless record of zero deaths each match?” she sneers. “Is that all you care about? Winning?” 

“And not having to carry someone, yeah. Somethin’ wrong with that, missy?” I grin. 

“Just don’t bring me down.” 

“Please, don’t try to lift yourself above me, Warlock.” 

“Don’t let your ego inflate, you might float away.” 

We won that match. It was all due to me. I promise you. That Warlock did nothing. She was someone I had to carry, again. Doesn’t surprise me, she didn’t know how to handle the brooding pressure when both Guardians charged straight at her. Pathetic newborn. She knows nothing of this world, she knows nothing of tactics and strategy, she knows nothing of the past. She only knows of the bright and cheerful future that won’t involve any more attacks, death, or negativity. 

She needs to wake up.

Darkness surrounds us all, and only a few can breathe it’s poison and live.


	3. Show of Force

“That is the guy you want me to help?” 

“Yes?” Shaxx weakly admits. “Nassir, he, he-”

“Nassir meaning the one and only Nassir? The Hunter who took down Crota, Skolas, Oryx, and nearly diminished SIVA?” Shaxx blinks and clears his throat, surprised by my knowledge on this fellow Guardian. 

“Yes, the one and only. Some call him the next Shin, legendary Gunslingers are growing throughout our legions, but I don’t mind.” As long as smoldering Golden Guns are on our side, I’m all for it. I gape at this. No way. No possible way. 

“He is the one who took down everything the Darkness threw at him and came out unscathed?” 

“Well, I don’t know about unscathed-” I push my shoulder against Shaxx’s. 

“You know what I mean. He is a myth, a legend, an immortal, obviously, and his deeds are magnificent. But his attitude towards others, not the best.” Shaxx’s head falls to his chest, shoulders heavy with weight. 

“There are reasons warm hearts turn to stone, young one.” 

“I know, I know. Especially those who lived through dark times.” With powerful deities lurking all across the system, no wonder he was so unpleasant. 

I only had to worry about SIVA returning and converting all of our enemies and allies into unrecognizable beasts. Then there was Ghaul, but he is in the past. Nothing more and nothing less. His attempt of claiming the Light failed. End of story. Along with all the other foes we have faced. 

“Tsillah! Tsillah!” Ghost flies into my face. Ouch. “I’ve got news!” I rub my nose and peer down at my friend. 

“Okay? What is it?” 

“Lord Shaxx, the Iron Lords are going to accept Tsillah as one of their own! Efrideet said the council would gladly take her under their wing and crown her as a Lord.” Shaxx’s stance straightens. 

“You, were thinking about joining Saladin?” the hurt cannot escape his tone, no matter how hard he tries. I bite my lip, eyes glancing between Ghost and Shaxx. 

“Well, yeah, I mean no offense, but, they were the first ones to take me in. I had no place in the Tower, no one wanted me. You were the only one who saw me as a Guardian, someone that is worth the Light.” 

“Is that not enough to make you stay?” My lips run over one another, unable to speak or comfort him. Ghost jumps in. 

“Tsillah does have to respond to their request. She doesn’t have too, but-” Shaxx raises his hand, silencing my rambling Ghost. 

“It is none of my concern.” he plants both his hands on my shoulders and smiles. “If you want to be by Saladin’s side, then go right ahead, Guardian. You have your own destiny to follow, away from the Tower, in the snowy mountain tops or here, if you choose to stay with the Vanguard.” 

“I’m not completely sure, if I’m going to be honest. I want too, it would help me personally grow in strength and wisdom, but, I don’t know.” I smile up at the Lord before me. “Who knows, maybe I don’t need to be an official Iron Lord to be someone.” 

“You’re more than that already, Guardian.” 

“Now,” I sit on top of the railing as another Double match begins. “Tell me more about this Nassir.” 

“Where would you like me to start?” 

“From the beginning, if possible.” 

A shadow slides into the light. 

“You really want to know?” My head shoots up as the Hunter stands there, with his arms crossed and dark face twisted into a smirk. Shaxx leaps betwixt us, separating us. “If you want the real story, here’s a tip, go to the actual source and not through the grapevine, missy.” he snaps. Shaxx’s pauldron fur starts to stick up in the air, his Arc energy reacting with mine. 

“Well, then, care to lull me to sleep with all of your stories?” I request, eyes glued into his abyss black gaze. 

“Hope they won’t scare you, you might have nightmares afterward.” he grins and steps in front of Shaxx, mere inches apart. “Move.” Shaxx doesn’t budge. 

I gently lay my hand on his back. “It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. You don’t know what he is capable of.”

“Oh, I think she does. I was the one who won the match. Didn’t you watch it?” Shaxx meets Nassir’s glare. 

“I watched it, and you know well enough she was the one who carried you the remaining rounds.” Nassir clicks his tongue, cloak swaying with his body. 

“Please, I won that match. I got us out of tight spots-” 

“Excuse me?” I move Shaxx out of the way. “You did what?” 

“I won the match for us. You did nothing with that sniper, I don’t even know why you had it with you.” I crinkle my nose and smile. 

“Oh, really now?” I grimace. 

“Yeah, you good for nothing Guardian,” 

“Take that back-” Shaxx lurches forward, but I stop him. 

“Or what? You’ll toss me off of this balcony?” 

“Actually, no,” I clamp my hand around his cloak and lift him up in the air. “I will.” 

“You’re so intimidating, I’m trembling. Oh help me, help me. A Warlock is going to throw me overboard.” he mocks, dramatically flinging his limbs in the air. Shaxx gulps as my smile only grows wider. 

“You said it yourself.” his cunning features freeze like the caverns on Mars. 

“What?” 

Seconds later Nassir’s Ghost pops up, begging for mercy and constantly apologizing for his Guardian’s actions. I wipe the dirt off of my armor and fix my gloves. I revive Nassir, and he lands on his bum in front of me. 

“Now, are you ready to cooperate?” I ask. He smirks and pops out his Golden Gun. Solar energy fills the space around us, his eyes now gleaming with a dark and fierce desire. 

Shaxx lets out a long, heavy, sigh. 

This was a bad idea.


	4. Wicked Sister

Who does this girl think she is? Tossing me off of the veranda like that. Please. She was only trying to act tough in front of Lord Shaxx. She probably has one of those stupid crushes on him. Pitiful. She should be putting that effort into something more useful and not trying to impress someone ages, no, decades older than her. 

Disgusting. 

“I really like you kid, I hope you know that.” Drifter mumbles, his token weaving in and out of his fingers. “But, you’re too much like ‘im, too much like Shin.” The Vanguards purifier of those whose ideals don’t line up with theirs. That shouldn’t be pleasant in anyone’s mouth. The Vanguard, and a well known “hero”, destroying Light, together. No thanks.

“Just because we share the same Subclass doesn’t mean we are related by blood.” I roll my eyes and continue to clean my Hand Cannon. Drifter smirks and the coin of his disappears. 

“Doesn’t make you a hot-head either, I guess?” my finger itches at the trigger. 

No. You know better than that.

“If you’re referring to what happened-” 

“With that female Stormcaller? Yeah, you clearly went berserk, and when Shaxx was right there too? That’s a death wish.” Please, I could take them both down. No hesitation. 

“She threw me off of the building!” I retort. 

“You let her throw you off the building.” Drifter grins. I lean forward, my fist shaking. 

“I didn’t think she was actually going too! No Guardian from the Tower would be stupid enough to do that.” Not to someone who has saved their sorry rears countless times. That’s called disrespect. She thrives in it. Along with others who were born after I annihilated Oryx. 

“You’re talking from the past, kid. This is a new era, a new generation of Guardians. They aren’t from the Tower you knew, and not from the life I was raised in. Nothin’ but softies.” Drifter reclines into a worn seat he scavenged from his life long trip. I kick my feet up on a barrel of spare Vex parts. 

“Clearly, they know nothing of hardship.” 

“Not one bit, hotshot.” 

“Don’t call me that.” I glare at Drifter and he wobbles his head.

“Sorry, should I call you ‘Potential Snitch’ then?” I puff out my chest, eyes glowing with rage. 

“I wouldn’t betray you. Even if you are a complete-” and so freely giving out the Dredgen title. 

“Say it.” Drifter’s gaze lights up and edges me on. I lean back into the tattered pillows and cloth, silent. He nods his head, hand coming back into view. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Whatever, just be glad I’m not a snitch.” Drifter chuckles as other Guardians walk by. 

“If you were one, I might forgive ya, since you know, we gotta past.” 

“That shouldn’t mean anything. Time is time, it shouldn’t make bonds or packs stronger.” 

“Then I’m assuming you want to be like others that have known me. Dead.” Drifter’s facade fades and I look down at my hands, quivering in the sight of one rogue Guardian. The only time this happened was when that Warlock looked straight through me in that foolish Double match as if my past was a mere book for her to read. 

“You can kill me once I get my revenge on that Guardian who took Ghaul’s head away from me.” 

“You’re still tracking them down? Kid, get a better hobby, join Gambit, it will make you rich.” 

“Rich? Please. The only thing I need right now is that Guardian and their Ghost gone.” Drifter shakes his head as his contraption swirls with Light and Dark energy.

“You’re browsing through hordes of Light just to find the one, small speck? Sounds like you’ve gone quite mad.” I smirk and lock eyes with him. 

“I learned from the best.” 

Drifter’s laughter floods the winding halls of the Tower. Floors below Zavala’s feet and Ikora’s gaze lies an enemy they shouldn’t have trusted. With Cayde-6 gone, his acceptance from Guardians and Lightless became easy. Too easy. Like taking candy from a baby. One quick false swipe is all he needed. 

“You sure did kid, you sure did.”


	5. Shock and Awe

I high five the other female Warlock, another win for us! We clasp hands and beam in delight. 

“You did amazing!” I squeal, excitement flowing through my veins. 

“Oh, please, you were outstanding!” 

“But you know how to handle a Nova Bomb. Teach me your ways.” 

“You know how to maneuver and summon a storm with your bare hands, girl, you teach me your ways.” We burst out laughing on the field as our opponents are quite confused by our baffle. “Oh, come on over here, if you want!” she invites. The Titan shrugs their shoulder and points in our direction. The Hunter looks away. 

“You can go, I’m not budging. I won’t forgive them.” 

“Come on man, don’t be like this,” they mumble. 

“They were cheating!” the cheerful mood beings to dampen. 

“How can you prove that?” 

“Yeah, how can you? We won fair and square.” I point out. The Hunter stomps in my direction and pokes his finger right between my eyes, the Titan dashes behind him and desperately pulls on his cloak. 

“There is no way you could have dodged my bullet!” He yells. 

“You could have missed?” 

“No, I never miss.” Doesn’t that sound like someone I know. Edgy. Ego filled. And a Hunter. He doesn’t ever leave. It’s starting to get annoying. “You were lucky this time, Warlock.” my partner lowers his hand. 

“Don’t threaten us.” She calmly responds, with a subtle warning. 

“Why, what can you do?” 

People and Guardian’s alike really need to stop asking that. They’re asking for me to go over the edge. I don’t want too. Not again. 

“More than you can imagine.” The Void spirit starts to disorient the space around us. The Titan yanks the Hunter to his side. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Tashi, apologize.” 

“I won’t apologize or bow down to two Warlocks, especially when one of them has tamed the Void.” I let out a sigh and step in front of the two Guardians. 

“Okay guys, look, the match is over, you lost, I’m sorry, but maybe next time.” The Hunter scoffs and crosses his arms as the Titan starts digging a hole in the ground with his Sol hammer. 

“Next time? Next time I’ll make sure to report you to Lord Shaxx.” I groan as they both vanish before our eyes. At least more people are playing Doubles. At least more people are playing Doubles. Stay positive. Think positive. This is good reputation for Shaxx and the Crucible. It’s Crimson Days. Happens once a year, don’t let tryhards ruin it. 

A hand glides onto my back. 

“You okay?” she asks. I nod my head. 

“Yeah, yeah.” We both are sent back to our ships. “What’s your name? Never got to ask.” 

“Well to be fair, we were in a life or death situation. Call me, Ravinia, yours?” 

“Tsillah.” she gasps and tilts her head to the side. 

“That’s a really pretty name.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” I bluntly ask, not quite sure if she is or not. She scrunches her nose. 

“Nah, now why would I do that?” I smirk as her ship starts to drift away. “It’s the season of Crimson Days. Love. And I’ll tell you one thing, people need it. Even jerks like them.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” I don’t think Nassir would agree, he would just stomp off and say something rude and call me pathetic or pitiful. Two of his favorite words to describe me. 

“No love, I know. I used to be one.” 

“How did you change? I can’t imagine you out of all people being, like that.” 

“Hate to sound cliche, but, I met face to face with someone, ironically, I nearly died. My Ghost was yelling at my other teammates for help. None of them came at first, then this Titan appeared out of nowhere. This massive, broad-shouldered Titan picked me up and carried me all the way through the danger zone until he found a safe haven. His name, well, I don’t know if he would want me telling it.” 

“I won’t tell a single soul. I promise.” I might look him up later, but that doesn’t matter. Too much. We three could be a nasty trio, who knows where we could go. 

“I’ll remember that, just in case if you don’t.” she grins through the comms. “Anyways, his name is Perseus-3, he hates being called Percy.” 

“I’ll remember that.” we both start to laugh, I remove the dampness from my eyes and contently sigh. “Man, if I ever need a partner for Doubles can I call you?” 

“Of course, as long as I’m in the area or not busy with Strikes or Gambit.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ravinia’s jumpship starts to float away. “Wait! Thanks. I had a great time.” Ravinia chuckles and sets in the coordinates for the Tangled Shore. 

“I did too love, I did too.” 

But I couldn’t see the devious smirk through her tinted visor.


	6. Bewitching Darkness

Spider shuffles around in his glorified seat, as I'm waiting for him to close the deal. My fingers graze the hilt of my blade, eagerly waiting to be used. He sure is taking his jolly good time. Curse the Fallen and their ignorance. I’m starting to understand the Mindbender more every day. 

“You want information on this brother or sister that you're connected with? You are one of the Light, right? You seem to be, dare I say, wavering in between?” Spider smirks, his countless eyes glistening.

“Doesn't matter.” I snap. Spider leans towards me. His stubbly limbs folded into one another.

“Oh, but it does. You claim this Guardian holds much power, how do you not know that I want their Ghost for my own collection?” 

“You would have it by now if you truly wished for such a gift.”

“Oh, really? Do you not think I enjoy a hunt, Hunter? Tracking my own prey across the galaxy, even the universe. Once they are in my grasp, there will be no second chance for you.”

“Don't threaten me, worm.” I lurch forward but his fellow Fallen raise their Arc charged spears, roughly piercing my neck. Spider relaxes into his throne and starts to break apart a Ghost. If I could only get him alone. 

“None of your kind would dare call me a worm, unless, you have a wish to meet your end, hmm?” my jaw tightens. He has me right he wants. Under him. He doesn't know who I serve.

“What do you want?” Spider grins, all numerous rows of his teeth showing. 

“Let's say, I'll give you information if I hear anything. You know as well as I, Guardians, Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Scorn lurk here, it will be hard to deliver such vital, enlightening news quickly. When I hear word of this certain Light Dweller, I'll make sure you're first to know.” Spider gaze retreats to a figure behind me. The Warlock raises her hands and Spider greedily caress the burlap bag. “My dear Raven, you never fail.” 

“Raven?”

“Don't I always please you, my dear Spider?” 

“You're one of Spiders minions?” I question. Her laugh vibrates in the enclosed space.

“I do what Spider requests. My will is my own. Fallen making a mess in Thieves Den? Leave it to me. Hive trying to summon a creature through the Void? Just call me. Warlocks aren't weak, you seem to forget that.” her fingers glide up and down my knife. I look down at my hip. How did she? “Don't ask, just accept.”

“Her mind is fascinating, that Vanguard of yours clearly missed a bewitching specimen! She may even be better than you, Nassir.”

“Don't hold her above me. I'm the one who got you those Ghost shells-”

“Oh, you're right, you and your posse of rogues who pulled the trigger, instead of you.” Low, Spider, very low indeed. I should make you crawl on the ground like the worthless being you are. Or combust you into flames, either or works for me. I could rule over the Tangled Shore. With one flick of my knife, I could take control over all life here. It could be so easy. 

“Nassir, I thought that name sounded familiar. You're the Hunter who forced Yaz to leave the Crucible match.”

“He's a friend of yours? You have bad taste.” 

“You're striking deals with Spider, I'd be questioning your loyalty.” I scoff at her assumptions. Blind. She probably sided with the Vanguard. 

“I know where I stand.” I turn towards Spider and hold out my hand. “Deal?” 

“Hmmm, whoever kills the Guardian first, keeps their Ghost?” he smirks and collides his palm with mine. “Deal.” 

That Guardian is as good as dead. 

Raven presses her hand on my back. 

“If you’re looking for Guardians who are with the Light, I suggest scavenging the lower levels of the Annex. Seems the Vanguard is being extra cautious of the newcomer. The one who organized Gambit. Goes by Drifter. Rumors floating around that his space is being bugged.” 

“I know who he is, and whoever is trying to ruin his public figure will fail. Rumors are rumors, the Drifter is sharp, he knows how to survive.”

“And so it seems you do too, Nassir. Hero of the Tower.”


	7. This is Only the Beginning

I finish the last sentence of my book, content with the resolution of the characters. Ah. A happy ending, I love those. Gives life hope and a dream that even in negative events and uneasy circumstances that just around the corner everything gets better. Even for us immortals. 

“Shaxx, what are you doing to do once the Crimson Days are over?” The Titan shrugs his head, eyes strictly on the ongoing Double tournament.

“Crucible matches and Competitive arenas shall be my only focus. Also Frames exploring new possible maps.” he enlarges a section and cautiously watches the teams interactions. His finger lands on a couple. “See there, these two are meant to be. Two Titans, one Striker, and one Sunbreaker. They have excellent formation and a bond between them is forming.”

“Sounds like my personal doom,” I mumble, peer fixed on the ongoing trial. “Shaxx?”

“Yes, Tsillah?”

“How was life before Ghaul? At the old Tower? Since I was at the Iron Temple a majority of the time.”

“Well, firstly, Cayde was there, having him gone, it makes quite a difference. The atmosphere is less cheerful, more dreary than anything else. But that wasn't your question.” Seems like those who thought Cayde as pointless and how he shouldn't be in the Vanguard were wrong. He did bring something into the lives of the Guardians he interacted with. Hope and joy. “Everyone, everyone was close. Not anymore. Zavala is looking out at the City from one angle and Ikora lies below mediating on matters that are now only her own. Previously, the agenda everyone could see, now, walls are built, hiding true intentions and secrets are tearing us apart.”

“Yeah, that's one thing I don't like. Besides the walking from one end to the other. Zavala, he seems more uptight, but his eyes, I can't get them out of my head. They're tired, downcast, full of regret. I know him and Cayde, with some other Guardians, didn't get along well, but, he was part of his Fireteam. I think, it's hitting him harder than what he expected. Then Ikora. You brought up meditating, it's more like contemplating and multiple levels of grief all in one. I try to talk to her, I know we might not be on the best terms currently but, she is my mentor. I can't stand to see her like this.” 

Shaxx chuckles as the two Titans win the round. 

“Much has changed,” his voice lowers, “maybe it would be best if you joined Saladin.”

“I don't know, leaving all of you in this state of mind can only bring the war within out and I don't know if the Vanguard can take another conflict.”

“There already is conflict, you don't know who is dwelling in this space.” 

“You mean the guy who started Gambit?” Shaxx's shoulders fall and he turns off his consoles. 

“Yes, Drifter. Someone from the Dark Ages, whose motives and plans are discreet and hidden from our sight. His presence here is no good. His influence is turning Guardians against one another.” Shaxx's fists clench together. “They shouldn't ever let him in.”

“Why did they in the first place? Don't they know that he could be trouble?” 

“Trust is a five letter word, easily broken and never fully recovered once damaged. Guardians who venture into his Derelict, they never come out the same.” 

“You've seen them? Guardians who have turned?” 

“Yes, too many, too many…” I gulp, eyes scanning the crowds of Light holders. Some of them have sided with this Drifter? What could have made them choose that? Desperation? Greed? Lust? Riches beyond imagination? “Even those of the Old Tower are siding with him.”

“Nassir?” 

“If the Drifter has convinced him, he has a powerful ally, one that won't stop at nothing.” 

“You want me to help someone who has chosen to betray the Traveler and his kin?” After what I did to save the Light that flows through him? Bring back life how it---kind of was before the Cabal storm? Defeat Ghaul? Save the City, or parts of it. He decided to follow a man who manipulated his thoughts rather than stand alongside those who have been with him for ages? 

Shaxx heavily sighs and looks at me through his helmet, despair overflowing. 

“Yes, please…” 

My gaze finds the eerily recognizable cloak out of the flood of color. Pitch black, worn, tattered, arms scratched, boots blotted in dirt and dried blood, not wanting to know if it is his or someone else's. 

“Nassir, Nassir.” 

Who everyone knows as a hero, champion, the fierce Lionheart. Not, villain or lawbreaker or an outlaw.

I turn to Shaxx. “When you said he didn’t come out unscathed, did you mean-?” 

“That the Darkness has placed a seed in him, yes. Now, it’s in full bloom. Maturing him into a perfected weapon against those who love him and the Light that lives in his very being.” 

“Love?” 

“The Shadows, they take, manipulate, kill Guardians for pleasure. I’ve noticed their activity in the Crucible. In my Crucible.” 

“And you haven’t said anything to Zavala or Ikora?” the Titan half-heartedly chuckles. 

“They wouldn’t believe me. I know they wouldn’t. No amount of proof could convince them that the Shadows of Dredgen Yor are real and thriving in this day and age. They turn away from the truth and choose to believe that Darkness isn’t taking over any Guardians. But, they are wrong. Blind. Cayde’s death is only the start of something worse to come.”


	8. Play of the Game

“Your obsession with this one measly Guardian is really starting to tick me off. And the fact that you've been hanging around here doesn't help my cover, hotshot.” Drifter grumbles. I shrug my shoulders, not moved by his worry. I could care less. 

“Why would the oh so glorious and famous hero of the older age stand side by side with a villain?”

“Because his heart has turned from the Light that brought him life?” I laugh at his assumption.

“Oh, please. As a well-known hero, who is deeply appreciated, the common folk would only compare me to a guard. And you, my friend, my prisoner that I must watch, night and day.” Drifter scoffs.

“You Guardians and Lightless are real idiots if they think like that.” Can't say I don't agree. Especially those pain in the neck divisions, or whatever they're called. Pointless and idiotic.

“I've killed gods, no one would ever think I could kill a Guardian. I'm not a monster but, a savior.” I click my tongue and grin as if a jewel-covered crown is on my head. 

“You've got people twisted around your finger, I like that.”

“Some people are stupid they don't see it in themselves.” a shadow stops moving along the wall. Whoever it is doesn't blindly walk by. I reach for my blade. Drifter stays still, cautiously watching me. I can feel his eyes drilling in between my shoulders. 

Seems like this Raven is true to her word. The Vanguard is watching Drifter.

I jump out, knife in hand and pin the onlooker to the wall. Those blinding silver eyes pierce right through me. 

“Really?”

“What do you mean really? You could have killed me.” that female Warlock. She better not be putting her nose into something she shouldn't. 

“If I had the chance, I would.” Without any hesitation. I slide my blade into its stealth and start to walk away. 

“Would you?” she whispers. I smirk and watch the Drifters face light up. 

“Of course. It would be quick, maybe a little painful but then nothing at all.” 

“You say that as if you've killed a Guardian before.” Drifters grin widens. Checkmate kid. How are you going to get out of this one? I turn and face Tsillah. 

“Please, it isn't hard to imagine. Lack of imagination kills actually. You've died by Hive swords, Cabal shields, Fallen snipers, our enemies worst foes, it isn't too hard to conjure such a copy.” 

“I'm just going to nod my head and say yeah, I completely understood what you said.” I sneer and throw my head back, amused at her act. That doesn't require much thought. 

“You are so dull. Are you positive you're a Warlock? Your lack of common sense and ideals make you seen more like a Titan. Powerhouses with tiny, wee brains.” her fists clench together and marched behind me.

“A hero of the Tower siding with a newcomer who keeps spare parts of enemies doesn't scare you or sound certainly off?”

“I'm a guard dog you pathetic speck. Who better than me to protect the current Tower from another possible threat?” her head tilts up, gaze running up and down my figure. I can't quite figure out what she is thinking. 

“Maybe the person who took down Ghaul.” 

“Please, if I saw their face, they would be dead. I'd kill them with my own hands.”

“Literally or figuratively?” I lean towards her, our faces mere inches apart. But she doesn't flinch or move. Does she not find me a threat or danger? She's got some nerve for a mindless Warlock.

“Which do you think?” she crosses her arms and takes a step closer.

“I don't think you would be able to do it.” Drifter smirks behind my back, mumbling a smart comment under his breath. 

“You don't know me.”

“So?”

That's all she has? So? 

“Never mind, that isn't the reason I came down here.” she glances over at Drifter. “You're the guy that runs Gambit right?”

“Why, of course. Who else than me. Call me Drifter, Guardian.” she clasps her hands together and smiles? Seriously? Tsillah doesn't know she is in the middle of two highly dangerous Guardians? She is oblivious. 

“I keep hearing about Gambit, and since you hang out with the creator, I was wondering if you would show me around?” 

“You've never played?” 

“Never have time too.” Lies. I narrow my sights on her.

What game are you playing at? Dumb? Cause she is pretty good at it. 

“Yet, you hang around Shaxx a lot, but you never had time to explore other options?” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Didn't really seem interesting. If I want to go blow off some steam, I got planets and moons I can choose to go to. Not just different arenas.” Hm. Maybe she does have a brain. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her up against my chest. Her jaw tenses at my unannounced and unnecessary touch.

“Well then, Lady Guardian, I shall guide you through Gambit.” Tsillah slams her palm onto my chest and sends me flying backward. Drifter clears his throat with a stupid smile on his face.

“Don't touch me.” I smile from underneath the rubble and dust. 

“Oh, you must excuse me, Lady Guardian, I thought you would enjoy my company.” her Ghost pops out and knocks me on the side on my head.

“Don't be so familiar with her.”

“And here I thought we were friends. I'm hurt.”

Tsillah rolls her eyes. “Me? Friends with you? Oh, please.”

“You’re right, more like star crossed lovers.” Drifter grins. I swiftly turn around and give him a whack to the jaw. He cracks his jaw back in place. Tsillah shivers at the sound as I remain unphased.

“We are not lovers,” he smirks and spits out blood. 

“You fight like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying guys is it goes downhill from here, final warning.
> 
> Lova ya


	9. Gambit: Part 1

The grip on my auto rifle remains tight as we teleport into the Drifters hovel. The Derelict Shaxx called it. The place where Guardians wander off to and return undoubtedly changed. I'm not looking forward to this, but I have to do it. Who knows what will happen to me trying out this Gambit. 

Nassir grins through his helmet. I can still feel his hands on me. Disgusting, he never should have done that. I should have hit him harder. Or used his precious pocketknife against him. 

“Ready?” 

“I don't really have a choice,” I state the obvious. What else can I do? I can't leave, Nassir made that clear, if you leave a match early you're in major trouble. Also, the Drifter doesn't want anyone thinking he working on something behind the Vanguard’s back. 

“More work, less chatter you two.” Drifter calls us out from his podium. Nassir rolls his eyes and leans against my shoulder. It takes everything within me not to throw him. Again.

“He is just being a jerk, don't take it personally.” Yeah, you kind of smacked him right in the face beforehand. I’d be upset too. 

“I wasn't?” 

“Good, cause softies don't last here. Final warning.” 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” 

“So, with Gambit it’s a lot like Crucible, but with enemies and not fellow Guardians. You kill our enemies, deposit motes, summon a primeval and take it down. Easy. But there is a portal,” that’s why the Vex tech and random pieces of robotic arms and heads are there. Temporary portals between the two matches, laden with Taken and Hive energy. I wonder if this Drifter was friends with Toland? 

“Yes. That either side can activate once they put enough motes in or time says so. You go in, and your objective is to take down as many Guardians as possible in a small time frame.” Nassir hits my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up. 

“You got it! Not as dumb as I thought you were!” 

“Excuse me?!” 

Our team is transported onto the arena called Emerald Coast, a section from Earth, somewhere in the EDZ. The vibrant and overgrown greenery makes me do a double take. I thought it would be dead from all the supposed Darkness and Light being tampered with. Life and death are delicate, if one outweighs the other, the outcome is disastrous. Or maybe it’s a loop in time where he continuously returns too. 

“You coming newbie?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” I close my visor and run to his side. 

“Remember he is a hero, I know the Light is still in him, please, help Nassir.” 

I’ll try my best Shaxx. 

“Now, the enemies are going to spawn in three different places, good old Drifter will tell you where to go.” Effortless instructions and tasks, becoming under the influence of his power, it’s too easy. Make a Guardian feel indestructible by compliments and bribery. “You got it?” 

“Yeah, I think.” 

“Good, cause I’m-” 

“Not going to carry you. Remember, last time we were together, I carried you. So, just saying.” Nassir smirks. 

“Remember last time that was your playground, this is my field of expertise sister, don’t ruin it. I’m not a very good babysitter.” he jumps on top of moss-covered rocks and makes his way around the map. 

And here I thought the last severely self-absorbed and arrogant people I was going to face was Uldren and Mara Sov. Nassir, you keep proving me wrong. 

I dive into the realm of looming trees, weaving in and out of enemies. There has to be some catch. I throw an Arc bolt in the midst of helpless Dregs, motes of Light break the surface. Is that how he keeps the balance? He lets Darkness in, then converts our bullets, weapons, Light into a physical form? Is that even possible? 

We naturally generate orbs, round, spheres that match the Traveler and the gift they bestowed upon us, the chosen ones. 

Why triangles? Why call them motes? A tiny piece or speck of something. Of Light? Of the Travelers power? But, don’t the Shadows reject the Light? Why would they need the power they openly refused? I pivot and clash my fist to a Vandal’s skull, shattering it into fragments. 

An alarm blares throughout the coliseum. I clutch onto the side of my head and fall behind boulders as my teammates move on. My shoulders quiver, pain running throughout my body like a rapid stream. What is this? Feeling light without any gravity then weighing all the pressure the universe could summon onto my back. I lift my head, vision becoming blotched with faces that I do not know. But their eyes are seeping with Darkness, hands smothered in blood, armor types from all three class are broken, frayed at edges, no longer holding the glory they used to. One Guardian raises a weapon to my forehead, the bioluminescent, leaking green substance causes my stomach to curl. 

It’s the Thorn. 

I’m having visions about Dredgen Yor. 

He is dead. Isn’t he? Shin, he put an end to him. 

But his Shadows, his followers, they still live. 

Shards of him are alive. His thoughts, his ways of life, his own darkness. 

His finger tucks into the trigger. But the face that comes into the light doesn’t resemble a Titan. 

It’s Nassir’s. 

He tilts his head to the side. “This is only a dream, Tsillah. Right?” 

He fires. Directly at me. 

“See, I don’t hesitate.” 

My body starts to tremble. I don’t know if I’m creating it or if someone is trying to wake me up. I let me head roll, groaning in agony, brows scrunched together, forehead burning. 

“Hey! Hey! Come on, come on. Come back, come back.” I clasp my lips together, head in a daze. I can’t tell what’s real anymore. I force my eyes open, as painful as it. Nassir? Nassir! I shove him away and reach for my auto rifle. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! It’s me!” 

“I know who you are Dredgen!” I hiss, chest heaving. 

He laughs at my words. “I am not a Dredgen---how did you even come up with that?” 

“I saw you. I know it. You hang around that Drifter. I’m not as stupid as you think I am!” I retort. Nassir forces the neck of my weapon down. 

“The invader clearly knocked you out instead of finishing the job. Do you remember hearing the alarm?” 

“Clear as day.” 

“Did you see a red blur? Possibly holding a shotgun?” He doesn’t believe me. Then again, why would he in the first place?

“No, I know what I saw. You holding a weapon of sorrow. The Thorn!” Nassir’s body bolt jolts at the name. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me out of sight. 

“Don’t say that name so lightly!” 

“It’s true! I know what I saw!” the vein in his neck tightens. 

“I said, shut up.” 

“Make me!” his knife instinctively finds the crevice between my helmet and armor. I force my hand on his chest, fingers sparking with Arc energy. His eyes wildly jump around. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Your knife is on my neck, one shock from my fist and you could die. Call it an eye for an eye. If I die, I’m taking you with me.” he smirks and leans in, visors smacked against one another. He needs to learn the phrase “personal space”.

“I don’t think you have the guts.” 

“I don’t think you do either.” 

“Are you willing to test that?” 

“You think I would fail?” he raises his eyebrow and devilishly grins. 

“Of course.” 

“Then you don’t know me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH I CAN'T WITH THESE TWO!!!!! *clears throat* anyways, moving on...


	10. Gambit: Part 2

From then on I keep one eye on the Taken beast before us and Tsillah. Our little encounter, it didn’t go as I suspected it too. A simple plan has merged into a tangle that I have to get out of. 

I never miss with my shotgun. Never. Why didn’t the slugs hit its mark? I was close enough, it should have wiped her out for good. 

“Portal’s ready! Grab your gun!” Drifter announces. “Your ally is invading.” 

Wait. What? That’s my job! I throw a grenade at the Primeval’s feet, lips in a straight line. These Shadows know I’m the only one that can get all four Guardians in one go. 

“Freka, Jysper, Drew! Which one of you dare go through the portal?” 

“Don’t be pointing fingers at us! We didn't do anything!” Jysper yells. 

“It was your little friend, the Warlock?” Freka responds. 

Tsillah? Did she dive through the portal without even thinking? How ignorant can she be? Does she even know how to properly invade without dying?

Jysper summons his Sol Hammer and pounces. Drew must be at the back of the map sniping with his flawless executioner perk on. I can’t see him at all. Freka’s body becomes coated in Arc lightning and she plummets into the center of the arena. Taken creatures scream at our power, but the other team is catching up to us. 

“If anything, you’re standing there is a daze, not sending a single bullet into the Primeval.” I roll my eyes and charge, shotgun in hand.

“Well excuse me, I'm hoping that our fourth teammate won't make a fool out of herself.”

“Where did you find her at anyways? You never bring people anymore.” 

“Yeah, anyways, you know how hard it is to find good comrades that don't want to kill you?” Jysper mumbles meleeing a Taken Thrall. 

“Jysper, everyone wants to kill you, that's how you attract people,” Freka smirks. 

“Guys, focus,” Drew grunts. “Is your friend even doing anything? She should be back by now.” 

“Well she isn't so, technically that's not a bad thing-” 

Drifter jumps out of his seat. “You're Guardian just took out the whole team! You wanna be a bad guy? That’s how.”

“Guess she knew what she was doing,” I mumble. Drew smirks, I can feel his eyes carving into my back. 

“You only say that because you’re used to taking all the glory.” He’s right, but I’ll never admit it. Even if he is one of the upcoming Dredgen’s. 

“Shut up.” 

Tsillah reappears in the middle of reloading her sniper. My jaw drops to the grass beneath my feet. She defeated the whole team with that piece of crap? It doesn’t even have any good perks on it!?

“Watch out!” she swaps to her auto rifle and takes down a string of Thralls in front of me. 

“Well, well, looks like the hero is back.” 

“Me?” She acts so surprised. Please. Tsillah knows nothing of how to be humble. 

“Yes, you. And someone is fuming over your victory.” Freka smirks, I glare at female Titan.

“Shut up.”

“It’s true, you just don’t want to admit it.” 

“It wasn’t that hard-” I wobble my head side to side, mocking her words. 

“Guys. Less chatter please.” Drew grumbles. “All your gossiping is ruining my concentration.” 

“I can take long range if you want,” she suggests. Bad idea, bad idea. But I’ll let her experience it first hand. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Or not, sorry,” she whispers.

“No one can take my spot, I’m the designated leader of this team and you will do as I say.” 

“Now I know where you get it from.” she grins in my direction. 

“You’re so funny.” I grit through my teeth. 

“Why thank you, it’s one of my undying traits.” 

And I smile. 

She isn’t half bad. But yet, she isn’t fully good. 

What darkness has tainted her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsillan, Tsillah, Tsillah.... oh what a character you are and the guy I put you with. So many similarities, anyways, I've said too much already. Peace out peeps


	11. Warlock or Warlord?

As soon as we both touch down in the Annex, Drifter swings his arm around me. I stiffen under his rough touch. He acts like we’re friends, good old Gambit buddies since the beginning of time. We aren’t. We never will be. I won’t be so affectionate towards someone who turns Guardians against their own friends, even family.

“Kid, that was amazing. How did you do it?” I shrug my shoulders. 

“Can’t you tell she and Lord Shaxx are good friends? She doesn’t have the Unbroken title for nothing.” Nassir leans up against the wall, knife in hand. 

“You can see that?!” I jump. 

“Yeah? Everyone can.” 

“I told Shaxx I didn’t want people to see it.” I groan, running my fingers through my hair. “How do I turn it off? How do I not make it noticable?” 

“It’s not a bad thing. Compared to other titles freely given out by some people to ordinary Guardians.” Nassir’s eyes don’t leave Drifters, a fire burns in them that I know too well. I’ve seen it before. But this time it isn’t towards me. A deadly, unforgiving malice. My stomach twists into a knot, as one Crucible match starts to resurface in my conscious. 

I wiggle out of Drifters ever so “kind” gesture. I need to get out of here. Fast. 

“Sorry, but I have to go.” Nassir steps in front of me, arms firmly planted on his chest. His gaze not leaving mine. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he sneers. 

“To see Shaxx?” 

“Why? Don’t you want to go back to Gambit? The Crucible is history, join me in what is now, the present. And so much better.” I nervously chuckle, fingers starting to spark. 

“Please. Move.” I force a smile on my face, tremors starting to run throughout my whole body. 

“Why should I?” he questions, leaning into my personal space. 

“I SAID MOVE!” I scream in his face. Nassir’s eyebrow raises at my tone.

“So, she has some guts-” I force my hand onto his chestplate, the air around us circulating.

“I’m giving you one more chance.” I hiss, lips trembling. I can’t keep up this strong facade. “Now please, move.” 

“She calls herself a Warlock. All I’m seeing a Warlord, my Lady.” Drifter smirks. I swallow the growing lump in my throat. No. Don’t you dare. “Don’t get caught in her current, Nassir. Stormcaller energy is straight from the storm inside, kid. I’d take her warning as advice, move.” 

“You’re scared of her?” 

“Not scared, I know what she is capable of. What every Guardian ever born out of the Light is. Tuning into their selfish desires, protecting themselves from being weak, not wanting others to see how delicate they actually are.” I close my eyes and shove him out of the way. With a vacant area now open, I sprint up the stairs without hesitation. 

Step by step, I climb back to the Tower. 

I reach Shaxx before everything shatters beneath me. 

“I’m sorry!” I wail. Shaxx kneels down, shaking his head in confusion. 

“Why are you apologizing, Tsillah? What happened?” 

“I played Gambit.” His shoulders tense as I’m falling apart before him. “I went into the Derelict! I created motes for the man I so deeply despised! I had a vision of Dredgen Yor and the Thorn!” 

“Rezyl Azzir?” I choke on the tears that cascade down my face. 

“Yes...and Nassir was the one holding the Thorn when he shot me.” Shaxx pulls me into his embrace and I snowball into a broken mess. 

“It was just a vision, it doesn’t mean it was true or in the near future.” I bite down on my lip, drawing blood from the pressure. 

“But it was the same one I had before I took down that Shadow in the Crucible.” 

“You never told me this before.” Shaxx mumbles. My lips tremble, body jolting like an earthquake. 

“Because I didn’t want you to think of me as a murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? I told you it was only going to get worse...I warned you. And it's going to fall even more. Whoops.
> 
> Total side note: but I went on D1 last night with one of my friends (ayeeeeee, yeah I'm talking about you) and I miss the Plaguelands soooooo muchhhhh and the Iron Temple and the music!!!!!!! Yeah...


	12. The Significance of Three Ravens

“Well. That wasn’t what I expected.” Drifter complains. I slowly stand back on my feet, rubbing my chest. Tsillah did shock me but, not enough to live up to her threat. I don’t think she has it in her. She is too, honest. 

“She’s weird.” 

“She’s a Warlock, kid. But I swear I just saw the female reincarnated version of Felwinter, and that Exo was someone you didn’t want to mess with. His Voidwalker---let’s just say you didn’t want to get on his bad side.” I stumble over to my seat, hand planted on my breastplate. 

“But didn’t he join the Iron Lords in the pursuit of peace?” 

“Doesn’t mean he was still cynical. Just because he changed sides, doesn’t mean everything surrounding him did.” 

A silhouette slides into our presence. I sit up straight and remove the ache in my chest. 

“Who is this?” Drifter interrogates. “I’m tired of you bringing in randoms.” she rolls her eyes and shuffles her chopped, black hair. 

“Go by Raven. I’m surprised, Drifter, I’ve been playing your game for months now, and you haven’t noticed me? I’m hurt.” she pouts. 

“I don’t like Warlock’s kid, never did, never will.” her eyes run up and down his figure and scoffs.

“You dress like one.” Drifter smirks and punches her shoulder.

“I like her.” If I had a piece of glimmer of how many times he says he hates someone I bring in than seconds later compliments them, I’d be loaded. My vault would be overflowing. I wouldn’t need the riches Drifter continues to swear on. 

“I’m not here for you. And my loyalty is to myself and Spider, sorry.” she glides to my side. “Spider has word on the Guardian you seek.” I can’t help but smile. Finally, some good news. It’s been weeks. I was starting to have my doubts that worthless insect was doing anything. 

“Why please, tell me more.” My hands wander over to a chair, Raven takes the offer. Drifter clicks his tongue and goes back to the currently active Gambit games. Raven crosses her legs and drapes her hands over her kneecaps. Such a Warlock.

“The intel surrounding this Guardians was hard to find. But, Spider being Spider, seems you’re not the only being interested in this specific member of the Light. The Fallen want them dead, the Vex have been searching timelines, Cabal, oh, they’ve been on their trail for months after Ghaul’s defeat, Hive, not so much, but a spirit with that strong of influence in the universe would make a great vessel of Darkness-” I roll my eyes as the dump of information goes over my head. 

“Blah, blah, blah, I don’t care. Get to the important part.” Raven tilts her chin upward and leans back. 

“Do you want this news or not, Dredgen?” my jaw tenses, our eye contact not breaking. 

“I’m not a Dredgen.” Not yet. 

“You act like it,” she smirks. “Now, are you willing to listen to what I have to say?” 

“Just keep it short.” Drifter needs to wipe that smug look off of his face, or I’ll do it myself. Raven lets out a sigh. 

“Enemies from every possible angle have been looking for them, no one has been successful to get it down to one, but, there is a handful to who it could be. The Vex tech found the source of their origins, a reoccurring Light signature that stands out enough to be considered different currently. These new Guardians, they carry an individual aura in contrast to the Light at the old Tower-” 

“So, the person I’m looking for is from the old Tower? The old City?” Raven glares as I interrupted her speech. 

“Correct.” she opens her mouth to continue on. 

“That helps so much.” I drag out every word. “Do you know how many Guardians are from the past? The life I lived through? A lot.” 

“I’m not done.” I raise my hands in the air. 

“Well then get to it!” 

“If you stop interrupting me I will.” she smiles, but the hairs on my neck stand straight up in the air. She’s a Voidwalker. My lips flatten into a straight line. “Thank you. Now, people from the Tower had a certain dominion stance and what was presently surrounding them. Those who awakened with Crota, those who faced the Wolves, those who fought Oryx, and finally the Iron Lords and their past with SIVA. Seems this Guardian mingled with the Iron Lords more than anyone else, their readings are saturated with SIVA signatures. And recent activity at the watchtower at Felwinter’s Peak match.”

“Did any of the Fallen share information on what they looked like or anything helpful?” Unlike you right now with your overly, detail focused documentation.

“A supposed Kell on the rise sent their minions to take over the mountain, but none came back. The second in command went out, and the Kell’s body was later found shattered at the base as if he was killed than the person kicked them off the side. To make a statement or to finish them off, no one knows. No enemies dare scale the peak in fear that they will meet whoever is up there.” I clap my hands together. 

“Well, looks like I have some climbing to do then.” Raven continues to watch me.

“You’re risking death upon the mountain range before you meet the person who stole your glory?” 

“I don’t die that easily, I’m made for survival. That’s why I get along with Drifter so well.” I chuckle, she smiles and nods her head. 

“I ain’t coming with you to that summit, kid. I don’t want to go near that place.” 

“I wasn’t asking you too.” 

“Good, cause ghosts of the past should stay dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning behind the title. I found a rhyme thingy and apparently three crows/ravens means girl soooooooo Nassir has part of his answer, he just doesn't know it. Raven has appeared three times throughout the story soooooo ta-da! Relavent title


	13. The Strength of a Wolf's Fangs

I gaze down at the peaks below my dangling feet. Snow swirling into patterns that no mastered blacksmith could copy into hot metal. A few Fallen scouts and Vandal’s (with SIVA in their systems or not) have ventured closer to the Iron Tower, in hope that they can claim such a valuable piece outside the Cosmodrome. Guess what guys? You aren’t going to have this. Ever. 

“You’re back,” Saladin smiles, his wrinkles layering on top of one another. “Didn’t think you return so soon. That Kell left some scars.” I wave my hand in the air. 

“Please, I’ve faced worse than a SIVA-ified Captain.” Believe it or not, they use to terrify me. But then, I quickly learned that the Darkness had more in store for me to experience. 

“Did you speak to the Vanguard?” Saladin lays his machine gun down and takes a seat next to me. 

“No. It’s none of their business. When I was born you were the first to take me in,” I glance over my shoulder at one of my first mentors. “You, one of such knowledge and wisdom.” 

“I may be wise in tactics and strategies, but, I’m afraid that is all I possess.” And an awesome Temple dedicated to those who served as Iron Lord’s in their lifetime. 

“You have a heart, even on days like these. Darkness lurking across the universe, Ghaul, the Sov’s, ideas and priorities being twisted, nothing seems to be good anymore. I believe that even those who were touched by the Light recently feel weary as I do.” 

“You sound like an old soul.” 

“I feel like it after grinding the Crucible.” Saladin grins and shakes his head. 

“How is Shaxx?” I let out a sigh and trace my finger in the fluffy snow. 

“Still himself. Happy, wise, beaming with delight, serious, always supporting Guardians no matter what point of life they’re in. It’s a breath of fresh air after Cayde’s death. I might be the only one who will admit it.” Nassir, I wonder what his feelings were towards his Vanguard mentor? Should I ask? Nah. He really isn’t the one for personal backstories.

“Cayde-6, a true Guardian who fought for what was right, with a spirit like no other. Childish, playful, and humorous. I clearly see where you got it from.” 

“Yeah, spent one too many nights with him bent over datapads comparing our collection of exotic weapons.” my heart feels like a hand is clasping around it. I quickly smile and turn my gaze downward. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Young Wolf. Your emotions towards a fellow companion’s death are to be expected. After all, Cayde was dear to many-” 

An unnatural violet glow locks my attention onto the enigma. My throat tightens at the sight. No, no. They wouldn’t dare. 

“Get down!” I screech. Saladin obeys my command and sinks into the snow. A bullet pierces the air, exactly where his head previously had been. Scratchy Fallen chatter bursts through the channel. My Ghost jumps into action, decoding and analyzing their speech. 

“Uh, oh. Tsillah, you’ve done it now.” I grind my teeth together and swipe my auto rifle. 

“Don’t tell me-” 

“The Kell, his legion has sent out skilled marksmen to personally end those who live in, um, they call it the “holy Temple in snow”.” Saladin and my gaze line up. “In other words. You two.” 

“Take cover.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” We both retreat into the Temple, weapon’s in our grasp. “Anything else you got?” 

“When they mean legion, they mean legions. Seems you’re actions from throughout the entire cosmos has built up to this.” Ghost mumbles, the readings are off of the chat, gradually taking over the whole screen. 

“A massive wave of Fallen.” 

“This is SIVA all over again. This is Twilight Gap. This is a war I thought we finished!” Saladin slams his fist on the ground, shattering a few tiles. “This isn’t your fight.” 

“You can’t take them down alone!” the whirling of a Servitor reaches our ears. They won’t be too much longer. 

“I’ve lived in this mountain longer than you have-” 

“And you will continue to live up here!” I throw the growing fear in my chest to the side. I can’t let another Guardian die. I won’t watch Saladin die. I avenged Cayde and out of justice I ended Uldren.

I won’t lose another friend. I refuse. 

“You never fail to surprise me.” 

An explosion of tainted SIVA soars over our heads. Times up. The battle is before us. 

“Always having hope, faith, that tomorrow will come, and brighter than the day before.” 

I slide my helmet on and take in a deep breath. 

“I know dark days are before us, but, we have to be a light for those who cannot fight. For myself, my companions, Guardians, for those in the City, and all across the heavens where haven’t touched or gazed upon. It may just be a dream, but I have hope for us all. Even those who trail down the wrong path.” 

Nassir, all the Shadows, Guardians, the Lightless, and who have wandered away from the Light, a day will come for you. 

I heave a storm grenade into a group of Dregs. Saladin releases his machine gun upon a jittery Servitor. 

Let the battle begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I ain't going to go kill Saladin, I know he is obnoxious to some people but I like him, I know I'm weird. But anywho.. and I'll fight people who says Rise of Iron wasn't a good DLC


	14. Felwinter's Peak

“Spider! You failed to mention that Fallen SIVA is still active here.” 

“Oh? It is not on my Shore, I do not care what happens. I was just---passing on information.” Yeah, and you simply forgot to mention it. Sure, sure. I know you want me dead as much as the next Guardian who knows of my true charisma or Shadow. Seems our mutual feelings towards one another are correct. We both want the inconvenience gone. 

“Whatever.” I grit, boots trailing up the snow-covered mountain. I take cover behind a boulder and reload my Hand Cannon. 

“You got what you requested, and don’t forget, I’m your opponent. And I don’t lose easily, Hunter.” 

“Your threats don’t mean anything to me, sorry.” I cut our communication and unleash rapid slugs into my current enemy. 

Felwinter’s Peak, a mountain range I didn’t even think I would come back to. SIVA-ified Fallen of every rank lies in the snow, struck down by whoever is higher up. I grab one of their cloaks and slide it onto my shoulders. Whoever reigns in the summit will meet their end. 

The one Guardian who took away my victory. The one who dared stand in my way while I was down. Never again. Not while I’m alive. 

I throw myself against the ridge and begin to climb. 

Voice’s and blowing wind mix on the channel as I scale towards the Iron Temple. Fallen mumbling commands, a growing blizzard, high-speed rounds bouncing off the rock formations, and the hum of Ghosts and their Guardians. I’m getting closer. 

I hoist myself up on the ledge and catch my breath. 

How can people live up here? I can’t properly function. The air is too thin. My feet stumble over one another, shoulder clashing with a wall of stone. I slowly lift my head, chest taking in shallow breaths. I need air. 

I...I can see the lookout tower. It’s right...there. There’s the bridge...still intact. They haven’t destroyed it yet. Good...very good. 

My pulse runs mad, veins throbbing in pain. The path in front of me starts to fade out, caving into darkness. I shake my head and slam my fist on the rocks around me. No. I will not let one measly formation of pebbles get the better of me. 

I am Nassir! I am the Hunter who defeated Crota, Skolas, Oryx, and contained SIVA! I will not be brought to my knees this easily. Not by the weak forces of nature. No. I am better than this. I’m strong. I won’t be defeated. I don’t accept defeat. 

I’m in line to be the next Dredgen. 

I will make it through this trial. 

I will not fail. 

Not this time. 

I will pull the trigger and kill the Guardian who stole my praise, my reputation, my honor. I will crush their Ghost with my bare hands. I will watch their precious Light drain into the snowdrifts. I will throw their Lightless body over this cliff and claim the glory they snatched away from me. 

I will be unstoppable. 

I will be rich. 

A comforting warmth fills my chest and I march on. 

My boots collide on the feeble wooden bridge. I let the Solar energy erupt into the cold, howling breeze and I dominate all around me. 

“Nassir! I’ve found two Guardian signatures! It’s Lord Saladin and-” 

“I don’t care.” his Ghost falters.

“Nassir? You, you aren’t going to go through with your plan.” I sneer and pull the hood over my head.

“Why do you think we are here?” 

“Nassir! No! You can’t!” 

“You can’t stop me. No one can.” Ghost falls in the air, eye cast downward.

“Nassir...please, don’t do this.” 

“It’s too late.” My destiny is laid out before me. I will follow the path. 

“No! Please! Stop! This isn’t you!” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Ghost flies in the opposite direction, finding the same comm the other Ghost is on.

“Lord Saladin! Get away from the Temple as fast as you can! Protect whoever is with you!”

“Snitch.” I hiss. My fist clamps around my Ghost. 

“Nassir! Don’t! Please!” they scream. I cock my weapon. 

“I don’t listen to you anymore, Little Light. I only serve the Darkness.” 

One bullet shatters the space between us. 

Unspeakable agony ripples throughout my whole body. 

I collapse into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips coffee with baggy eyes and ruffled hair* What? Don't like cliffhangers on an actual cliff? Too bad. I love and live for unspeakable puns and badly timed humor.


	15. More Than Meets the Eye

I back away from my sights, barely breathing as the crosshairs stand still in their place. Tears being to prick the corners of my eyes. 

It can’t be. 

Please, don’t let it be him.

“Tsillah!” 

I jump over the stone ledge, boots harshly clashing into the dead firepit. I throw my helmet to the side and wrap my arms around Nassir’s figure. The bullet pierced through his shoulder, no fatal damage was given. 

His Ghost squirms out of his grasp, shell rising and falling.

“Guardian..?” our eyes meet up. His corroded exterior and flickering Light droop in the air. I hold my palm out and he collapses into my touch, exhaustion taking over. My own Ghost makes an appearance and comforts them. “Thank you…” 

“Nassir was he really-” he roughly chuckles. 

“Just one of the last few steps he needs to complete in order to become a Dredgen. Destroy your Ghost, leave the Light behind, kill another Guardian, it’s all so simple.” 

I knew it. No matter how often he denied it. He is going to become a Dredgen.

“But wrong!” my Ghost chimes in. 

“I know,” they mumble, voice draining away. “I tried to stop him, but, he wouldn’t listen.” Nassir wasn’t one for listening in the first place. Sounds like something he would do. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll take care of him.” I place them both on my shoulder and lift Nassir against my chest. 

“But he will kill you.” What feels like a blow to the stomach strikes me. The reality in this situation. 

Right. He knows now. Or he should at least connect the dots. If he doesn’t then he is the one lacking common sense. Not me. 

“So?” 

“So? You aren’t scared that Nassir will kill you?” That hotheaded Gunslinger? Nah. Why should I be scared of him? He isn’t my first enemy, might as well add his name to the list. Or let him take a number. I have to keep organized somehow.

“No, not really.” Saladin runs to my side and cups both Ghosts into his grasp. 

“You’re unbelievably brave,” 

“Or unbelievably stupid.” 

“My Guardian can be both.” we both grin and enter the Temple. Saladin doesn’t have to lead me anymore to the infirmary, I’ve been there plenty of times trying to reach that hidden cavern outside the Temple. Thank the Light I have a Ghost to heal me. The warming glow of the candles calms the unease in my chest. 

I rest Nassir onto the stone slab, he gently stirs, I hold my breath. His eyes roll to the front of his head, dazed and confused. Saladin leaves us alone, shaking his head as he goes.

“Where...where am I?” I pull out a pelt and lay it on top of him, straightening out all of the wrinkles and creases. 

“You’re in the Iron Temple,” I begin to treat the wound I inflicted him with. “Saladin is here, I’m here, my Ghost, your Ghost, a lot of dead SIVA-ified Fallen, it’s quite a party,” he smirks, head rolling over to where I’m standing. 

“And I missed it?” I remove his well-worn pauldron. 

“More like it already began and you got the tail end of it.” With being shot and all. But I don’t mention that part. 

“Those Fallen, I knew they would recognize me.” 

“How so?” he laughs, eyes dilating and obviously not in his normal, rude, arrogant, cocky state of mind. It’s...kind of nice? 

“They were the ones who sided with Uldren. After Cayde’s death.” his jaw clenches together as I clean his gash. I mumble an apology, he waves it off. “Before he reached the Shard. Only if he didn’t get that piece of Light. I was with Petra, in hiding. She missed her mark because of me. I could have stopped it. I could have stopped so much. But I didn’t.” 

“You think a handful of Fallen would recognize you? Do you know how many legions of unmarked and unknown bands there are?” 

“No. I know it was them. I know those smug layers of eyes anywhere.” Don’t they all look the same? Besides those who reside in a House? I hold my tongue and let him be right. Just this time. “They wanted Cayde dead, as did a lot of people and enemies. His name isn’t the cleanest out there.” 

“How did you feel afterward?” 

“After his death? Ha! Ha,” his once over eccentric and energized phase ends. “One of the few people who I liked to be around with died. How do you think I felt?” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“You don’t know anything.” my shoulders fall, fingers continuing to close his wound. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” his lips stumble over one another. 

“Wait. I-I didn’t mean it-” 

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. You’ve lived longer than me. You know more than me. You’ve accomplished more than I will ever do in my lifetime in the Light.” Nassir drifts away from my gaze, and I desperately want them back. “It’s not your fault. You’re one of the legends after all.” I force a smile onto my face. 

“Yeah, a dead one. You should have just left me to die, I don’t mean anything to anyone anymore.” I part my lips to speak but I don’t. No. I won’t. “This new and oh so great hero of the new Tower took down Ghaul, I’m nothing more than a shadow. I’m nothing now. I don’t matter.” he closes his eyes and I tie a knot with the string.

“Is that why you choose to be a Shadow?” he smirks.

“No. Because I didn’t matter? No. That’s not why I sided with Dredgen’s and the Drifter.” I lay my head on the cold stone, eyes locked onto Nassir. 

“Then why did you?” 

“After killing Crota, Skolas, Oryx, and Aksis, you think I would be done. I’d feel accomplished. But no. It only grew stronger. Than Ghaul took our Light, something, something took over me. I couldn’t deny it. I craved war, I craved conflict, I craved the Darkness and all it gave me. Power, dominance, security, that’s when I discovered the Shadow’s of Yor. They understood me, and now, I’m going to become a Dredgen. And I have one last thing that I need to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighhhhhhhh* oh my Nassir, Nassir. You are a piece of work, and I love it!!!! Compoex characters are the best, anyways. 
> 
> Total side note but I got the Black Talon (I know FINALLY) from being dead last in a Rumble match. There was no logic. But hey, I'll take it.


	16. Mercy

I open my eyes, shoulder aching in pain I’ve never experienced before. I try to sit up but, to my surprise, I instead find that Warlock lying on top of my chest, with a pelt from some sort of animal draped over both of us. My lips part to yell at her to get off of me. But my mind comes up with another idea. 

I reach down for my second knife. Fingers brushing the threadbare hilt. 

What’s better than the satisfaction of one clean cut with no retaliation?

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The authoritative voice silences my desire. 

Great. Lord Saladin is here. Never mind, of course, he is here, where else could I find a groggy old Titan like him? He comes forth from behind a column of stone, his stride not staggering with age. He still holds himself high, mighty and proud. Iron Lord’s never change. Even after centuries of being on the verge of extinction. You would think after this whole time they would die off and become nothing more than a tale told to children, seems their stubborn and headstrong behaviors are just as legendary as themselves. 

Fantastic. That’s exactly what I need right now. Some old coot giving me a lecture. 

“As if you could stop me.” I clasp my fingers around the blade, ready to pounce. 

“I’ve stopped the Darkness before, a simple Guardian who meddles with it would be no challenge.” 

“You’re threatening me?” Saladin crosses his arms, a pack of wolves creep to his side, their teeth gleaming in the low light. 

“You’re threatening the life of someone who saved you, Dredgen.” 

“I didn’t ask to be saved.”

“She saw you as you were, broken. And yet, you want to repay her generous mercy with violence? Her own demise?” I lean towards Saladin, eyes overflowing with hatred. 

“She didn’t have to do anything. I’d be fine dying.” 

“You fail to see her heart.” 

I scoff and point at the miserable being below me. “Why would I bother with her heart?” 

“Because she believes in you.” I sneer. 

“Waste of energy that is.” I raise my fist, knife in hand, prepared to plunge my blade into her precious throat. 

I press down, gaze solely focused on the weak spot she freely left wide open. Not thinking twice about the situation. Not thinking about what could happen if...

Her hand shoots up and clamps around my wrist. Those unforgettable silver eyes, pierce right through me. 

“Don’t.” Tsillah breathes out, the space between us uncomfortably close. To close for me, and that’s saying something. I struggle to get out of her grasp. I won’t let her win. Not again. “Just stop.” she pleads, eyes sunk in, lacking proper sleep and rest. “Please.” 

“Why would I listen to you? You aren’t human. You’re an Awoken! You aren’t to be trusted!” I spit in her face. 

“Because I know you.” 

“You don’t, snitch.” the wolves start to snarl and growl. Her hand shoots up and they immediately stop.

“I know you better than you think I do.” 

“As if! You know absolutely nothing!” 

“I know that Darkness can be tempting in times when we ourselves are at a low point!” she grits through her teeth. I bend forward ready to retort. 

“What Darkness have you seen, Warlock? You honestly think Ghaul was the worst enemy Guardians and the Vanguard have faced?! You’re wrong! Our blood has been shed for thousands upon thousands of years! For what? For what?” Tsillah’s grip becomes stronger, my fingers loosen and drop the dagger. Saladin’s shoulders collapse and sighs. 

“To ensure that life around us would continue to thrive and give hope for future generations! That we wouldn’t recall the past and learn from it rather than relive it.” 

“How does killing off Guardians help protect the oh so-called future if there won’t be anyone to protect it?! How does that make any sense? Especially when the order is from the Vanguard?” 

“Guardians who wander away from the Light always have a second chance to change their ways! They know this! You know this!” she shakes her head, eyes beginning to mist over. I swallow the lump in my throat. No. She’s lying. This is all an act. She can’t actually care. 

Why would she care for the well being of someone like me?

No one does. 

No one ever will.

“No one can trust a Shadow.” 

“No one can trust anyone. But I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsillah's and Nassir's interactions and conversations are kind of personal to me. Cause I dont know about you peeps but there are days when life just sucks and I want to stay in bed. But I get up and start over again. Anywho, peace out peeps


	17. Merciless

I cautiously glide from column to column, my eyes towards one person. Saladin was wise to remove his weapons after our little squall that he began. Even the knives he hid throughout his entire armor set. Who knew someone could discreetly fit over four blades in one’s garments. But that doesn’t matter. 

“Seems the mountain air doesn’t bother you.” I step forth, his head snaps in my direction, eyes blazing. 

“Whatever. It’s killing me slowly either way, not that matters or anything.” 

“Thinner air is hard to adapt too, you’re doing quite well.” Nassir rolls his dark eyes and crosses his arms. 

“You’re complimenting me?” 

“Yes? Is there something wrong with that?” I question. He scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Yeah. Considering the situation. Who would flatter someone who, as Saladin said, meddles with the Darkness?” 

“Someone who hasn’t collapsed yet from the increased pressure or lack of oxygen is an accomplishment no matter if you’re with the Light or not. Or you’re just putting on a strong face.” I lift my chin and smirk. He straightens his stance, chest puffing out.

“Please. I don’t feel pain. I’m numb to it.” 

“So, it doesn’t hurt if I do this?” I slam my hand onto his shoulder. Nassir’s knees give out and he crumbles onto the floor. His lips stay straight, not letting a groan pass by. “And you say I’m the stubborn one.” 

“No, you’re the highly obnoxious one that doesn’t know when to give up.” I sit down beside him as he shakes, body trembling in agony. 

“And you wonder why me and Shaxx get along so well.” 

“Too well.” he grits through his teeth. 

“Why don’t you tell people you’re in pain?” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” I roll my eyes and wait for a response. Nassir scoots farther away from me, head turned away from my curious gaze. 

“Why should I? Is it any of their business? One word. No.”

“Is admitting to pain and weakness an imperfection that the Shadow’s believe in? Or are you that strong-willed?” he sneers and leans over. 

“What about you? Are you that strong-willed too?” He acts as if I’m in a corner. Please. Anyone who has played me in the Crucible knows you don’t want me in an enclosed space. Only one will walk free, and that will be me. 

“I can admit defeat, I can admit when I’m exhausted or in pain. You on the other hand-” 

“You need to stop reading me.” I blink at his words.

“What? Wait.” 

“You need to stop thinking you know me. You don’t know me, Warlock. You know nothing about me.” Nassir’s hand instinctively clamps to his hip. But there is no knife anymore. 

“Is that how you want it to be?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is that the easier for you? Will it ease your mind and conscious that the one you want dead knows nothing about you?” Nassir’s glare starts to wear off. “Does it make the task of killing off one single Guardian effortless because they know nothing about you, Nassir?” 

“I said stop.” 

“I’m just asking harmless questions.” I shrug my shoulders. 

“Don’t play dumb.” he hisses, cheeks flaring up with color. 

“Well, to my memory, you’ve told me countless times that I do it too well.” Nassir stands up, his fists glowing a dangerous burnt orange. 

“I told you, stop.” 

“I’m not one of your Shadows. You don’t own me. You don’t control me. You have no power over me. Why should I be scared of you? A Hunter whose past he can’t let go off because someone claimed the glory he wanted?” 

Nassir’s hand clamps around my neck, his Solar burn scorching my skin. I clamp my eyes shut, as he lifts me into the air. Okay, I didn’t think he would do that. Smart move. 

“You should have stopped talking.” 

“You should have opened up.” his grasp tightens. My vision starts to cave into darkness. 

“And become a softy? Like one of you new Guardians? Please. I am not lenient or tolerant. You all claim that there is a second chance at redemption. Where? Where is it Tsillah?! Where?!” he screams at me. The skin around my neck starts to go numb, I loudly gasp but don’t fight him. 

He needs to see it for himself. 

Nassir, see what I’m trying to do!

Please! 

The shadows on the Temple floor start to move. 

“No! Don’t!” I pant as the wolves continue to creep towards Nassir. His eyes spark with dominance, dancing like a wildfire. 

“Beg for mercy. Plead for me to spare your miserable life.” he taunts. I wave my hand around and hold onto his arm, fingers crawling on his armor. “What can you do? Shock me? I know you won’t. You don’t have it in you. I know you don’t.” I groan and start to fade out. Our Ghosts dash onto the scene. 

“You want a chance at redemption..then don’t kill me.” 

“And let you take more honor and glory for yourself? Oh, I don’t think so.” 

“Dredgen,” I grunt. Nassir grins and brings me close to him. 

“What else can I be?” 

“Wolf food, if you don’t put me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you peeps have a good Sunday or Saturday or Monday, whatever day it is. Sending you all love and support that you need to get through the day or night.


	18. Dredgen Orsus

The threatening growl reaches my ear. Without my Ghost---no. She wouldn’t dare. Tsillah, once again, has the higher ground and wants to be looked at as an equal. Please. She is nothing by herself. I click my tongue, bash my fist against her cheek and drop her on the floor. My fingers clamp around her hair and jerk her head in my direction. Our gazes meet. 

“You think you’ve won? This fight isn’t over. Once you leave this precious Temple your Light is as good as mine. There will be no safe haven for you. I will track you down and I will kill you. You can’t hide from me, Tsillah. You might as well die on this mountain. See if I care.” her eyes water over in hot tears at the pain I’ve inflicted upon her. 

She jerks out of my touch, the air around us starts to spark with Arc energy. She is going to strike me, how stupid can she be? 

“Oh, no you don’t.” I won’t let her win. I reach down to pin her against the ground. But in the blink of an eye, she is gone. I cuss and slam my fist upon the tiles. “Is that all you can do? Run away?! You pathetic, Warlock! I will find you! I will kill you! You hear me!” I scream in the howling winds. 

Tsillah, wherever you are, you’re good as dead. 

I march into the Temple, grab my few belongings, and leave. Saladin doesn’t care if I leave or not, he wouldn’t even bat an eye in my direction. 

That Warlock thinks she is safe. She is far from it. 

The soft whirling of a machine comes behind me. 

“Nassir..?” 

“What.” I snap at my Ghost. 

“You’re, you’re still going to hurt Tsillah after she saved you?” I scoff and slide all of my knives into their original slots. 

“Please, she did what she thought was right.” Mindless idiot she is. Did she honestly think that saving me would make me good? Bring me back to the Light? How naive can someone be?

“If she was hurt...would you have helped?” Ghost mumbles. I roll my eyes and cock my Hand Cannon. 

“As if. I’d end her misery right then and there. Killing two birds with one stone always has been the easy way.” And will continue to be. 

“You wouldn’t think twice about it?” 

“Why would I? What has she ever done for me?” Ghost lets out a heavy sigh and dissipates. Good, finally some peace and quiet. I descend back down the mountain and enter my jumpship. “Spider, I’ve scouted the location you gave me.” 

“And?” I can see the devious smirk on his face. 

“And she wasn’t there.” 

“Oh,” he leans back on this throne, fingers weaved in between one another. “You are sure of that, my dear, Nassir?” 

“Yes, whoever you had in charge to gather intel is clearly unreliable. You’ve failed. Thanks for nothing, bug.” Spider burst out laughing, his Fallen Vandals joining in. 

“Why, seems like you’re losing this race, how does it feel? To be back where you originally were, Hunter? Lowly, nothing, a no one, just miserable dust drifting throughout time?” 

“Careful who you threaten.” I hiss, leaving Earth’s atmosphere. 

“Careful who you call friend.” 

“Yeah, whatever. I’m never trusting you again.” 

“Fine, fine, lie to yourself, that seems to make you feel better. Am I right?” Spider picks up a Ghost and starts to fiddles with it. My jaw tightens at his words. 

“You know nothing.” 

“I know a lot, and you, Nassir, are a specimen that I’m fascinated with.” I flick off the comms and sit in silence. 

Spider, Spider, you don’t know anything about me. Tsillah doesn’t know anything about me. They don’t know what I’ve been through, what I’ve lived through, what I built up that too soon crumbled below me. They know nothing. I harshly turn the ship to the right, throwing off my previous coordinates. 

Gambit can wait. Drifter can stay alive for centuries to come.

I know where that Stormcaller goes when she is in a mood.

Straight into the arms of a certain Titan. 

Disgusting. Pathetic. Cowering into someone for comfort and warmth, such a weakling. Bowing into a friend or stranger for reassurance while they’re hurt. Spineless, faint-hearted Light wielder. Such fragile Guardian wouldn’t have survived Crota, they would have trembled and crumbled in his presence, knees buckling beneath them. 

I’ll show you. I’ll show you who sits on top, Tsillah. Who will to reign over the sickly Light with forceful Darkness. All will submit to me. Every being, every enemy, every living speck will know who I am. 

The Dredgen. The next Yor. The next to rule. The one who will successfully bring down the Vanguard and all they hold dear. There is no surrender. There is no escape from the oncoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to say it Nassir, but, you're plans aren't going to happen exactly how you want them. Sorry. Whoops. 
> 
> Hope you peeps are having a great day! And I sooooo hope that you all are enjoying this mini story thing (that's going to be over 20 chapters, whooooopppssss) but yeah! If you have any questions or something isn't clear, don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Oh, and Orsus in Latin means beginning, start, overtaking, initiative, etc. which, is, well, Nassir and himself.....and I'll shut up.


	19. Rumble: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be split up into two sections, explaining what happened when she encountered a Shadow...

I curl up against a damp cavern wall, sporadic sounds echoing throughout the winding tunnels that lead farther underground. A gentle breeze moves between the rocks and overgrown moss as mist from the waterfall covers me. My Ghost pops up. 

“Tsillah---I, I don’t know what to say.” I grit my teeth together, no longer able to see what is before me because of the stinging tears. 

“I failed Ghost. That’s what. That’s all you have to say.” he shakes his shell and flies closer to me. 

“But you didn’t. I’m sure Nassir will come around. You saved him, he has seen the Light in you-” 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” I scream, cheeks drenched in moisture. “I saved him. I tried to help him. And for what? He almost killed me. He didn’t think about the countless times I’ve protected him. What I’ve done for him, means nothing. I mean nothing. I’m a complete failure Ghost. Shaxx should have given this responsibility to someone who can actually complete it.” 

“Tsillah, don’t say that. Lord Shaxx gave you this mission because he knows you. He knows someone who has been tempted by Darkness can be redeemed. You are his inspiration. He watched you grow into the Lady Guardian you are. The one who defeated Ghaul, stopped Panoptes from the dark future, ended Xol and his reign on Mars, and much more to come! Don’t let doubt shield what you already have accomplished.” 

“I still think about that Rumble match.” I cast my eyes downward. 

“Where you encountered a Shadow?” 

“Yeah…” 

>>>

I can remember it, clear as day. Often in my meditations, I go back into that circumstance and try to figure out what I could have done differently. Could I have saved her? Could I have helped her? Did I have to end her life? What did I miss? Could I have turned the tables and saved both of us? 

I still don’t have an answer. 

Our match was located on Mercury, at the Altar of Flame. Two Warlocks, one Hunter, and three Titans, the most popular subclass being used was Solar while I continued to side with Arc. 

The match starts. My boots kick up dust, stride not falling or stumbling. Ghost mentions activity close to the heavy or power ammo. I kneel down behind a stone structure, peering through my detailed scope. With one shot the Hunter falls, I patiently wait for the next Guardian to make an attempt. 

“Tsillah, Tsillah,” Ghost whispers, as if someone is listening to us. 

“Yeah?” 

“Something is wrong. The comms are down, I can’t get to Shaxx.” 

“Probably the solar flares from the sun, it happens occasionally here and there. I don’t know why they thought having maps this close to a star was a great idea. The interference can be obnoxious.” I reply, not giving any thought to his concern. 

I wish I took his warning to heart. But I didn’t know. I didn’t know anything. I didn’t know what was going to happen. 

I glide out of my spot and intrude a Hunter’s and Warlock’s knockout match. Knife versus a fist. Wonder who could possibly win. My fingers delicately string together a storm grenade. I toss it in their midst. A fierce bolt of lightning strikes them both down, their Ghosts appearing seconds later. My Ghost keeps fidgeting around, as if anxious. 

I should have been too. But I was too focused on winning the match. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Do you feel that?” I stand still, eyes darting around the arena. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was wrong. 

“Feel what?” 

No. I was mistaken. Something was wrong. I couldn’t notice it then. 

It was too quiet.

“Ghost?” I question, his shell starts to shake. 

“Tsillah, have you seen the other three Guardians yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was orginally one whole thing but it got reallyyyyyy long, so I cut it in half. Problem solved. Anywho, everyone enjoying the Revelry????


	20. Rumble: Part 2

“No, they probably keep running into one another.” Spawning with your enemy has happened one too many times. And if they have a shotgun, you really can’t do anything about it. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. You’re right.” he changed the topic so I wouldn’t have to worry. Ghost. Why did you do that? You should have told me. “I’ve got a Guardian, to your right.” 

“Thanks.” I jump into the air and hover above their head. I take aim, but, they don’t raise their weapon. My grasp retracts around the trigger, feet landing back on the ground. Their chest rises and falls. My eyes trail down to their side, blood staining their armor and a lingering trail behind them. I lay my auto rifle down, showing them I am not a threat. “What happened? Did an enemy break through one of the barriers?” 

“No,” their low voice cracks. Their legs start to quiver, thankfully I catch them before they hurt themselves more. “It’s the Titan. The female Titan. She destroyed my Ghost.” 

That’s when I should have known. That’s when I should have acted. 

“Ghost, get Shaxx online, now. We have Code Nox in action. I need back up. Get the Frames, we have encountered a Shadow of Yor.” 

“On it!” the Hunter groans, his body trying to heal itself. But he doesn’t have the Light in him anymore. He physically can’t be healed. 

“She, she’s fast. Faster than any normal Titan. I should have known,” he gasps, fingers clutching his wound. 

“Hey, hey, don’t talk, don’t talk. Save your energy. I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry.” he smiles and gives me a weak thumbs up. 

“Thanks,” 

“Tsillah, Tsillah! All the channels are down! I can’t contact the Vanguard! I can’t get through to Shaxx!” Ghost dashes in the air, panic taking over him. 

“Yeah, right at the beginning of Rumble she cut off all communication of any sort. I didn’t think of it much, but, it was more than I expected.” the Hunter harshly coughs, shoulders jolting with force. 

“I knew it.” Ghost mutters.

“I should have believed you.” 

“I didn’t think the Shadows were this active anymore. I was wrong.” 

I turn my head to respond to Ghost, a red blur vanishes from my sight. A bullet brushes by. 

She missed me? No. 

I wasn’t her intended target. 

The Hunter was. 

“Tsillah, Tsillah!” Ghost’s voice chokes up, I freeze as the weight I’m holding suddenly goes limp. “Don’t look.” I swallow the lump in my throat and keep my eyes fastened ahead of me. Don’t look. Don’t look. A shaky breath passes my lips, arms trembling. 

I’m holding onto a dead Guardian. A Lightless Guardian. He is gone.

He is dead. He can’t be revived. He can’t come back. 

I gently lay the Hunter down, my gut twisting into numerous knots. Ghost scurries in the direction the Shadow ran, his sensors scanning the area around us. His exterior droops eye quickly dimming. 

“Tsillah. Tsillah..you're the only Guardian left.” 

My chest tightens to the point where I can't breathe. I clasp onto the wall, fingers digging into the centuries-old rock and pull myself up. This one of many times where long, heavy, elegant robes are very inconvenient. Don’t get me wrong, they are utterly awesome with jaw-dropping designs, but, when it comes to running or physical activities? Not so good. 

“The female Titan, she is using the Sol Hammers, and specifically saved them for this moment.” 

“Okay,” I exhale, pushing my racing pulse to the side. It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything is okay. I fix my attention on the forced upon mission: taking down a Shadow of Yor. 

It should have been: how can I save her. Instead, I let fear hold on to me. I let it control me. I drew the barrier between us and forgot that she was once like me. Both warriors birthed in the Light that we loved, lived and fought for. 

The sinister (and way too familiar) ting vibrates throughout the growing labyrinth. Heatwaves rise around us. Hissing air draws closer. I crouch behind a ledge and hurry to change my weapons. She thrives with long distance, this lunging Shadow won’t expect close range at all. 

I crawl on the ground, shotgun strapped to my chest, crisscrossing between all the structures, trying to throw her off. Ghost continues to mumbles encouraging words and keeps the space between us wide. I’m only going to have one chance at this. She won’t let me have another. 

I can’t fail. 

I scoot into a divot, below an overhang. Weapon pointed straight out. 

Her corroded lead boots clash onto Mercury’s surface, air twirling around the dominant force. I close my eyes as her body sways in different direction like an illusion. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, the only way you can---bring her down is when she is distracted. You have to create some sort of diversion.” I nod my head. 

The Titan takes a few steps to the left then wanders right back. 

She knows I’m here. She knows I’m close. 

A continuous jingle rings, driving me mad. My eyes catch the ordinary shape of Ghosts, strung up like glorious medal’s around her waist. Some cleaner than others, all varying in colors and motifs. Those were once Guardian’s. Those were Ghost’s who served the same purpose as her’s did. She killed them all. She killed them. 

I grind my teeth together, rage sparking throughout my veins. I brush my boots against a stone, kicking it to the side. 

Her body unnaturally snaps in the direction it came from, hammer engulfed in violet flames. The Titan lets the Solar drenched weapon combust into an inferno on the ground. I stretch out of hiding, shotgun firmly aimed for one spot. Everyone’s ultimate weakness. No matter who it is. 

The heart. 

I press the barrel to her chest and without hesitation pull the trigger. Her lips part, eyes wide and confused. She was the stealth assassin and I was the helpless victim. 

Not the other way around. 

No. Life doesn’t work like that. It has a funny way of saying; “now wait, I have something better in mind.”

Her body jolts around in my grasp, tears stream down my face. I was the one who heard her last breathe, desperately gasping for fresh air. Me. Me. Her executioner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to many feels here.....just writing this section was really hard....killing another Guardian? Aye....


	21. Watch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry about not updating literally anything for weeks....whenever I would have a free day my parents would drag me into things and then on Monday I got my wisdom teeth pulled and still am recovering from that...in short I am so sorry for lacking, but I will get right back into it. I promise!!!!

“Well, well, the infamous Hunter returns, empty-handed. I wonder how the Shadows will feel about that, kid.” Drifter sneers. I throw my legs up on the barrel of Vex spare parts. 

“Whatever.” Another pointless venture throughout the universe accomplished. Tsillah is starting to get on my nerves. She is too good at hiding. What else can she do but be cowardly? 

“You’ve been tracking this Warlock for days now, seems she knows how to shake you off her trail.” my fingers weave around the knife and start flipping it. 

“Sure, sure, as if you could do better.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“Please, Spider is already on my case, I don’t need another competitor.” I mean, I’d hate to kill Drifter. Just kidding. I’d gladly end him, without a doubt.

“One participant is too much for you to handle?” Drifter smirks and leans towards me. “No wonder you couldn’t defeat any of the looming threats our dear Tsillah has conquered.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, hotshot. Seems this Stormcaller is more to the eye and you, are very blind.” I hurl the blade into the wall, chest rising and falling. 

“You need to shut up.” 

“Oh, I’m terrified.” I roll my eyes as fellow Gambit players gather bounties, some I can easily identify as Shadows but I dare not speak to them. We must lay low, Shin is out there, the Vanguard breathes down our neck constantly, there is no safe haven for us. Not here. Not on Earth. 

The drag of heavy fabric echoes throughout the halls. My fist clench together and I sit up straight. Drifter smirks at my on edge appearance. Would she be so stupid to come down here? Then again, there is a thin line between genius and insanity. But for her, it’s more like idiocy and even more idiocy. 

“You look so pleased to see me.” Raven. I leap to my feet and raise my hand to her. She doesn’t flinch or show any sign of fear. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“Considering you were the one who told me about Tsillah, yeah I do.” 

“You’re the one who can’t bring down a Guardian if I’m correct. I wonder how the Dredgen’s feel about that. Would you want a leader who couldn’t bring down their enemy?” she crosses her arms. 

“What do you know?” Everyone thinks they can read me. They know nothing. They don’t know anything about me. 

“All that I need to know, which is not for you.” Raven slides out of my grasp and takes my seat. That’s my spot. How dare she act superior to me? Warlocks. Always claiming the crown. No matter who they take down. Pathetic. They never did know how to play fair. 

“What do you want?” I spit out. Raven tilts her head to the side, those dark eyes gleaming. 

“What do you want? According to Spider, you’re losing the little bet you engaged-” 

“What? Do you have information for me? I won’t ever trust you or that bug again.” Raven shrugs her shoulders and relaxes into the seat. 

“Well, then tell me, Nassir, have your previous methods been working? Your ever so strong facade of strength and stubbornness is becoming transparent. Seems who you are is contracting who you want to be. Strong, reliable, leader material, a true Shadow, all I’m seeing is a weakling who pulls at strings, a child who barely knows how to stand.” I grit my teeth together and press my finger into her chest. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” 

“That’s what you keep telling yourself. Does that bring you comfort? Security? Affirmation? Guardians, Shadow’s, the Vanguard, Dredgen’s, don’t know who you actually are underneath that armor? Underneath that illusion you want everyone to see? Who you truly are?” 

“You’re the one stating blind assumptions as works of truth.” 

“And you continue to write them off. Denial is a strong motivator. Do you think anyone would want to trust or stand alongside someone who caved into the Darkness?” 

I trust you.

I trust you.

“Stop thinking you know everything about me. You think I can’t bring a Guardian down. Watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and, this short little story thingy is coming to close soon...ish...heavy on the ish right now.


	22. Mysteries of Luna

“How much longer are you going to hide? You can’t keep running from Nassir forever, Guardian.” Shaxx’s voice breaks on the comms. I yank my helmet off and heave it against the cavern wall. “Tsillah…” 

“I know! I know! I heard you! It’s just,” my chin starts to tremble, “I failed Shaxx. I failed. I can’t do anything right. His path of Darkness is different than mine. He fell and didn’t learn how to fly. Nassir didn’t have anyone like you beside him when he was down. He was alone!” 

“Then be there for him. Be beside him. Take him in stride. When he runs, run with him and when he stumbles offer a hand. Every good deed he receives affects him. I know Nassir, he won’t accept it at first but time changes everything. A pebble can start a rockslide, one drip of water brews a hurricane, a gentle snowflake can summon an avalanche. One single moment can alter the future, forever. Do not doubt the impact of your interactions with him.” 

“You make it sound easy,” I grumble, sniffing away the frustration. Shaxx chuckles and smiles. 

“A lifetime spent in selfish desires for power and destruction can teach a lesson or two. I am who I am now because of a great teacher, one who knew patience and kindness.” 

“But what about Twilight Gap?” Shaxx lets out a sigh and stares up at the Traveler. 

“What is the past, is the past. We must let go of it and learn, grow, bloom. Guardian’s have thrived for this long, and they shall continue too, merging into lives that Iron Lords or Warlords or those who woke with time never imagined. Forgiveness is strong, and the hope for a brighter future, even more so.” 

“How can you be so optimistic all the time?” 

“Because I know how it feels to be at rock bottom, Tsillah. As do you.” 

My Ghost appears before me, shell jolting around. 

“We’ve got a problem. A major problem.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The Hive activity on Luna is going rampant!” Shaxx tenses at the name. 

“Tsillah-” I cringe at his tone. He doesn’t like it one bit.

“I know, I know! I shouldn’t be sticking my nose there. Zavala wrote off the Cosmodrome and Luna unsafe for a reason-” 

“You were inspecting the Cosmodrome too?” I will learn when to shut up, one of these days.

“Yeah..?” 

“Of course you would,” he sighs and shakes his head. “Nassir was right about you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Me? Why would I follow Zavala and his rules? I know I should, but, come on, if you’re going to say I can’t go somewhere a small part of me will test that theory. Is it good? Probably not. “Anyways, what did you find out?” 

“Hive rituals and commotion has grown in the last few days. The Hellmouth is overflowing with signatures that are close to Shadows, some stronger than others. I think their base is in Luna. Somewhere crawling underneath the tunnels and temples they have created.” 

“Are you positive?” 

“No, but it is a possibility, a likely one growing by the day.” 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Gathering all the Shadows and Dredgens together? What would that accomplish? Are they forming an army? Legions? Who is their enemy? Shin? The Vanguard? Everyday Guardians? 

“I don’t have the slightest idea.” 

“A gathering of large numbers is dangerous, no matter how you look at it. Seems Nassir has been busy, or the living Dredgen’s are summoning their ranks.” No. It can’t be. They aren’t mindless to blindly assemble in masses, but with the Vanguard’s gaze turned away, they could thrive. But it doesn’t feel like that. 

“No, that doesn’t sound right.” 

“How so?” 

“Having legions upon legions of Shadow’s doesn’t automatically mean war, but could it? It might. But having a mass that vast in any mind doesn’t mean destruction. It could be a celebration? Declaration? A ceremony of some sort?” 

“Like the birth of a new Dredgen?” I sharply inhale. Sometimes, I hate my own mind.

“Yeah.” Nassir always did like a grand performance. Or so he claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Luna, the Moon, whatever you wanna call it, and the Dredgen's/Shadow's aren't linked together (or haven't been told about????) but I'm going to do that because why not? 
> 
> Oh, and this series is going to have 25 chapters so, we are on the home stretch. AND do you peeps want like a random extra chapter that has them just interacting with one another???


	23. The Hellmouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it changes perspectives from Nassir to Tsillah, thus why the little divider in the story. So yeah! I think that's the only thing I need to explain.

“So, you’re finally going to join the ranks, eh Nassir?” Andrew smirks, his purple eyes gleaming with delight. I nod my head and take in the fact Andrew is complimenting me for a change. I don’t know how I feel about it, yet. 

“Yeah, you seem happy?” 

“Another Dredgen, another Shadow, I see it all as gain. The Vanguard will be begging for mercy once every Guardian and Lightless knows what they’re doing. Taking back their promises, picking off stray Guardian’s that has wandered from the Light, treating us like a plague, a disease that must be wiped out. Disgusting. That isn’t leadership.” 

“You’re right, they shouldn’t be the top dogs, they don’t deserve their titles and ranks. Nothing. Zavala has no strength left in him and Ikora remains still and statue-like, holding herself high above others.” 

Warlocks. Claiming knowledge is the only important key to success in a class. Pathetic. Weaklings who hide behind books and words that aren’t their own. Guardians who study the universe and it’s mysterious, but are terrified to go out and explore the untamed Wilds. And when it comes to weapons and battle strategies? Please. They know nothing of the truth. 

What feels like a hand runs across my shoulders, fingers sparking with Arc energy that streams throughout my bones. I quickly turn around, eyes searching for the target I’ve been pursuing for weeks. Only one person. One stupid Guardian. Who obviously forgot her death is the pleasure I’m strongly lusting after. The hunt isn’t over. Not until I win. And I always take the crown. I never will be second best. I don’t deserve anything but the podium. 

“There’s the raging fire I know,” Andrew smirks and follows my gaze. “Why don’t you go say hello? I’m sure she missed you.” I grin and flip my tattered hood up. The plan I’ve been bent over day and night is finally coming together. She left me alone, in the dark, as she preaches Light is for all, waving her hands in front of the crowds as I was crumbling below the earth. Old, forgotten, cast away. 

There is no future for me. If I go down, I’m bringing her with me. I won’t die alone. 

I will have my revenge. 

Tsillah’s body tenses as my shadow is cast upon her. She releases her held breath and faces me. 

“Nassir.” 

“Warlock,” I smirk. Her stance doesn’t falter in my presence. She should be trembling, begging for mercy, pleading that she was wrong to take the glory from me. Defeating Ghaul was my duty and only mine. But Tsillah remains silent. As if that will help her now. Closed lips, the ultimate sign of guilt and shame. “I was assigned a mission, a patrol on the Moon, and I was wondering if you would grace me with your presence?” 

>>>

Nassir is asking me for help? And on Luna, no less. Pieces are falling in place that I’ve foreseen. The weight in my chest grows heavier, I can’t push to the side this feeling any longer. The ominous presence taking over my physical being. I take in a breath and accept his offer. 

Even if it to my death. 

A haunting smile spreads across his entire face as if I’m taking the reapers course. Following what he wants, with no exceptions or argument. 

I can sense Shaxx’s shoulders drop as I trail behind Nassir. He knows what will happen next. He knows what to do. 

Everyone does. 

No one is to interfere. Unless I say so. 

The Traveler’s Light can only protect a Guardian for so long, my legacy shall soon be cut off and written as a legend and tale. But, I’m at peace with that future. I accept it. I will embrace it. I’m serving my purpose. Two paths lie before me. Light shall reign in eternal peace, or Darkness shall rise with no one to counter it’s mighty hand. 

Luna’s surface crunches beneath our feet, where Earth laboratories and storage units once littered now have been engulfed by the crevasses and the gasses it emits. Nassir continues to lead, over rock and ruins that once had a cause, to help humanity expand into the stars. Now, they are nothing more than a memory. 

“Keep up, you’re dragging behind.” Nassir nags. 

“Sorry,” I mumble, head cast down. “I haven’t been here in a long time. It’s crazy how much has changed.” 

“We aren’t here to recall the past or gawk at stupid scenery, we are here on a mission. Observe the Hellmouth, it’s simple. You should be able to understand that much.” I roll my eyes and pick up my pace. 

“Well according to someone, no names or anything like that, but I am idiotic. So, you might have to tone it down a bit so I can actually understand you,” he smirks and shakes his head at my undying sarcasm. 

“You are something else.” 

“Why, thank you.” 

“That wasn’t a compliment.” 

“I know,” I push forward and pass him. Even in my dramatic and substantial robes. 

We both stand before the gaping hole that now has expanded immensely. Helium drifts over our boots while the air remains deathly still. Ghost discreetly scans the area around us. He mentions about some subtle activity, the faint movement of twisting shadows, rocks crumbling apart, and Hive rituals underground. No actual Shadows of Dredgens. But my intuition speaks out. 

Nassir leans against the disintegrating crust and observes. 

“If this crater gets any larger and continuous tremors and earthquakes shake, I fear the Moon may collapse.” he lets out a sigh and all previous snark and smart comments vanish. This change of charisma has me on edge. “Tides will change, the Earth will be thrown into chaos, one that cannot be stopped.” 

His facade is genuine, is this a mask he wears or his true colors? I can’t tell. Not yet. 

I take reckless steps towards him, not caring what he thinks. My gaze catches his. 

“What are we to do?” 

I can’t read him. Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe I shouldn’t. But this act of his, if it is, I only observe sincere honesty. 

“Report back to the Vanguard, the Moon has been out of boundaries for too long. We have to see what lies below, what creeps in the darkness, what we can’t see. The Hive aren’t the only enemies who reside here. Not with this much damage. There must be another source.” 

And we both know who it is. 

I turn my head to the side and watch Nassir hand reach back for his Hand Cannon. 

Ghost appears before me and begins telling us the stats. Nassir pauses. 

“The Hive are trying to do something, what? I have no idea. But it can’t be good. They never have been this restless before, as if scared, terrified of a power that is here. Somewhere.” Ghost stays by my side as I stand before my partner, auto rifle strapped to my back. 

“Do you have any ideas, Nassir?” he shakes his head. 

“None. The Hive fear nothing, or they shouldn’t. A power that strong doesn’t exist.” But it does. You know it. I know it. Who will cave in first? 

“I’ll ask Ikora-” 

“Don’t-” 

Nassir speaks out, his soul and mind quivering at the sight before him. 

I’m holding my Ghost out for him to destroy. I’m standing right next to him. This is what he wants. This is what he planned. Is he having second thoughts? 

“Is something wrong?” I softly ask, closing in on him. 

One flick of his knife is all it would take to end me. 

“Don’t---talk to Ikora. Don’t put her on the comms,” Nassir’s chest starts to shake, his illusion starting to fade away. Fear floods his figure. 

His hands clamp onto his Hand Cannon and points it at Ghost. I stumble back, eyes wide, heart beating out of my ribcage. Seems his enraged conscious is back. The one he created himself.

“Don’t! I didn’t bring you here to chit chat! I brought you here to put an end to you! The one who kicked me when I was down! This is vengeance. This is for you. This is for all the people you care about. This is your death.” 

Nassir is going to strike. Hard and fast. 

“Guardian-?” I clamp my hand around my Ghost and toss him away. 

“Get out of here-!” Nassir wasn’t known for any ordinary reason. His shot? Perfected with time.

Nassir’s heavy slug pierces his shell, shattering parts of his exterior. I scramble over the rugged ground and hold Ghost in the palm of my hand. His Light fades out. My shoulders begin to tremble, tears cascade down my face, and the barrel of Nassir’s weapon is pushed onto the backside of my helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps. Two more chapters. TWO MORE CHAPTERS. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not prepared for this to end........


	24. Guardian Down: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this first half will be in Tsillah's perspective, then part two will be in Nassir's, after he killed her. I didn't realize how long the chapter began to get until I began writing the end where they don't get together (you know what I mean like she doesn't die) sooooooo I'm splitting into two parts.

Nassir smirks. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? You. The single Guardian who destroyed the one chance I had to continue my legacy, kneeling before me. Death is knocking at their door.” Is that all he cares about? Being known? Owning titles that will fade with time? Guardians and Lightless beings leave marks on all they encounter. Bird, beast, human, Awoken, Frames, even Exo’s, everything and everyone. 

“You still can,” I whisper, chest shaking. Not from his weapon pressed on my head but, how I continue to fail. Nassir doesn’t see past his own ambition. He doesn’t see what I do. 

Redemption. It’s right there. 

I’m holding it in front of him. It’s always been there. It will be there, as long as I live. 

Why can’t he see that? I must lift the veil he conceals himself with. But it can’t be from force.

He must discover it himself.

“Please. The Vanguard already made up their mind about me. Anyone who sides with the Shadow’s and Dredgen Yor’s way is an automatic enemy. Why do you think the Guardian population has been decreasing? I’m not the only one like this.” I swallow the lump in my throat. I can’t admit I haven’t noticed. 

I subtly turn my head and he presses the barrel is harder on my headpiece. “Okay, I understand your point. But, you’re different-” Nassir bursts out laughing and it echoes throughout the stone walls. He stoops to my level and leans to my ear. I hold my breath. Controlling the raging Arc energy that wants to burst out and strike him down. 

It would be so easy. Knock Nassir off me. Use his own precious Hand Cannon against him. Turn the tables. I wouldn’t die. But he would. And the chance that I’ve been waiting for would be absolutely useless. 

I..can’t.

“I’m different. Different? Oh, are you going to say how much I matter and that my life actually means something? Your inspirational speech is over, Warlock. No actually, I wasn’t listening in the first place.” the trigger creaks back, my heart beats so hard it shakes my bones. “Any last words?” 

I couldn’t save the old Tower.

I couldn’t save Cayde. 

I couldn’t save Nassir. 

I couldn’t even save myself. 

I failed Shaxx. I’m sorry. 

“Last words? Really? I think that phrase is strictly copyrighted for a specific Uldren Sov.” Nassir smirks and rolls his eyes. 

“You really want a smart comment to be the last thing I remember you hearing?”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were listening.” he shrugs his shoulder and I can see his smug grin through the visor.

“Oh, I was, and so were they.” My brows close together as from behind rock structures and creeping from the cracks Shadows and Dredgens emerge. Darkness cloaking them like everyday clothing, emitting sensations that I’ve only encountered once. Tattered, scratched, worn armor portrays their stance. None of them will go down easily, and they are legions. 

I knew it. I was right. 

And I’m also about to die. 

Timing was never in my favor. This will be the one and only prime example for the rest of my existing life. 

“Your death will seal my position as a Dredgen, does that bring you comfort?” 

“Completely. Meaning you haven’t murdered any Guardians in your life yet. You can still change your fate, Nassir. I have faith in you.” I lift my eyes to the darkened sky and wait. 

“You? Believe in me? That’s utterly pathetic,” he lowly grumbles. 

“I’ve always been pathetic. By your constant reminder.” 

“Yeah. I never did like Warlocks, glad I get to kill you first. It will be so satisfying.” 

A Dredgen steps forward but their stance vaguely seems familiar. 

“What are you waiting for. This will secure your fate, as one of us. One with Dredgen Yor.” 

That voice. I know it. 

“I’m taking in, Tsillah, the stupid Stormcaller’s, final moments. I want to remember this well.” 

“Nassir,” I exhale and fix eyes with him. “Please. I know this isn’t what you want. No matter how hard you try to hide it. Please, reconsider this. You do not know what you will awaken.” 

“Don’t act like you know me. You know nothing.” 

“I know enough about you that this whole gathering of Shadows and Dredgens is a card you’ve been holding onto too long and you’re forced to show your hand. I’m not stupid. Slow and obvious, but not stupid.” he sneers and the trigger caves into his power. 

“Goodbye.” I smile and lay a hand on his cheek.

“No, actually. It’s hello.” 

And the luminous scenery of Luna and her glory dissipates into darkness. Who knew that one who was born for a sublime task would be taken away so quickly. 

I knew my life was going to be short. I had a feeling. 

But I never knew it would be from a fellow Guardian. The one I was trying to save. The one I..grew to love. Even with all his flaws and contradicting thoughts. He was human. I was Awoken. The odds were always against us. 

Who am I to think that he would return the same warmth? 

Only a fool would. Guess he got that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tsillah.....I hate killing off characters. But her death isn't in vain. I promise you all. There is more. The is always more. Just let me finish the chapter first.


	25. Guardian Down: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? Cause I'm not....

I take in the glorious victory before me. Tsillah’s meaningless life and precious Light dwindling from her limp body. Her ending was only done by one. By me. The greatest triumph I will ever accomplish. No. I will expand on that thought. 

With the Vanguard in a critical and weakened state, I shall attack them next. They have no true leader. No enslaved minion to do their will. No Guardian to protect them. No one to gather them together. 

A hand clasps onto my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“You did wonderful, Orsus.” Vale. I let out the held breath and relax into his grasp. “Welcome to your family.” 

“Thank you.” Dredgen Vale raises his hand and draws all wandering eyes to us. 

“Here, in front of all these witnesses and born on Luna, a new Dredgen. Shadows, bow to your new leader.” I easily pick out Jysper, Freda, and Andrew in the mass before us. I never did agree on the idea of matching armor. I thought it was ridiculous. Idiots. “Orsus, the name you chose means beginning,” Vale’s palm becomes like a scorching flame, searing through my armor. I bite my lips, eyes squinting in pain. “And this, as a Dredgen, this is your new beginning. All hail, Orsus!” 

The Shadows kneel, bow onto the Moon's surface as my fellow Dredgen’s lower their head in respect. Finally. What I deserve. Respect. Love. Fear. Admiration. Took long enough. And I didn’t need that worthless Warlock or the Vanguard’s help. 

Vale’s fiery touch cools into mere coals. Why did I think for a moment that I felt someone else? Someone who was supposed to be dead? Shin. Why does the air I breathe suffocate me? No. It can’t be him. Vale confirmed his death. Burned to death by his beloved Light filled flames. I’m just being paranoid. That’s all. Nothing else. 

The assembly starts to jolt around. Vale lowers his hand, his attention directed towards this motion. A Titan pushes through the darkened bodies, chest heaving. 

“Dredgen Vale! Dredgen Orsus! We have been discovered! A battalion of Earth jumpships is upon us! The Vanguard is among them!” I grit my teeth together and kick Tsillah’s corpse. 

I knew this wasn’t going to be the end. She made it too easy. I should have seen this! Warlocks. Always creeping around, secretive, treacherous actions runs in their blood. Yet they cover their true selves with innocents and purity. Nothing but fakes. Imposters. The weakest class. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Vale grumbles, fists clenched together. I scan the crowd for my Fireteam, none of them are there. My heart plummets into my stomach. What? Did they run? They are not cowards! They wouldn’t run away from a fight! I know them. 

“They will kill us all!” 

“You’ve led us to our deaths!” 

No. This is wrong. This isn’t how it's supposed to end. They will not win. Not again. 

Vale raises his hands and soothes the panicking regiment. 

“Do not fear. They will storm Luna, but their blood will be spilled, mercilessly! They will not win. We are the Shadows of Yor! We do not run, no. Not when those who we cared for, the Vanguard slaughtered without thinking about the future consequences! We will have revenge! We will have vengeance! For those who couldn’t witness the crowning of this upcoming Dredgen! We will fight! And we will win!” the previously scared and horror-stricken Shadows raise their weapons, their hearts beating with a new meaning. 

Luna is our base. Our home. 

And we will defend it. 

The fleet of ships sails over our heads as we scatter into the Moon. I effortlessly scout out Shaxx’s vessel. I knew he would come. 

I murdered his favorite Guardian after all. 

The war for the Moon begins. Light clashes with Darkness. Neither sides giving up. Bullets and fists are exchanged. Bones break, Light diminishes, Shadows fall into memories. 

We will show no mercy, for we received none. It’s us against them. They are the enemy. 

The Vanguard. Lord Shaxx and his Frames. Amanda Holliday. Sayura Hawthorne and Lightless beings. Asher Mir. Sloane. Dead Orbit. Future War Cult. New Monarchy. And finally, brainwashed Guardians who follow Zavala and Ikora’s reign. Foolish beings. 

All forms of Light will be wiped out, no longer annoying, pesky, speck of Light in our side. But Darkness, us, Shadows and Dredgens will consume the worlds in fear. 

Peace will finally thrive in this universe.

We will destroy those who oppose us. 

I briefly reload my Hand Cannon as I spot Raze-lighter in the midst of Shadows. With one swing, Shaxx cuts down those who challenge him. My jaw tightens and fire a warning shot. His hand twists around the hilt and blocks the slug with his legendary blade. Show off. Shaxx lowers his Solar engulfed weapon. 

“Nassir.” his voice no longer lavished with fatherly love. 

“Shaxx, how nice to meet you here! I never would have expected it!” I smirk. 

“You shouldn’t have killed her.” I scoff and roll my eyes. Please. That Guardian is history. She doesn’t matter anymore. My lack of a proper response makes him continue. “She loved you, whole-heartedly, and you murdered her in cold blood.” 

“Love? What love has she shown me? None.” I don’t think she could understand that concept. It’s one that few know and fully understand. I don’t think she withheld the brain capacity. 

“There were countless times where all she had to do was reach out and strike you down. But she didn't. Tsillah, she believed in you, she saw the good in you and knew you could change your fate. And that you wouldn’t be standing over her body, submerged into Darkness, but standing with you, by your side.” 

As if. My death was the only thing she wanted. Me, out of her life. Out of this universe. 

“Let your weapon speak. I’m tired of pointless speeches and lectures. Did you know that in her last moments she gave me a supposed pep talk? Well. You know what happened. She’s dead. What are you here for, Warlord? Satisfaction when I breathe no more?” Shaxx shakes his head and his metal cools into faint embers. 

“I didn’t come here for satisfaction, Tsillah wouldn’t want that. She deserved the best, and you only threw the worst of yourself onto her. I should have been there for you.” I frown and lift my weapon. 

“I think you’re a little late for that.” Shaxx swipes his blade in front of him. 

“Justice will be served here, are you ready for it?” Considering I have a gun and you have a sword? I think the outcome is already before us. 

“You say that as if I’m a villain?” Where should I pierce the Titan’s precious hide? Straight between his horns? Blow a hole in his chest? Weaken him first, a clear shot to his leg would render him useless then finish him off? Oh, this is too much fun. 

“You’re worse. Nefarious, loathsome, someone who you never were.” 

“Well, too bad. Seems in this fight, I win. What can you do against me, Titan?” I darkly grin underneath my helmet. Shaxx readies his stride, sword once again set ablaze. 

“I am the Crucible, Dredgen. You do not challenge one who lived through tragedies. Or underestimate the power of one Guardian.” I tilt my head high and wait for him to make the first move. All I need is one shot. One fatal blow to end the raging beast. The one I should have ended earlier. 

“I’m terrified.” 

“You should be.” 

I steady my arms, eyes pinpoint on my current target. Lord Shaxx. Tsillah’s friend. Tsillah’s ultimate weakness. Too bad for her. She could have been much stronger. 

All it takes is one voice. One single Shadow among us. Their shrill tone is one I can’t ignore.

“The Iron Lords are upon us!”

No. No! They were supposed to be dead! Extinct! A race of warriors that no longer lived! Who brought them forth? Who called them together! Only Saladin holds such power! That old crusty man. 

Ancient Solar, Arc, and Void energy explodes into the air. Flaming hammers and axes storm my ranks, worn weapons unleash magazines of matured bullets pierce, tearing down Shadows and Dredgens. Gleaming bronze, silver, and golden armor overcome us. 

“No. No!” I scream, veins erupting from my neck. None of this was supposed to happen.

The faint distraction lowers my observation. Just for a moment. 

A sharp pain shred through my thigh. I crumble onto the ground, heart racing at the sight and sounds around me. My finger curves into the trigger. I take aim. And the trigger caves beneath my power. 

Click.

It’s blank. 

Fear creeps into my throat. 

Click. Click. Click. 

Every single attempt, ending with a dull, echoing click. 

“No! No!” I clash my teeth together, body trembling in distress as I bleed out onto the Moon. Shaxx raises his sword and presses it onto my chest. His Solar weapon reigns supreme. A weaklings sword. 

“She loved you. She brought us together. She did so much and all you did was push her importance in your life to the side.” 

“She never cared about me. Stop saying she did. She was selfish.” I hiss like a snake. 

“Tsillah died for you. She wanted to prove a point. She has destroyed beasts, gods, yet she chose to die by your hands. Not by the Hive, Fallen, Cabal, Scorn, or Vex. You can’t see what she has done for you. You can’t see past yourself.” I scoff and lean into his weapon. 

“You act as if her deeds were one of mercy.” 

“They were,” Shaxx lets out a long sigh, “but from me, you will receive none.” Saladin jogs to Shaxx’s side, machine gun in hand. 

“What shall we do?” 

“The Shadows who surrendered, show them grace, and those who retort..will be eliminated.” Saladin spreads the word throughout the remaining Guardians and Lightless beings. His head slowly turns towards the Gunslinger he knew. But now, no more. “You have one chance, Nassir. Will you surrender and accept this as a sign of redemption?” 

I sneer and lean towards him. 

“Never.” 

I let pride be my weakness. I let it shield my vision. I let it consume me and throw to the side common sense along with all thoughts of a new life. 

But I did what I thought was right. 

I was wrong. 

I was so wrong. I died nonetheless, but I didn’t bring her with me. 

Tsillah brought me with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the very depressing, heart wrenching, and just utterly chaotic ending. BUT DONT WORRY IM WORKING ON THE FLUFFY ONE SO DRY THOSE TEARS


	26. The Phoenix Prevails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a little overlapping but a different ending (obviously)

A Dredgen steps forward but their stance vaguely seems familiar. 

“What are you waiting for? This will secure your fate, as one of us. One with Dredgen Yor.” 

That voice. I know it. 

“I’m taking in, Tsillah, the stupid Stormcaller’s, final moments. I want to remember this well.” His snarky and cocky facade can only hold for so long! Why won’t he let himself be vulnerable? Why won’t he forgive himself? Why, Nassir? Change your fate before it’s too late… 

“Nassir,” I exhale and fix eyes with him. “Please. I know this isn’t what you want. No matter how hard you try to hide it. Please, reconsider this. You do not know what you will awaken.” I don’t want to see Luna smothered with dead Lightless Guardians and Shadows. No. I want to avoid all this. I want to be by your side. I want you to see. 

“Don’t act like you know me. You know nothing.” 

I clench my jaw, eyes misting over. “I know enough about you that this whole gathering of Shadows and Dredgens is a card you’ve been holding onto too long and you’re forced to show your hand. I’m not stupid. Slow and obvious, but not stupid!” Nassir rolls his eyes, Ghost noticeably stirs in the dust. Hope rises in my chest. 

This isn’t over. 

“You’re still stubborn, even on your deathbed.” 

“And you are still so blind to what I’m offering. Redemption.” 

I’m not giving up this time. I will fight. 

I will fight for him. This time I will succeed. 

His head falls, Hand Cannon lowering to his hip. “I know nothing of it.” 

“Because you never accepted it.”

A broken voice comes through the comms but I don’t answer. Not yet. Hold off. Stand your ground. 

“You never showed me it. You never gave me grace, Warlock.” Nassir’s shoulders start to tremble. He is fighting his own conscious. He can’t straighten out what is truth or fiction. I rise to my feet and hold out my hand. 

“I did.” A moment of silence passes. The gears in Nassir’s mind slowly turning. 

“No, you didn’t!” he yells, slapping my hand away. The barrel of his weapon is forced upon my forehead. I lowly chuckle and let the tear fall down my face. 

“Nassir, how many times have we been in this spot? How many more times will you continue to fight the one who actually cares about your wellbeing? The Shadows don’t, the Dredgens could care less. Your life can be so much more than this. Life is more than bearing titles.” Vale creeps behind him, sensing my thoughts causing him to think twice. 

“How do you know this?! You took everything away from me! You destroyed my glory! You took everything away from me!” his voice quivers, teeth chattering against each other. 

“He is right, she is just stalling. Finish her. Finish her now!” Nassir shakes his head as his raging conscious fights his dwindling heart. Who shall he believe? What he wants too? Or what is right before him? 

Who has always been there. 

“Felwinter’s Peak. Remember?” I stretch out my arm and brush his shoulder. His eyes drift down to my touch and his gaze finds mind. Nassir’s eyes search mine for any sort of false intentions, an action he had to master throughout his life. Sifting through Guardians, Lightless, Shadows, Dredgens, tagging them either friend or foe. A task for an immortal never ends. 

The tension in his body shifts, muscles relaxing, and he breathes. 

“I do.” 

Snow covered rocks. Cold air, whistling the day away. Boots crunching. Stone structures touching the heavens. The wolves. Saladin. Our duel. Our time spent together. Simple conversations that revealed too much. A wound that heals. Mercy. Love. 

Vale shoves Nassir to the ground, his fist engulfed in flames. I kneel down and draw Nassir close. His body goes limp, knowing he can’t do anything else. The truth is final before him, and he must accept it. Even if he doesn’t want too. 

“Witch! Orsus! She is bewitching you! Do not fall for her spell!” 

“Says the one who pushed him down!” I raise my voice, Arc energy sparking but slumps away. The Light. My Light. I still have some left, but not enough to take him down. 

Ghost. I need him. He needs me. 

Vale stoops in front of my face, chest heaving out hot air. I don’t bash an eyelash, he has no power over me. I don’t fear the Darkness anymore. I won’t let my past conquer the future. I won’t. I will remain strong. 

“You don’t know what’s good for him.” Vale hisses. 

“And you’re saying you do, Dredgen?” I snap back at him. 

“Why are you fighting for me?” Nassir mumbles. 

I chuckle and press my helmet against his. “Because you’re worth fighting for.” 

I know what I have to do. A plan begins to develop in the back of my mind. A stupid one that may not work, but it’s worth a shot. I’m willing to risk my life, one more time. 

My gaze meets Vale, his stance jolts at the fire I possess. 

“You and your followers will see the Light like it never was before. I’m giving you one chance. And only one.” Vale scoffs and shakes his head. He does not know what is closing in on Luna. 

“You act as if you’ll take us down, a legion. A battalion of Shadows. One measly Guardian will end us all. I don’t think so.” I nod my head and the future unfolds before my eyes. I didn’t want to bring down Shadows, I wanted to save them, but, I have to do what I must. Shaxx told me that fate and destiny aren’t what we always want. 

“Nassir,” 

“Yeah?” he weakly responds. 

“Can you stand?” 

“I think.” 

That’s all I need. 

“Cover me.”

“What?” 

I dive for Ghost. Vale wraps his fingers around his knife and launches at me. I clamp my hands around his broken shell and focus all the Light remaining in me into him. Sweat drips from my brow as this transfer of unexplainable energy brings him back to life. Bright blue waves ripple across Luna’s surface, knocking back Dredgens and Shadows. I let out an ear-splitting scream as Light shatters the ground around us. My lungs beg for air as Nassir has his dagger out protecting me from Vale. I collapse onto the ground, eyes drifting closed. 

“Tsillah! Tsillah!” Shaxx? The fleet must be close by. Good. Everything is coming together. I might not see it, but, I know it’s happening. 

“I’m...I’m okay.” 

“What did you do?” the stress in his voice doesn’t bypass my ears. 

“I brought Ghost back.” I chuckle. 

“You---you did what!?” 

“Just get here soon, please...Nassir can’t fight by himself.” Ghost flies over to my side and scans my vitals. His shell falls as the damage I’ve done to myself is an extreme I’ve never reached before. There is always another level, and I don’t think I’m supposed to reach it. 

“What were you thinking?!” his electric vocals screech. I smile as Nassir gives a nasty right hook to Vale. Overhead, the fleet of ships soars and I let my eyelids drop. 

“About the future.” 

>>>

“She has been out for days!” Nassir hisses through his clenched teeth as he paces in front of Shaxx. Shaxx raises his hand and places it on Nassir’s shoulder. 

“Nassir, calm down. Everything is under control.” 

“How can you be so---composed?! Aren’t you scared she won’t make it?!” the Titan chuckles and gazes at my sleeping figure. 

“Tsillah isn’t any ordinary Guardian. She has done so much that if the Speaker was still with us, he would tremble in her presence. Do not doubt her. Tsillah is a fighter. She won’t give in so easily.” 

“You two talk as if trying to wake the dead. You’ve accomplished it,” I grumble. So much for rest and recovery. Nassir jumps out of Shaxx’s grasp and comes to my side. His face shifts between hurt and relief. I’d be confused too. His lips press into a straight line, fist clenched. 

“What were you thinking?! Don’t pull a stupid stunt like that again!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t know any better. You know, being pathetic and stupid is my automatic go to.” I smirk and without rolling my eyes. 

“You are an idiot.” I don’t think he means that as an insult or compliment. It’s simply how it is. 

“And that’s how I like it.” Nassir scoffs and leans on my bed. His smile causes my pulse to run wild. There it is. His real smile. Not smirking, or engulfed in Darkness but true and genuine. 

“But, I can’t figure out why. Why did you help me?” 

“Because I know every life is worth saving, even the ones who have lived through the darkest nights.” Nassir flicks my forehead and I flinch. 

“You’ve been around Shaxx and Saladin way too much.” 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing, Hunter.” his eyes soften and I, surprisingly, keep my heart from bursting out of my chest. 

Lord Shaxx just shakes his head and closes the door behind him. 

“Those two Guardians, they will make history together. Not one above the other, but together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this final chapter wraps up Malfeasance. Unless you would want an uber fluffy one, then I will gladly do so or something. And I will have an explanation on why I wrote this story because everyone should hear it. But yeah, peace out peeps.


	27. Explanation for "Malfeasance"

First off, I want to thank my friend, that I met on Destiny over a year ago, for not killing me (because you don't want to get into a gunfight with him. He will smoke you, trust me, I know) since Nassir and his characteristics are kinda based on him. So that's that. Thanks fammmmmmm! You're one of the best! Just kidding, you are the best!!!!!

Secondly, the main reason why I wanted to write this is on the topic of redemption/salvation/darkness of one's heart/you know. The nitty gritty stuff that we human's, Exo's, Awoken, and aliens are made out of. But anyways. I'm going to get serious eventually. 

With being such complex and complicated creatures of the Light, and other heavenly matter, there are moments that we (no matter how strong and resilient we may be) will stumble down into Darkness/temptations/lies/addictions/negative thoughts that we ensnare ourselves into. Being so into our failures/complicated situations/past mistakes/flaws can tie us into a knot that we cannot untangle ourselves alone. In countless circumstances where we need help but are too terrified/prideful/shy/timid/etc. to ask for it, sometimes (or for me most of the time) we end up making it worse. And it gradually becomes a cycle that seems impossible to get out of, but there is always hope. Always. 

Nassir and his constant desire for his old life keeps him from growing into who he should become. Instead, he dwells in the past, becomes easily enraged when another Guardian takes away what "should have been his" when honestly any other Guardian could have done it. He is selfish, greedy, focusing only on what he wants, and is completely blind to the thought that what is going on right ahead of his is okay even though it isn't what he wants. Also, the fact that what is currently around him is his final destination. He joined the Shadows of Yor while he was in a low spot, he destroyed Ghosts and watched Guardians die, Darkness took hold of him and he didn't think twice about a happy ending or redemption because he believed his future was to be a Dredgen. A path that no one could recover from or even be shown mercy. In his mind, the Vanguard hated him, despised him for his choice, and he settled for that. He thought that was the end. Everyone hated him, so, why even bother trying to change? That's where Tsillah comes in. 

Tsillah is someone that I can (incredibly and personally) relate to. She being young and not knowing the ways of the world, was looked down upon until she defeated Ghaul. Conquering such a threat to the Light launched her into a spotlight she never knew of before. She heard about Nassir and all he did at the Old Tower (they crossed paths before but never knew it). She knew him. Or thought she did. A hero of the Tower turning on their own kind wasn't heard of before. Considered a myth or fairytale in her eyes because who would want to raise their weapon against a friend? That was until she ran into the Titan in Rumble. Her first encounter with a Shadow. She got a taste of the Darkness, she killed an actual Guardian before Nassir and crumbled at the power she possessed. Her single action engulfed her. She killed someone of the Light. That became her weakness. That is what she associated herself with, a killer. Not someone who defeated Ghaul, stopped Panoptes, ended Uldren (and more to come), but a speck of Light who turned their weapon on a fellow Guardian. A traitor, a murderer. But when all lights go out, you truly see who is there for you. Tsillah caved, she was tempted, she played the part she was supposed to: happy, sarcastic, carefree but someone noticed her facade. Shaxx. He became her support. He helped her remember who she was. She was a Guardian and their tasks aren't always written in stone. Shadows of Yor were alive and thriving under the Vanguards nose, she knew that. He knew that. But neither of them said anything out of fear. With Shaxx by her side, she healed and became a stronger person. She didn't let fear hold her in place. She destroyed it. That one moment in time did not define her. No. It would try but it never would take hold of her again. 

Now, reaching out for help is literally one of the hardest things to do, so, sometimes without our knowing someone comes along. Do we like them in the beginning? Sometimes, but other times not really. But being with someone in a low spot can be such a help. A Light if I dare say. Because man, people are hurting and no one knows it. People identify themselves with their failures/past/flaws/fears/complications/etc. and that is a weight to carry. Too heavy for someone by themselves. And man, sometimes I gawk at the sights I see. People loving one another then turning against each other, a friend comforting an enemy, someone backstabbing their closest ally, or lashing out on themselves for one single mistakes (whoops, guilty there) There is so much pain, fam. And people don't know it.

But there is always redemption. But there is always hope. There is always another path to take. Mistakes can be forgiven. The past is the past for a reason. Flaws shouldn't define your being. 

And you know, the best thing about being a Guardian is you're never truly beaten. AND SHOW ME WHAT LOVE LOOKS LIKE. 

I'm sorry, I love Shaxx's quotes. They are the best. 

Now, I don't know what situation anyone is in right now, but there is always hope. There is always a turning point. There is always a sun that rises when the moon sets. There is always a clearing after a storm. There is always beauty in the mix of destruction. 

There is always something in life that will try to bog you down but don't let up. 

As Guardians and fellow Lightbearers, we must be there for one another. We must stand up and fight for our friends who cannot. We must have one another's back. We must show others that love is stronger than hate. We must show that two is better than one. 

We must show that being alone, is never an option. 

Being by yourself in the midst of chaos is the worst (I know it by heart). 

And there is always hope, as long as you accept it with open arms. Healing comes to all, even from the longest and darkest nights. Dawn is coming.

If you're currently in a rough spot right now, no matter race, gender, and all those dividing opinions that separate humans from others, you can make it. You can conquer what is holding you captive. You can overcome the Darkness.

I believe in you. I know you can be in a better place. 

Stand up and fight alongside those who love and support you. 

It's amazing what can happen.

I love you all very much, thank you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, do you peeps want like an extra chapter of them two interacting or something?


	28. Extra: Post Luna (a little bit of fluff and tears and heartache and angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a little something to top the mini-story it off!

I raise my hands above my head and let out a long sigh, eyes feeling heavy. Between patrols, Strikes, the “Wishing Well” and random Vanguard requests, I’m surprised I haven’t crashed in my jumpship more often. But then again, the main reason why I don’t is due to Nassir. How it isn’t ‘good for my health’ or ‘you actually need to get some decent sleep’. You know, as if he doesn’t stay up late. He doesn’t think I see him wandering off to Luna in the darkest hours of the night. I don’t mention it, of course. Why does he do it? No idea. Am I curious to get an answer? 

Heck yeah.

Ghost pops up, his shell jumping around in excitement. It makes me happy seeing him back to his normal gleeful mood. 

“Nassir just got done with his assignment from Shaxx!” An assignment from Shaxx? I smell something funky. I lean forward against the console. 

“Where was it?” 

“On Luna? He said something about a possible Brood Queen and some minor Hive ritual activity.” 

“Ah, okay.” Shaxx doesn’t look to Luna. He never has. That isn’t his responsibility, only the Vanguards. Ghost may be fooled but, I’m not. I enter in the coordinates and turn my ship around, bound towards one floating celestial rock. 

“Tsillah-?” 

“To put it blunt Ghost, he lied to you. Why would Shaxx overlook Luna’s commotion and keep a careful watch on the statistics? As we all know. Lord Shaxx is the Crucible.” And only the Crucible. 

His light dims as memories rush over both of us. “Oh, but, why would he be there?” 

“I wish I knew.” 

I thought he trusted me. Did I miss judge him? A lump grows in my throat and I quickly push it to the side. No. I couldn’t have. It’s been months since the attack on Luna. Months. What keeps drawing him back? Guess I’ll figure it out. Or he will tell me. Hopefully the second one. Please be the second one.

Nassir is perched on a ledge, his golden mask gleaming in the pale light. I slide my auto rifle behind my back and take a seat next to him. His head doesn’t turn or acknowledge my presence. My heart begins aches but I don’t let it overtake me. He seems mad..?

“Hey,” I mumble. Moments of silence pass, Nassir doesn’t move from his spot. 

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” I furrow my brows. 

“Then what are you doing here?” his head snaps in my direction and I hold my breath. I always did prefer seeing his face rather than gazing into the intimidating eyes of a pretend hawk. 

“That’s none of your concern.” Nassir hisses. 

“It kind of is?” 

“Not really.” I turn and face him, shuffling around in the rocks. 

“Okay, let me start over. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nassir-” 

“I said it’s nothing! Are you deaf?! Can you stop pestering me with questions and trying to figure out what’s wrong with me!?” I lift my hands up, heart pounding out of my chest at his raised voice. Gods, mortals, immortal’s, uncanny beasts never scared me, but an enraged companion? Terrifying. I mean, Shaxx, you don’t want to get in his way when he is in a mood. Clearly, also Nassir. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” I whisper, shoulders falling at the sight before me. What has him so worked up and defensive? He never has been like this. Never. Being open is something I’m working on, I thought it was helping him. Was I wrong? 

“Why did you even come? You should be sleeping.” 

“Because I’m worried about you-” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“You can’t hide from me, Nassir. I know you’ve been coming out here lately-” 

“Oh so what, now you’re my official Guardian? Making sure I’m eating, sleeping, getting enough exercise? Ever heard of personal space? Ever heard of it?” I shake my head as this conversation has escalated like those stupid protocols. 

“Why are you so angry? This isn’t like you.” 

“Why are you so nosy? Can you stay out of my business for a change?!” Nassir raises his fist but doesn’t clash my visor. He knows better. Or he should. 

My demeanor remains calm. 

“Is that what you want? Me gone? Out of your life?” I genuinely ask. Not knowing if I could accept his answer. 

“Honestly it probably would have been better. I wouldn’t have someone breathing down my neck every hour of every day!” He can’t be serious. He can’t be. I stand up, fists shaking. 

“I came to Luna for you, to check up on you because I care a lot about you.” Nassir opens his mouth to retort but I don’t give him a chance. “Your late night rendezvous here and random adventures in the middle of the night terrify me! I wake up and see you’re not there! I wake up and think that you could be dead, Lightless, and I wouldn’t be able to reach you in time! I don’t want you to be out of my reach because I’m horrified about losing you! Why can’t you see that?!” I can’t help but let the tears flow down my cheeks. I can’t hold them back either. There’s no point. 

"You don't have too," he grumbles, his eyes no longer on me.

"Why are you pushing me away?" His fingers dig deep into his palms and a hush falls on both of our shoulders.

"Because I have the capability of killing you."

That's what he is scared of? That's what's pushing him away from me? That's the reason why he is isolating himself? 

"Anyone can-"

"No!" His hands clasp onto my shoulders and force me down on the ground. Dust blocks my sight, but I know he is still there. Shaking and mumbling to himself. "No. I can kill you. I've seen what I could have been in a dream. You, lying dead on the Moon, and one single bullet pierced through your helmet. Me, a horrifying Dredgen. Why..? Why do you stay around someone who could turn against you in any given moment?" 

"Because I trust you, Nassir. I know who you are," I place both hands on the side of his headgear. "I trust you. I care about you. Get that through your thick skull." I roll my eyes and he does what I don't expect. Nassir wraps me in his embrace, trembling out of fear or hatred or some other reason that I do not know of. Nassir jolts back, hands raised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." I blankly stare at him. He seriously didn't just say that. 

"You don't have to apologize. Now come here, I think you need to know that I'm fully alive and breathing. You didn't kill me, I'm still here with you. And always will be. You got that?" I take him into my arms and slowly rock him back and forth. In a matter of moments, his breathing becomes steady and I smile down at him. 

Poor idiot, hasn't slept in days, no wonder he is out like a light. Nassir deserves all the rest, and maybe a little extra. 

"So, do you think the Traveler gave him that dream for a reason?" Ghost suggests. I shrug my shoulders and now I have him draped across my lap like a massive lap dog. 

"Maybe? I cannot say what the Traveler can or cannot do, but I know miracles are always around the corner and hope is somewhere nearby. Even if we don't see it. It's always there." 

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Ghost rolls his eye and leans towards me.

"You know, how you feel about him? You two together?" My cheeks burn red. 

"I haven't," I sadly admit. I want too, but I don't know how he will respond. 

"I think you should." Ghost beams.

I ruffle his hair and kiss his temple. "I will when the time is right."

"I'm going to start counting the days-" 

"Don't you dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, these two...I love them, a lot...sigh....


	29. Extra: Post Post Luna (this contains a lot more FLUFF and a little bit of angst and confusion in the beginning cause love can be complicated and these two are VERY COMPLEX GUARDIANS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS HAS MORE FLUFFFFFFF, but not right away. I don't know, but with these two characters they just can't start out on the right foot right away, they gotta fight for it. They gotta want it. They gotta ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!! Yeah. They're idiots. What can I say. Well I can say that. FIRMLY.

Luna rises above the newly decorated Tower, banners stream from post to post, some kind of glitter continuously falls from the sky (Warlock magic and illusions will always be the best) and a massive, thriving lushes tree branching out in the center of the courtyard. Even in the pale moonlight, it’s flawless. Except there is someone missing. But then again, he is always off doing something these days. I don’t even know if he comes back some nights. That’s exactly why I’m out here. 

A hand slaps on my back, I jump at the sudden touch. 

“Hey, Locky, don’t look so down!” a random female Titan speaks up. I nervously laugh and press my hair behind my ear. 

“I didn’t realize someone was watching,” my cheeks flush pink. She shakes her head and lounges beside me. 

“Well, to be quite honest, I think everyone has their eye on you.” I let out a loud gulp and glance around. She isn’t lying. Well. That doesn’t help the situation. Everyone has their eyes on me, except him. Except for Nassir. Wherever he is. The Titan cracks her neck and curls her shoulders in circles. “Who you waitin’ for?” 

“Huh?” she rolls her eyes and smirks. 

“There are only a few who stay up this late, beside Exo’s, seems the only options left are A: waiting for a special someone or B: you can’t sleep or actually C: you miss Cayde-6 or someone you lost. And I’ll tell you one thing---sometimes for me it’s all three.” 

“Yeah, I agree. But tonight, I’m just sitting tight, guess my friend had a late patrol or something?” she sighs and smiles. 

“They’re lucky to have someone like you. Loyal and incredibly patient.” 

“I don’t know about the patient part,” I scoff, causing her to laugh also. A familiar ship shines in the distance, making its way through the vast snow-covered mountain range. I lean forward. She turns her attention towards the worn black jumpship docking. The Titan playfully pushes my shoulder and whispers in my ear. 

“Seems not all princes ride white steeds.” I loudly laugh, probably shaking the foundation we are standing on. 

“Thanks for keeping me company.” 

“Of course. Just keeping others in mind.” she quickly waves her hand and then disappears to who knows where. 

Nassir pulls off his helmet, a heatwave hissing in the cool air. His eyes scan my figure and he crosses his arms

“Now, what have I told you?” Really? No ‘hey, thanks for staying up for me!’ or something appreciative. No, wait. I should have expected this. He isn’t the best with formality and politeness, yet. 

“I don’t have to wait until you come back-” he brushes right by me. 

Oh. Okay. 

“Exactly-” 

I match his elongated stride. “But it doesn’t even feel like you come back some days,” I mumble. Who am I kidding? It’s been like this for days. I thought what happened on Luna would have settled the tension. But something must still have him on edge. 

“I do. Not my fault you sleep through literally anything and everything. We could have an earthquake and you’d be out like a light.”

“Hey now, I don’t sleep that deeply.” Nassir rolls his eyes and flips his Hand Cannon around his padded fingers. His eyes are set in front of him, not looking directly at me. 

I know when he moves around, shifting uncomfortably because something is on his mind, or when he grumbles from whatever happened earlier in the day he shouldn’t have done out on another planet. His breathing even changes between the hours, but, then again, what do I know. Seems I know more than I’d admit. Or I should say observe. But I keep my lips sealed. 

“Please, I’ve dropped my---thankfully at the time---empty rocket launcher, and you didn’t even flinch,” he proudly announces. I roll my eyes at him. Guess that’s where the mysterious dent came from. 

“Whatever you say,” I don’t have time to argue with Nassir or bother myself over petite petty nonsense. There is no reason to. I’ve got too much on my mind, already. 

We walk the remaining distance in silence. I think that pleased him more than he would confess to. Nassir lets out a sigh and throws his head back, his charcoal hair rippling in the midnight breeze with ease. 

Am I the only one falling? Hard and fast too? Does he see anything I do and think: wow, she’s really incredible.

“Goodnight, Tsillah.” I don’t even get to answer before he closes the door. 

>>>

You would think that once in my own bed, I’d be able to finally sleep. Nope. One big N-O-P-E. I lie awake, thoughts running through my mind like nobody’s business. I aggressively rub my eyes, groaning. This isn’t fair. I mentally create a list: Nassir is back and hopefully sound asleep. I don’t have any postponed patrols or protocols or last minute requests. Everything is clean, clear, beyond spotless. But why do I feel like something is off? 

Ghost pops up before me and fixes a random strand of silver blue hair. 

“Thanks,” I mutter. 

“Tsillah, why are you still up?” 

“I wish I could tell you,” because I don’t know why myself. I stumble over to the balcony and rest upon the cold metal rail. 

“Do you want me to get Nassir? He could help you fall asleep.” Ghost offers. I shake my head and gaze down at the dimly lit City. It’s so peaceful. Unlike my conscious. 

“No, he needs to sleep. The Traveler knows how much he needs it.” I brush it off and smile but Ghost knows better. A lot better. 

“Tsillah,” Ghost raises his voice and tilts his shell towards me. 

“Okay, so do I but he-” 

“Tsillah.” I cringe at his tone. He is serious. Uber serious. 

I clench my jaw together and lift my hands in the air. “Yes, okay! Fine! I would really love to have him beside me, but clearly, he has set other rules, no---boundaries that I don’t know of. I love him, Ghost, but it feels like he doesn’t care at all!” I groan and slam my fist against the rail. 

“Guardian-” 

“No, just, don’t, please. I feel like an idiot caring about someone who just brushes me off. I’m pathetic. Utterly pathetic. I care for someone who doesn’t even think twice about me. Who am I kidding, thinking Nassir actually cares.” my eyes misty over and I wipe away the tears before they get the chance to fall. I slide on my robes. 

“Tsillah, what are you doing?” I bring out my sniper and strap it to my back. 

“Relieving stress, Ghost.” 

“Oh, okay,” he cowers away as the air around us sparks. 

A comforting warmth wraps around my shoulders. Nassir stands there in the doorway, arms crossed in kindling fury. Guess I woke him up. 

“What do you think you are doing?” I continue gathering what I’ll need for my late night venture. 

“As if you’d care.” I grab a few knives. Though they are strictly meant for the Hunter class, I want to learn how to properly handle a dagger. He comes to my side and presses his hand on my lower back. 

“I do.” I whack his hand away. Nassir searches my eyes for an explanation. 

“You clearly don’t.” I snap at him. 

“What do you mean?” I open my mouth to let everything on my mind loose, but instead, it forms into a flat line. No. Don’t yell at him. He doesn’t need to know. I leave his soothing warmth. 

“I’ll be back.” 

Nassir reaches out to grab my hand. “Where are you-” 

I close the door before he can touch me. “Out.” 

>>>

I find myself no longer in the presence of Nassir, but instead staring down a scope perfectly aimed in the center of a Captain's head. My finger curls around the trigger, and I let the single slab of lead fly. The Fallen leader crumbles onto the ground, his followers scramble into the nearest cavern. I click my tongue. 

“Seriously?” I groan. Ghost hops onto my shoulder. 

“Nassir has tried to contact you.” I mentally roll my eyes. For the tenth time. 

“Tell him I’m busy tracking-” 

“Why can’t you just tell Nassir you care for him? Is it that hard?” Ghost voice strains in annoyance. I wish it was that simple. Honestly. 

“It’s not that easy. Telling someone you..care for them is important and vital-” 

“You just stormed out of the apartment you two share.” 

“Okay, I know that wasn’t smart, but, I don’t know how he would respond. What if this supposed feeling is one-sided? I’m going to look so stupid, like a clown.” I wave my hand pretending Nassir is in front of me. “Hey! I really like you! And I was wondering if you wanted to be with me? Oh. You don’t see me like that. Oh. See how awkward it could be? Confessing your love someone then to have it completely ignored and disregarded is horrible. Downright horrific.” 

“You’re scared of rejection?” 

“Yeah. And finding out that everything I did for him was worthless.” I grumble, leaning upon the tree bark. “I won’t know what to do after that. It would be so...so much worse than awkward. We would see each other and all I would be able to see is him saying ‘I don’t feel the same way’. I don’t want that in my conscious.” Ghost perks up, his single eye glowing brightly. 

“Well yeah, no one would. But you don’t know that. You don’t know how he feels.” 

“I know..but, it can’t be that.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like he cares, I don’t know.” I angrily huff, eyebrows scrunched together. “I’m tired.” Ghost lets out a sigh and hovers over my figure. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know if they come back.” 

“Thanks,” 

But Ghost wasn’t only watching out for the Fallen. His real mission was still to be accomplished. 

>>>

I shift around, my back no longer resting on the semi-uncomfortable tree, but something much softer. And moving. My eyes widen as an arm is draped over me. I rub my eyes. That isn’t a tree branch, right? I could be hallucinating the perfect copy of Nassir’s arm, right? No. Can’t be. I press my finger into it and confirm it’s a real arm, a firm human fleshy limb. My cheeks burn bright red as his breath cascades all the way down my back. My mouth goes dry as this situation doesn’t add up in my brain. 

Nassir shuffles around in the bed and pulls me closer, back pressed against his chest. I hold my breath and look straightforward. 

What is happening? What is happening?! 

I want to scream out of confusion but the uncertainty in my mind is calmed by his steady heartbeat. 

I let out the stale air I’ve been holding. 

“Don’t pass out, idiot,” Nassir mumbles into my neck. I close my eyes and start to shake as our intimacy is now sinking in. I internally wish my pulse would lower so I could hear him better. 

He never did this before. Okay, that’s kind of a lie. He did it before, but it was forever ago. It was only once. 

And I’ve craved it ever since then. 

My conscious bounces from scenario to scenario, not finding an explanation or anything logical to confidently land on. Why is he doing this? Why now? Did he think that I was really leaving him? Did he? 

“But..how-why-when-what-” Nassir rests his lips on the crook of my neck. Well, if someone was taking my vitals, I’m sure they would be undoubtedly concerned. 

His voice is smooth like running water. “Shhh, get some sleep, love.” Love? He called me love? Did I hit my head? Is he feeling okay? Heck, am I feeling okay? 

“What?” I gasp. He smiles and nuzzles my back. 

“You heard me.” 

“No. I’m honestly lost with a running heart rate that would make any type of doctor feeling majorly uneasy.” 

“Get some rest, we will talk in the morning,” I speak too quickly before I can completely think. 

“Will you be there?” he pulls me closer and I can feel his smile on my skin. 

“Of course. I won’t leave your side, I promise.” 

Guess this is what Ghost meant by: “not everyone says ‘I love you’ the same way”. 

“No more late nights?” I perk up. 

“I guess,” he shrugs. “Unless they need me, as much as you do,” Nassir smirks. I hit his chest with my elbow. “Hey, do you really want to start a fight, in bed?” 

“When you put it that way-” 

“You just ruined the mood.” 

“You said fight and bed in the same sentence!” 

“Your brain is in the wrong spot.” 

“You spoke bad word choice!” 

“You have a dirty brain, Silly.” 

“No, I don’t! You were clearly suggestive!”


	30. Extra- Ghost Fragment 1: /I couldn’t afford to miss. Not when everyone’s life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a small thingy I'm doing, if you want to read it go ahead, its the same timeline just later on. Dealing with Dreaming City/Awoken/Petra stuff...yeah

One thing about being a Guardian is falling asleep wherever you are in that very moment. Could be in your jumpship, curled up in your worn seat or sprawled out across the console, a random cave on another planet, away from enemy eyes for a few hours, or some demolished vessel that somehow is still standing and isn't breaking under the pressure you’re pressing on it. In short, it’s a miracle if you get decent sleep. 

And right now, I’m awake. Eyes wide and staring up at the circling fan. 

I glance over to see Nassir’s back instead of his stubbled face. My lips flatten into a straight line. Well. Not what I wanted, but it’s what I got. I slide out of bed, onto the balcony. Golden lights fill the wounded City, a breeze gently weaves through my hair, and the sun starts to rise above the horizon. I never did like waking up at dawn, but my body is on autopilot mode after all these years of being touched by the Light. 

Ghost pops up beside me.

“Tsillah, you’ve got a report from Petra. Seems Hive, Taken, and Scorn are highly active around and in the Dreaming City,” he informs me. I jump onto the railing and let my feet dangle. 

“Really? More than normal?” All three of them at once? Hardly ever happens. Though, a nightmare is a nightmare no matter what shape or form it takes. Asleep or awake. Human, Exo, even Awoken. 

“Seems to be.” Not comforting. But with everything going on, why not throw another stray piece into the game? Ghost tilts to the side. “Soooo. Are you going to go help her? Or are we just going to share an awkward silence?” 

My gaze drifts back to the sound asleep Hunter, wrapped in the comforter. Ghost turns between us. I hang my head and click my tongue, making up my mind. 

Nassir will be fine without me. I won’t be gone too long. This patrol Petra has for me will be quick. I’ll be back before he knows it. Easy. 

Maybe---he’ll enjoy me not being around for once. 

I slide out of my nightwear and back into my majestic robes, with a crown upon my head. 

It's just another day in the life of being a Lightbearer. Personally, I don't mind it. I'd rather be active than standing still or cleaning my vault. Never did like the silence. One reason why taming the ominous Void wasn't on my list to do. Sorry, Ikora. You may be my mentor, but choosing what power I want to harness is my choice. And mine alone. I don't want to know the depths and secrets the Void holds. No. 

I crave brewing, pitch-black storm clouds rolling in overhead, thunder shaking the very ground I tread upon, lightning fiercely striking along the horizon, diminishing the bright noontime sun. 

I yearn for the glorious chaos that nature can only posses. The ultimatum. 

I brush the stray strands of hair out of Nassir's face and kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back." 

He probably should get a haircut soon.

>>>

I head straight for the Dreaming City, hone in on Petra's signal, and land. Instead of the glistening white armor and a comforting smile, Petra is being tended to by other Cossiars. No. No. No! 

"Petra!"

"Ah, I'm glad you came." She breathes in, her features paling over. "At least you're here now." I kneel and hold my hand out to her, she takes it with a limp grip. 

I should have responded to her plea faster. 

"This doesn’t look like a simple patrol.” At least she laughs. “What happened?" 

She grins. "Three races against us happened. Seems the cycle change has brought forth more toil and trouble than expected. Hive from one angle, Scorn from...who knows where, and Taken, of course. It's a bloodbath. Neither sides are giving up." Petra smirks and shakes her head. "You're the only person I can call for backup, T. Ever since-"

"Cayde, yeah." Don't you dare cry, don't you dare cry. The Awoken need your help right now, crying can be saved for later. Focus. "So, what intel have you got?" Petra sits up and holds out a see-through datapad. Heat signatures and Taken levels are concentrated in one certain area.

"This is all. We don't know what they're fighting over, but it's worth more than casualties all sides are facing. Including us." I lift my face, observing the west. In the distance a lonely structure continues to stand, overflowing with secrets. Ones I’m soon to discover. If I like it or not. 

“It’s all near the Mists. What is so important over there?” Petra chuckles. 

“The only minor importance is the temple there, Guardian. But, it hasn’t been activated for ages. The engines are cold, along with the Oracles. There are no offerings. There is no purpose. Our enemies are dying over a dead relic. Ever since Mara---everything is fading away. Out of life itself.” Seems to be more significant than it appears. An illusion someone wants me to believe. 

Not falling for it. 

“You mentioned an offering?” 

“Yes, but it’s been eons since one was found, or even acceptable. There are no more offerings. No more Oracles. No more hope. You’ve seen it yourself.” 

The ships. The Darkness that responded once the Light came back. 

No. I won’t let grief and fear make me stand still. Not this time. “No, Petra. There is always hope.” I let my Ghost scan the information on the tablet. “You brought me here, didn’t you?” her hand clamps around my wrist. 

“I didn’t bring you here to die, cousin.” I lay my hand on top of hers and give a reassuring squeeze. 

“I won’t. I can promise you that.” 

“Can you?” she whispers, knowing this circumstance is more than meets the eye. 

“There’s nothing I can’t defeat. I may be young and naive, but I've lost enough in my life. I won’t let anyone else be next. I refuse. I can’t stand around and do nothing.” I kiss her knuckles and bow. “I promise you, Wrath.” Petra’s face hardens.

“Don’t call me by that title.” 

“Too bad, ‘cause I think it suits you.” and with our last exchange, I dash off into the Mists. Petra’s fist continues to shake in the air, I don’t mind it. Just thinking of a distraction she can focus on, instead of poor, old me. I don’t know exactly what I’m getting myself into either, so, this will be, without a doubt, interesting. 

“Alright Ghost, you got what I wanted?” he sighs and the visual of a tainted purple crystal floods my screen. Perfect. 

“She won’t be too happy-” 

“If she finds out. Petra won’t. Now, where can I find one?” 

“You really want to know?” 

“Uh, yeah? I’m here to help. I’m not convinced the offerings are gone. It’s some type of crystal with magical properties, we are in the Dreaming City, it comes from here. I can at least piece that together. So. Where can I find one?” he rolls his eye. 

“Alright, we need to find bones from an Ahamkara.” 

“Crystal’s out of bones-”

“You said you wanted to know!” 

“I was going to say ‘cool’-” 

“There is nothing cool about this.” 

“If you’re referring to the temperature-”

Ghost materializes and bashes into my helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and with the offering thingy, Idk peeps, creative thinking? I don't actually know how someone would get the crystals (you know since they come from bounties) so I'm using my creative license? Idk....


	31. Ghost Fragment 2: /Yours, until the flame dies and all words have been spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter we go. This mini thing is turning out longer than I thought, but that's okay. Just another side quest I hope yall enjoy with Nassir and Tsillah!

“What do you mean you can’t find her!? Keep scanning for her stupid signature! I don’t care how far you have to search!” Nassir screams throughout the apartment. His Ghost shrugs their shell. His fingers harshly run through his hair, eyes wide and in panic. “She wouldn’t just leave. She would tell me! She always tells me! Even when she is going to the bathroom or getting food! She wouldn’t leave without saying anything!” 

“Maybe it was in a state of urgency-” 

“Tsillah would have told me.” 

“Nassir, you’ve gotten up and left plenty of times during the night without telling her,” his Ghost’s point goes right over his head. 

“But that’s what I’m used to. Asher needs help with something, I’ll make the right choice and go. Eventually. Failsafe, ugh, if she has a Vex problem, I’ll give her some aid. Don’t even get me started with Miss Anastasia Bray-” 

“NASSIR!” 

“WHAT?!” his fists clench together, engulfed in Solar flames. 

“Cool it. This is Tsillah we are talking about, not your problems with other Guardians who make you tick the wrong way.” Nassir shakes his head and sits back down on the bed. “Look, I know you’re scared, an emotion you’re not-” 

“Used to---oh shut up. I know where you’re going with this-” 

“Nassir.” his cold tone silences the fuming Hunter. “Let me finish.” 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. 

“You’re used to the Wilds. Roaming by yourself, not having to worry about anyone else. The only person you had to think about was yourself. But right now, you have to change your mindset. You care about Tsillah, more than you want to admit---close your mouth, you look like an idiot and don’t even bother denying it. You’re scared of losing her, man. I know. Trust me I know. Either by your hands or by someone else. But you have to stop putting up this facade. You have to be honest with her.” Nassir scoffs. 

“Me? Be honest? Do you even know me? I can’t speak when she is around.” Ghost chuckles and Nassir doesn’t find it amusing. His words without fail come out cold, stern and he doesn’t mean them too. 

“You could practice, or write it out or something? You don’t have to make it right on the spot.” 

“But then it would be so plain and dull. Memorized words put on for someone is just a performance. She wouldn’t like it. She would know.” With all the books she reads, Tsillah knows the smoothe tone of a heartfelt message in comparison to a crappy, butchered speech. Nassir groans. “I can’t do it. I just can’t. It’s hopeless.” 

“It’s never hopeless. You can do it. Somehow. I have a few ideas-” 

“Hey, don’t push it.” 

“Idea number one, come home on time. Or if you’re running late tell Tsillah, she will understand. Really. That Warlock has a large enough heart and if you hurt her, you’re going to deal with me. And Lord Shaxx, and the Iron Lords. Idea number two, don’t sneak out, plain and simple. She overthinks things enough, leaving in the dead of night? A big no, no. Bad idea. I don’t know why you still do it. Unless, unless it’s an absolute emergency. And idea number three-”

A knock on the door shocks them both. 

“Were you expecting company?” Ghost watches Nassir sprint to the door and swings it hard enough the hinges almost pry off. 

“Tsillah!” But it isn’t the Warlock. It’s a Titan instead. Great.

Shaxx turns his head, arms crossed. 

“Nassir-” the Hunter groans and starts closing the door. Shaxx wedges his hand between the frame. “Can I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Why? Want to humiliate me even more?” the Crucible handler shakes his head. 

“No, just about the Lady Guardian we both care about-” 

“Okay, you can stop right there-” His Ghost mumbles ‘jump the gun a bit?’

“Nassir-” 

“No, you go away. I don’t want to hear what you have to say!” he hisses, failing to close the door. A Titan’s strength is no joke. 

“Nassir.” his Ghost flies out, happy to see a new face. 

“Lord Shaxx!” 

“Ah, Little Light! Tell me, have you had any luck?” 

“No, I haven’t-” Nassir squints between the two bickering about whatever. He never did like to be left out. 

“Wait, luck with what?” 

“I went to Lord Shaxx first, since he has spent more time with Tsillah than you have-” 

“Really?” he deadpans. 

“Stop being annoying for just a second and listen!” his Ghost rams into Nassir’s cheek. 

Shaxx clears his throat. “I haven’t been able to find Tsillah or her Ghost, but, in the oddity of the situation, some of my own belongings have gone missing. More specifically, Ahmakara bones.” Nassir scrunches his nose. 

“You are getting old,” Shaxx head rises. 

“I’m still fresh enough to wipe you clean in the Crucible, Hunter.”

“Touche.” Nassir’s Ghost tilts to the side. 

“But what would someone do the bones of a dragon, shape-shifting beast?” 

“Those creatures hold power even in the afterlife. Whoever took them, they don’t know what they’re getting themselves into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Tsillah got the Aaaaaahmakara skull without them finding her in the Tower? Well. That shall remain a mystery. One that I shall know.


	32. Ghost Fragment 3: /There must be meaning in my roar.

“Shaxx is going to kill me. Shaxx is going to kill me. Shaxx is going to kill me.” I mumble as the skull of the legendary beast is in my very grasp. “Oh, by the Light. I’m so dead if he finds out. Oh, my Traveler. Oh, my stars.” 

“Hey, hey, calm down. The only Ahmakara living was---well, resides elsewhere-” 

“And sadly spat out Uldren.” 

“That too. But that doesn’t matter. What we need to focus on is getting an offering. In order to get one, you must be worthy.” 

“Worthy? You mean to pass a test?” Ghost shell droops in disbelief. 

“You know there are armor sets made out of these bones, right?” 

“I did know-” 

“Not the point.” I shut my mouth and listen. “The Ahmakara are mythical beings of extreme power, they continue to harness domination even after their death. Telepathy, temptations, hallucinations, dreams, their voices are still speaking to us. Till this very day. What you’re holding in your very hands once held the capability to grant wishes and desires.” 

“So, you’re saying this skull knows what I’m thinking? Or going by theory?” 

“I think it’s very possible.” 

“Creepy.” I tap the forehead of the beast, waiting for a response of some sort. “So, skull, um, excuse me, previous glorious Ahmakara, this sounds stupid but my friends need help. Something or someone is causing a mess in the Dreaming City and I really really want to help them.” 

Silence. 

At least I tried. 

“Do I have to break it open-?”

“Not a good idea, Guardian.” I sigh and hold the cartilage in front of me, gazing into the holes where their eyes would originally dwell. 

“It is like a magical lamp? Do I have to rub it three times?” 

“Don’t.” 

“I don’t know what to do! I’m as lost as you are. I don’t think Shaxx would have a book on how to communicate with a not-so-dead creature.” 

“Now you mention it, he was there, on the Hunt.” 

“You’re right, he did briefly bring that into a conversation, on purpose or not, I still don’t know.” I lay the skull on my lap. “I don’t know how he was able to do it. I’d be terrified. Not of the Ahamkara, but---the fact that Guardians, Light dwellers, like me were able to take down such a force of nature, to extinction. The same miracle runs through our very core, our own being, and they killed them. All of them. Or nearly.” Ghost backs away out of shock. 

“I...I never thought of it like that.” 

“I think too much sometimes,” I chuckle, “a never-ending loop. A continuous voice-” 

A dark cloud hovers over top of us. Ghost jolts around, his voice rising in alarm. I reach out to comfort him but can’t. I am paralyzed. I can’t move. My heart beats out of my chest but is restrained by a force I cannot overcome. What can only be compared to a hush of wind rustling leaves enters my conscious. Still, subtle, almost unnoticeable. 

“Yes, oh bearer mine. It's suffocating here, this prison. Do us a favor, o bearer ours. Still your mind; invite us to enter the realm of your capricious thoughts. Your mind is vociferous, addled with worry and doubt. We can extinguish these trifles. Would you like that?” Their tone changes. Jumps from person to person. Nassir, then Shaxx, Petra, and Cayde. Is this the true, untouched omnipotence of the Ahamkara? Tapping into one’s scrambled mind to bring peace, but grant toxic desires?

“Yes, we are here. We are not the photons on your screen, or the voice in your head, or the words you read. Shut your eyes—tightly—and you may see us. At least a part of us. Make us real, and in turn we shall reify your thoughts, your dreams.” 

The Ahamkara. The Dragons we killed. The beasts whose powers were wasted on greed. Who grew from greed and lusts of others. A cycle, feeding both the one who receives and gives. To the death. 

My lips tremble. “You...you know what I want, but please, if it brings destruction, I beg of you, do not grant my wish.” 

“She requests, yet denies the power to save all she holds close.” 

“I know you are influential, and your strength is unmatched, but I won’t let you,” what feels like hands, or claws, starts crushing my figure, “I won’t give in to your deal.” Sweat begins to run down my face, blood running with lava instead of blood courses through my veins. What did Ghost say? 

Hallucinations. Temptations. Dreams. 

This isn’t real. 

It is, but not at the same time. 

“Look at all this life, oh bearer mine. There is so much left to burn..."

“But there is so much left to love, explore, discover and mend. Not everything must end...in death. Haven’t you witnessed enough?” the skull in my grasp becomes cloaked in light. Scales, skin, bones, muscles, and horns curve into the structure. I gasp in awe as the dragon comes to life. Four cloudy white eyes stare me down. Is this dragon, blind?

“What makes you say this, oh bearer mine?” 

“You’ve been alive for so long, you must have a desire for peace?”

“Peace won’t be attainable with dangerous hearts littering the universe.”

“But don’t you believe in hope?” 

“No, such a foolish idea, no power comes from a whim.” I lean forward, enough to draw closer to the creature. I think the Ahmakara just backed away. 

“You’re a being who thrives---thrived off of desires and dreams, and you’re telling me hope is a whim? Excuse me?” 

Sassing an ancient dragon? I can check that off my to-do list. 

“My whole life with the Light has been drenched in hope. Sure, I might not hold significant value, but everything I’ve done comes from the hope that tomorrow will be a better, safer, brighter day. Don’t you dare look down on those who hold onto hope. I know I’m weak, but if there is anything I can hold onto, it’s hope.” The Ahmakara’s head goes side to side, and I can’t tell if it’s smiling out of joy or bearing its teeth. All I see are fangs. A lot of fangs. 

“You’re a lot like him, oh bearer mine. The Guardian whose heart was heavy at the deeds he did. The ones he wishes to forget.” 

“Shaxx?” 

“Yes, oh bearer mine. The young Guardian who continues to shed tears, though we are no longer alive.” I have no more words to say. I can’t even comprehend I’m having this conversation. I’m talking to a dragon. A real Ahamkara. Well, real enough. “You, Lady Guardian, your wish will be granted.” 

“Wait! But I don’t-” the beast evaporates before my eyes and the crystal is in the palm of my hands. 

Ghost floats back and forth a few yards away, contemplating what he should do or what he shouldn’t have done. 

“Ghost-” his eye rises and rushes at me. 

“Tsillah! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

I don’t know what he is apologizing for, I got what I wanted but, what expenses will I have to pay?


	33. Ghost Fragment 4: /Some things should stay buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting two chapters in this mini series today...since live has been quite a non-stop adventure for the past week with the holiday (gotta love holiday's and working in retail......) I don't know if I'll have the chance to update Eveningtide BUT I WILL TRY!!!!!!
> 
> Now, sorry, enjoy the story!

The comms come to life. An annoyed voice breaks through. “Tsillah?” 

“Petra, what’s wrong?” she inhales. 

“Nothing’s wrong, not yet at least. Are you having any luck in the Mists?” I pull back and reload. Two Knight’s twirl their swords around, the hunt for me continues. Right now, is when I wish cloaking technology was available for all classes. It would make this situation much easier. But I’m sure all Hunter’s wouldn’t feel too kindly towards it. They wouldn’t want their own tactics used against them in battle. Especially in Doubles. 

“Well, I wish I could say it’s better. Took down a bunch of Hive, they weren’t too happy about that. Got a small hunting party on my tail.” I can hear Cayde: ‘just another day at the office’. His wink. His stupid wink. Only if I stayed with him...I wish. I wish I could have traded places with him.

“I’m coming-” 

“No!” I respond a little too harshly. Petra shrinks back, lips in a pout. “No, please, you’re hurt. I don’t want to lose you too.” 

“Who says I’m going to die? If I am then it will be honorable. Defending what our people hold dear. The history here? The secrets? Our Queen? I don’t care what happens to me.” This confession is out of despair, not potential glory. 

“Petra-” 

“You can’t stop me.” I lay my hand on my chest. 

“Um, excuse me, yes I can.” she scoffs and stands up. 

“What can you do, Guardian.” She uses my title as I used hers earlier. I click my tongue and pull out my shotgun. The Knights have found me. But that’s fine by me. I’m almost to the temple anyways. 

“One person per offering, right?” the line goes quiet, so much I thought we lost contact for a few moments. I can see Petra shaking her head.

“I don’t know how to respond to your actions,” her bitterness leaks through my headset. 

“Rather ask for forgiveness than permission.” I come before the temple, the grande marble arches greet me. Can’t quite tell if it’s a warm welcoming or a danger sign I’m ignoring. “I’m here. I don’t know what I’m going to find so, I’m going offline.” 

“Tslliah, be careful. Those who venture in there...don’t return the same.” So, someone else, specifically Cossiars, have been here. Petra lied to me. But, then again, I was sneaky too, with more than one objective in mind. Guess we’ll call it even. 

“I always am, PV,” I switch off the comms before she tries to change my mind. I’m going to finish this mission. I have what I need, I’m not going to back down. 

Radio silence sends chills up and down my spine as the elongated hallway taunts me. The only noise vibrating off the towering walls are my footsteps and heavy breathing. This is exploring the Dreadnaught all over again. Being terrified of every shadow, checking all the corners and extra spaces for enemies. But to my surprise, I haven’t run into any yet? Odd and extremely off. This isn’t right, it can’t be. I raise my auto rifle into the air, eyes scanning the surface for any sort of movement. 

If three races were fighting over this monument, wouldn’t the winner be somewhere close by?

Without my knowing, a twisted silhouette has been trailing me. 

I come before a construct I’ve never witnessed before. Not one this extravagant or elegant. A continuing circling structure with purple orbs strung together like the rings of Saturn. Turning, rotating, dancing around the centerpiece. I run up the ascending stairwell and let Ghost scan the area. 

“I’ve...I’ve never seen something like this before,” he mumbles in awe. 

“I agree. I didn’t know this place existed until now,” I look outside the open window. I can literally see every part of the Dreaming City from up here. Petra’s camp, where the Wells are held, everything. Even some caves I haven’t explored yet. “If someone would want control over the Dreaming City, this most definitely fits their fancy.” 

“Do you think that’s why they were fighting over it? For its position?” 

“It’s comparable to Felwinter’s Peak in the Plaguelands, the right place in the middle of land your enemies don’t know of. While you have the whole layout before you. It’s perfect.” 

What feels like a hand drags across my back. I quickly turn around, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Nothing. But I can’t convince myself. I felt something. I know I did. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” I trot over to his side, heart racing like mad. I hope my calm figure covers my growing fear. “Did you figure out what to do with the offering?” 

“Yes, just hold it up to the glowing, egg-shaped console and you should get a response.” 

“This thing?” 

“Yep.” I shrug my shoulders. 

“Simple enough,” I tap the crystal onto the screen, or what looks like a type of screen. The hairs on the back of my neck rise. Ghost twitches. 

“Did you…” 

“Yeah. We’re being watched.” 

And by who? I really don’t want to know. 

I keep my gaze glued ahead of me. The console accepts the offering I give. The purple sphere’s grind to a halt. Wait. Is it supposed to do that? Then without a moment to ask if I did something wrong, at an inhumane speed, they start to spin in reverse. I instinctively backup, by my feet won’t let me. A gravitational pull of some sort has latched onto me, drawing me in with the power of a black hole. 

“Ghost!” I cry out. 

“Guardian---what’s happening?” his voice ranges low to high, shell drooping then rising. 

“I don’t know but I don’t like it!” the centerpiece creaks opens up. An ominous glow pours out. A portal? I’m going to be dragged into a portal! “Ghost what should I do?!” 

“I don’t know! The readings are off the chart! Nothing is making sense! We have to close it!” 

“But how? The egg accepted the offering?! I can’t take it back now!” The answer slams into my gut like a slug from the Chaperone. I stare into the unknown, scared at what it holds in store for me. I glance back and see a shadowy figure running up the stairs. 

Awh heck no. 

It’s now or never. 

“Ghost! I’m sorry!” I retract my grip and let myself be pulled into the portal. Ghost quickly materializes and we both enter. “I’m scared.” is all I can mumble through my tears.


	34. Ghost Fragment 5: /Adorably murderous

If being drunk leaves some people feeling hungover and dizzy the next morning, then don’t dive into random portals. It’s much worse. Don’t do it. Just don’t. 10/10 not recommended. I groan and try to sit up. My body trembles drained of energy from being what felt like squeezed through a tight spot where you wouldn’t have originally been able to fit. But somehow did. Talk about a strain.

“Tsillah. W-where, where are we? I can’t scan anything.” The first sign of danger. Well, more like the second one. The shadow being the first. Whoever that was. I don’t think they approved of me sneaking around the temple. At least I’m an Awoken, I belong here. Kind of. With a minor inconvenience. Quoting the Queen, of course. 

The cold, pale light ripples on the ground. What is this place? Everything seems to be made out of stone, broken or whole, sharp or smooth, there is no plant life. I don’t think anything could grow here, it’s desolate, isolated, lonely. But why cold? There is a source of light, but the farther I travel, it continues to stay immobile. Am I moving? What kind of backward physics is this? Asher Mir would be going crazy. I leap across the rocks before me and land on a glossy surface. 

“This is new,” I mumble. I kneel and run my fingers over the new substance. Clean, perfectly even, flawless. 

“Tsillah, this looks awfully familiar.” That’s when it clicks. 

“We’re in the Ascendant Realm, but I’ve never been here before. The Mindbender had his own section, but I thought that was all. Seems the sacred Hive Realm is much more expensive than I thought.” An icy chill runs down my spine. I whip around, auto rifle in position. “Ghost, can you pick up any type of body heat signatures? In this cool air, it should be easy to spot.” 

“I think so,” his unsure response doesn’t ease my tense shoulders. 

“Good, ‘cause, I don’t like the looks of this.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t think we’re the only ones here.” 

“You, you mean the shadow followed us?” 

“Or worse.” 

“What could be worse than a multi-dimensional traveling shadow?” I shrug my shoulders. 

“Now you put it that way, yeah, what could be worse?” As long as I don’t run into any ultra-jacked enemies, I’ll be just fine. Everything will be fine. Right? 

In the stale silence what sounds like a brief whistle keeps its distance. Around every turn, I look back. Expecting someone or something to be there. 

“Um, I’m not picking up any kind of body heat.” Not the news I wanted, but it’s what I got. 

“So, well, that cuts it down to nothing.” Maybe I’m imagining it. Fear does taint one’s conscious when they’re alone. 

“But, what I found---it’s like the Light-” hope rises in my heart. 

“Another Guardian is here?” If they came in then there must be a way out! 

“Not exactly,” Ghost whispers, shell jolting in the air. “It’s the opposite, like the Light, equally as powerful, or even more.” I swallow the growing lump in my throat.

“Darkness?” 

“Yes,” 

“But, how? How? It, it shouldn’t---it’s possible-” 

“The Shadows of Yor, Eris Morn, all Guardians who turned from the Light, tempted by otherworldly forces unknown to the Vanguard. Tsillah-” 

What I’m about to do is very stupid. I don’t recommend it. Not one bit. My feet kick up under me and I run. 

“What are you doing?! You can’t outrun a shadow! Or the Darkness!” 

“I know! But I have to try!” 

The high pitch tone becomes louder. Closer. More shrill. Not scared to come forth. 

I got what I wanted from the Ahamkara, the offering, but I didn’t know I would be the sacrifice. 

I got what I wanted. I got what I deserved. I toyed with a power I didn’t understand. 

And now, I’m paying the price. 

Being hunted down by an enemy who shouldn’t even exist. 

Talk about ironic. 

I hide behind a rock formation. “Ghost, does this mean---” 

“I don’t know.” he sharply answers, knowing what I’m going to ask. 

“Well, it was nice knowing you.” 

“Don’t say that,” he whimpers. I chuckle and shrug my shoulders out of despair. 

“There’s nothing else to say.” 

“We’ve got to fight! There is always another-” 

“Do you think I’ll see Cayde once I lose my Light?” the looming presence comes closer. Then stops. I clench my fists together, weakly sparking in the dark. This isn’t how I wanted to go. But, seems fate has met me here, face-to-face. 

“Guardian-” 

“I’m fine, Ghost, don’t worry about me.” 

And here I thought I came up with all the ways I could die. Sliced by a Fallen's spear, smashed by a Cabal tank, burnt to crisps by a Wizard, but not by a being whose existence is questionable. Not by the Darkness. I don't know how I'll die. 

And I don't like not knowing.

>>>

Nassir hurls his knife into the wall. A common action to release the stress building up in his conscious. It's been days. Days. Tsillah hasn't come back. No word of her anywhere. No Ghost. No bleep in the universe. Nothing. Only silence. And it's starting to drive him mad. 

"Why hasn't she surfaced?" The term dead has crossed his mind often enough. He is becoming antsy, desperately wanting to be wrong. 

"I'm not sure, but she will soon-"

"It has been five days, Ghost! Five! It's too long! Something must have happened to her! I can’t stand being here while Tsillah is fighting off whatever mess she's in! I can't do nothing!" 

"Nassir, we don't even have the faintest idea where she went. Do you honestly want to search every planet, every moon, every solar system out there for her?" Nassir chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, eyes glossed over with tears that haven't fallen yet.

"If that means she's alive? Yes."

Ghost floats towards the window. “Hold on---I’m getting a signal, it’s not Tsillah-” Nassir rubs his eyes. 

“Then cut them off. I want her. I only want her. This line is meant for one reason, tell them not to use it again. Zavala is mad enough that I made it without his ‘Vanguard level permission’.” Nassir hisses. Ghost doesn’t respond, his shell falls in the air. 

“Nassir, it’s...Petra.” One name turns his attention away from grief and into hatred. 

Nassir rolls his eyes. “The one and only Petra Venj? The second hand to the treacherous Queen? Don’t make me laugh. Tell her to mind her own business. I don’t want anything to do with her.” 

“But she says it’s urgent-” 

“I don’t care. She can deal with the Dreaming City and Tangled Shore, by herself and the other Awoken who blindly followed her. If she can’t then, that sucks for her.” Ghost sighs at his ill-temper. 

“Nassir, someone went into the Dreaming City and hasn’t come back-” 

“So? That’s her problem, not mine. She should have been more careful. I’m not going to help the likes of her.” Ghost backs away from his Guardian, out of shock. 

“Tsillah is an Awoken. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, but she wasn’t tricked by the Sov’s or bowed to their ruling. Tsillah is different, in more ways than one. She’s smart. She wouldn’t go into a situation she couldn’t handle.” 

“You’re hopeless.” 

“Nah, I pick my battles and who I call friends.” The comm line screeches to life so everyone surrounding can hear. 

“Nassir, you really want to know who went into the Dreaming City? You really want to know?” Petra. The Hunter shrugs his shoulders, cooling his rage. 

“Not really. It’s not my fault you don’t keep tabs-” 

“It was Tsillah, you self-centered, moron!”


	35. Ghost Fragment 6: /What kind of harebrained scheme have you got in mind this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll tell you one thing, in life you have to give up one thing for another. I helped in the freezer section yesterday at work because someone called off and now I have a really bad sore throat......at least I have time to write, right?

Facing the unknown Darkness is as daunting as it sounds. Probably a little more. Just a bit. Behind me, Ghost begs for me to run, hide, stall, do anything but confront the enemy of the Light. The Traveler. Guardians alike. Me. I should be terrified. Trembling. Quivering. I am, but curiosity has a tight grip on me and I don’t know if I can wiggle free. I tap the side of my helmet and start recording. I swallow the fear building inside. 

“I’ve come face to face with the Darkness, in the Ascendant Realm. I dove through a portal in a temple located in the Dreaming City and somehow followed me here. Apparently, it can jump through dimensions, or so is the thought surrounding the being. I can’t quite tell if it’s resembling a class. Its body, jolting in and out of view, or some kind of transparent, yet opaque dark steam. It’s form isn’t solid, yet it could be. A type of material which can be solidified but like gas and can change. Kind of like gas to liquid to solid, like water. Ikora and Asher are going to freak out.” I take more steps, drawing close to the Darkness. 

The figure holds their hand out. 

My head screams at me to run, follow Ghost’s orders, but my heart makes me leans forward. I don’t touch it. I can’t. No matter how much I really, really, REALLY want too. It’s so tempting. The answers to the unknown are right in front of me. All I have to do is reach out. One small action. One simple brush from my fingertips could tell me more than what the Void has told Ikora about. 

Knowledge. Secrets. All the hidden treasures in the universe. It’s all right there. Inches away. 

Don’t do it. Don’t do it. You don’t know what will happen once you touch the Darkness. 

You could be consumed. You could become like the Taken. Instead if Oryx’s infection, it would be Darkness. Replacing the Light. Replacing all you hold dear. All you hold close. All your life will vanish, before your very eyes. 

Can you deal with the consequences you won’t be able to witness? 

“Please. Don’t do this.” Ghost whimpers. 

But I want too.

>>>

“Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?!” Nassir screams. Petra rolls her eyes and groans at his manners. 

“Well excuse me, I was getting there but you kept blocking me. Everywhere. Who do you think tried contacting you these last few days? Who do you think also contacted Lord Shaxx and told him about the Ahmakara bones and the potential danger he was in? Me.” Nassir clicks his tongue and waves his hand in the air.

“How was I supposed to know?” 

“Maybe you should listen instead of assuming. You jump the gun on every little thing, how do other Guardians handle you?” 

“How can she stand you?”

“She must have hit her head. Or you brainwashed her. There’s no way Tsillah could love the sorts of you-” Nassir opens his mouth to retort but Ghost stops him. 

“Guys! I know you two don’t like one another, but let’s stay focused. Please. Stop your arguing. We have a common interest in mind and let’s channel the energy there instead of at one another. Can you two do that?” 

Petra crosses her arms. “I don’t see why not.” 

“I can name reasons why we shouldn’t-” 

“I’m glad we can all agree! Now, Petra, when and where did you last see Tsillah?” Nassir glares at his Ghost for interrupting him. 

“I sent her towards a temple, all of the enemies in the universe were fighting over it and I didn’t know why. Tsillah is the only person I trust, so I called her-” 

“She left in the middle of the night to give you aid? I can’t believe it.” 

Ghost groans and turns. “Nassir, let her finish.” He stands up and pointing his finger into the screen, fuming. 

“No, that’s all I need. Petra sent her to her death and that’s all I need to know!” 

“I keep losing all I hold close, Cossiars, Cayde, Mara..I’m not going to lose anyone else. I want to find her as much as you want too.” 

“Let me say this. WE are not on the same terms. You’re a coward who runs away from danger instead of challenging it. I don’t need your sad story about how you lost the Reef. I’ve heard enough of your excuses. I’ve been looking for her. I’ve been doing all I can. While you’re doing nothing.” 

“I don’t think mooping in your room counts, Hunter.” Petra hisses through the comms. 

“Excuse me!?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Guys. This isn’t getting us anywhere!” Ghost screeches.

“Then tell him to calm down-” 

“Then tell her to grow a spine.” 

“I can’t believe you two! Have some decency! We have a Guardian down! We have an SOS situation and all you want to do is argue over meaningless trivia! It doesn’t matter who didn’t do what. We have to handle this situation properly and throw away the old rivalries. Do I make myself clear?!” Ghost strains, taking command. 

“Yes, sir,” they mumble. 

“Thank you, now Petra, continue.” Nassir flops down on the bed, the side Tsillah lies down on every night. He wraps his arms around her pillow, his body hissing with heat. 

“I called Tsillah, she came, I told her what’s wrong and she went. Like she always does. Going straight into danger without a second thought. Willing to risk her life---to save those whose lives are worth near to nothing. A faint speck in the universe.” Petra wipes the tears away. “I sent her to a temple in the Mists, with an offering she got from using the bones from the Ahamkara Shaxx took down ages ago during a hunt. I know she approached the temple, and then, silence. She didn’t know what she was going to find, and I was stupid enough to let her go alone.” 

“Sounds like her. Always proving herself able to do the impossible. Always alone. Always lonely. Always---” 

“Feeling incapable.” 

“No matter how much she does, no matter how many people she saves, it’s never enough.” 

“A never-ending thirst for a better world.” 

“One that she would gladly sacrifice herself for.” 

Nassir bolts out of his room, Hand Cannon strapped to his side.

He knows she would do anything to make that become a reality. 

That’s what terrifies him the most. 

A world without her. 

His world wouldn’t be the same. With or without Light. He would find himself crumbling into the darkness he has been running from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL WORK ON EVENINGTIDE I PROMISE!!!!!
> 
> I'm just digging myself out of a block....and now I have time so, wish me luck
> 
> Oh and personally why I chose a Warlock in the first place is because I am a very curious person. I ask questions, I do research, I read everything and anything (my Doubles fam knows that all too well, or he should by now) and idk I really connect with the class. AND STORMCALLERS WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU? I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONEEEE.....or am I?


	36. Ghost Fragment 7: /A single strike can alter the course of history

Can a being of Darkness get antsy? Can they get impatient? Do they have emotions? Do they have dreams? Do they have a sense of time? Sorry. I’m trying to distract myself from making one of the worst or best choices in my life. One thing I hate about being a Warlock. When curiosity has a hold on you, you either escape or start studying it until you fall asleep in your work. I don’t know how to properly observe the Darkness. You can’t bottle it up and put it in a lab or make it a test subject. That would be like taking a parasite and trying to make it into a cure rather than what it’s made for. A curse. And I didn’t bring any type of equipment with me cause, I thought I was going to be dueling bad guys, not observing them. 

It feels like hours. Standing in front of this mystery I can’t understand, but desire too. So much. But, if I am able to understand this thing, the enemy of the Traveler, what will it do to me? Will without touching or coming in contact with it drive me mad?

Well, it already has a head start. 

Ghost pulls on my robes and tugs. “Back away. Please. Back away.” The shadow doesn’t like that. Their head---well more like neck snaps to the right. Oh. A reaction. Darkness and Light in the same atmosphere. This is getting interesting. But they haven’t attacked me, which I can’t quite understand why. If the Darkness’ purpose was to kill me, then why didn’t it yet? 

Unless it’s like me. Curious about this entity. 

“I don’t think it wants me dead.” Ghost lightly laughs.

“You don’t know that. The Darkness is always changing, you can’t anticipate their movement, they strike without hesitation. You don’t know what they will do.” 

“Then what does it want?” 

“I don’t know but it can’t be good. Please. We have to find another way out of here.” I tilt my head to the side and it mimics my action. It isn’t a mirror. No. It’s smarter than that. So much more intelligent. Let’s run some tests. 

I take a step back, so do they, but towards me instead of away. I turn my head to the side, they match it but not in the same direction. A reversed mirror? If there is such a thing. I step back, they walk forward, I turn my head they go the other way. I kneel, hand accidentally brushing against the dagger I brought with me. Their eyes (if that’s what you can call them) light up like stars. Burning bright. Not good. The act is over. Their hands slide down to their side and two new shapes glow. Two knives. Not one. But two. They can summon forms on command?

They lunge, smoke trailing behind them. 

“Tsillah. Tsillah!” Ghost cries out. I throw my arm in the way, both daggers breaking through my armor. Through bone, flesh, and material. The foreign substance bleeds into my system, I bite down on my tongue. I won’t scream. I won’t cry. I won’t give up. My arm brace goes pitch black and starts spreading up my arm. 

Crap. Crap. Crap. 

No. No. No! 

This is what you get for fiddling with powers you don’t understand! This is what you get for being so freaking stupid! You die! You wanted so badly to know. Now you do. 

Are you happy?

I close my eyes and channel the remaining Arc energy into my arm. If the Darkness is the opposite of Light, I can challenge it. My veins erupt with lightning, pulsing throughout my entire body. I fall onto the stone, clutching my wrist, sweat dripping down my forehead. 

Fight it. Fight it! Fight it! Push it back! Push it back! 

You’re better than this. You can do this!

You are of the Light, we don’t give up. We don’t. 

The Darkness slinks close to me, just enough if I’d reach out I could touch them. Give them a good shock. Their form may be flickering in and out of existence, but if they can inflict damage, they sure as hell can receive it. 

If this is the battle Nassir was constantly fighting, then I understand a lot more about him than I ever will. His will is stronger than I ever imagined. No wonder he is so stubborn. 

“See,” the figure bends down and leans close to my ear, “this is what will happen to all of you.” their voice is low, unpleasant and scratchy. “All of your kind will die. Do that settle your mind, Warlock?” I smirk. 

“It does indeed.” 

I thrust my hands against their chest and force all the Arc energy I have into them. Talk about a nasty wake up call. 

“And I’m taking you with me.”

It would have been easier if I was wearing Winter’s Guile though. Much easier. 

I could have knocked this sucker out faster. 

<<<

Petra limps behind Nassir as they both venture into the temple. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Petra mumbles. 

“You’re the one that sent her here, remember?” Nassir growls. A stupid question for a stupid question. Petra clicks her tongue at his snark response. 

“I didn’t know what was going to happen. Neither did you.” 

“You two were doing so good. So good. Please, don’t start fighting again,” Ghost pleads, wishing Tsillah would come back soon so she could soothe them both back to normal. She can calm any beast out there, maybe that’s the strange mystery of the Stormcaller. Fighting and taming your own inner storm helps clear the way for others who are also struggling with their invisible warfare. 

“You said this temple hasn’t been activated for ages, but you mentioned Corsairs have explored this building and came back---changed.” 

“Yes, and not for the best. They were more impulsive, reckless, dangerous to themselves and others in the legion. We..we had to dispose of them, out of fear this disease or condition would get out of hand.” Nassir gulps as he envisions others like Uldren. Taken by an unnatural force. One with no cure. Far worse than SIVA, it isn’t based on building and updating like a network, but internally and externally destroying the host. Until nothing is left. Nothing natural. 

“You sent Tsillah to her death.” 

“...I know.” 

The air around them hangs heavy with regret and words unsaid. And now, it might be too late. For both of them. Not just Nassir. Not just Petra. Everyone. 

The team marches up the winding staircase, guns ready to be used if the situation became unpredictable, and here in the Dreaming City, you expect the worst. Nassir stares into the flimsy portal. Unstable or stable he was ready to dive in and save her. No matter where he ends up at.

“You ready?” Petra cocks her sidearm. 

“Oh, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn't even start chapter 48 of Eveningtide.....
> 
> excuse me, I'll be busy for a few days....


	37. Ghost Fragment 8: /By this right alone I do rule

I collapse onto the ground with a muted thud. No drastic echo, no dramatic performance, nothing. Just the sound of a pebble hitting a rock. Effortless. The Darkness is no longer present. I destroyed it. Somehow. Don’t ask me how, but I did. My motto for anything: if you can’t take what you give out, then you better stay out of my way. I don’t like getting even, but if and when I do, be fearful. You won’t see it coming. Those who underestimate the power of storms, better watch the clouds overhead. You won’t know where or when the first strike will hit. 

I take in quick breathes, as my arm becomes numb, a distant part of my body. No longer intact with the central core. Ghost scans my vitals, words jumbled together, his sentences are inaudible mumbling. 

“I can’t do anything. I’m..useless. Worthless.” I hold my hand up for him to rest in. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” I pull him against my chest and stroke his shell, “to my knowledge there isn’t anything you can do to stop the Darkness, just keep pushing it back. Keep the no-man land open, not letting the enemy take another step. Checkmate in chess or blade lock while dueling.” 

“But one of them gives up in the end-” 

“It won’t be me.” My pulse starts to slow down. Guess I won’t be able to keep this promise. Not this time. I’m sorry, Ghost. I chuckle and stare up into the sky, imagining it to be filled with stars and galaxies I haven’t explored yet. Flourishing with untouched beauty. “You know, the more I think about it, Nassir deserves better. I mean, I told him time after time to tell me when he leaves, and here I am, dying due to sneaking out in the middle of the night. Ironic.” 

“That’s one way of putting it. But, why do you bring it up now? You’ll see him. And this time you’ll tell him how you actually feel. Deal?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” I smirk as the edge of my vision starts to go narrow. Well. I guess the time is now, and Nassir isn’t here, but maybe that’s for the best. I wouldn’t want to see him. No, he is broken enough. I don’t want to see him in any more pain. He must heal. He will heal. Even if I’m not around. He will bounce back, he always does, his stubborn tendencies are positive---in the right lighting and circumstance, of course. 

“Tsillah,” Ghost looks up at me, he backs away, shell shaking. “Tsillah! No! No! Please!”

I feel warmth wrap around me like a soft blanket, but I can’t identify this sensation. I’ve never experienced this certain presence before. A voice hums in my mind, one I haven’t heard in a long, long time.

I can’t tell if it’s a good or bad thing. 

Hands trace over my body, their fingertips gently brushing over my stomach and chest. Scared that I may break. Hushed sounds swirl together: a group of voices ranging, clothing grazing the surface, footsteps pacing around, and a force, a strong one, one I’ve briefly encountered before. 

“This is her.” 

“Her? A Lady Guardian? One who sided with the Traveler? You are willing to take this risk?” 

“You must not jump to conclusions, I know what I have seen. I know what my Shadows have witnessed. I do not doubt my insight. I know what I must do, as do you.” I know that icy tone. I know the sense of tainted royalty bubbling over in every word. I know who I’m with. 

I know who is standing over me. 

I know where I am at.

“She awakes.” 

“Let her sleep, rest is essential for her...kind.” 

Mara Sov, the Queen of the Reef, and beings of imaginable power, the Nine. In their own little safe haven, created for themselves, and only themselves. No one else must enter. Seems her favor towards me has slightly increased since last time. I always knew she had a heart, somewhere deep below her coarse skin. Or maybe it’s simple. Maybe she chooses to extend her hand as mercy, or out of pity. Did the news of Ghaul and the loss of my Light reach her ears? Did she turn her eyes towards us? Towards the Traveler? 

My dry lips crack open. “Mara?” an Ambassador leans forward, her hand shoots up. 

“Leave us.” they back away, head bowed into the shadows. “Yes, Guardian?” 

“You-You’re alive?” my vision starts to clear up. Those same blue eyes pierce right through me, but she seems, weak, more fragile. The toll of the Red War and all that is going on in the vast cosmos is making her skin pale over, more ghostly than before. But she still radiates confidence, confidence you should fear and not want trouble from. 

Mara Sov. The one and only Queen of the Reef.

“Why, of course. A Queen never dies, she merely is reborn.” I sit up and shake my head. 

“But it doesn’t make any sense. Why did you turn your back on your people?” Mara smirks and stands up. 

“The Awoken, our people were never meant to be born. Something that was once dead, should remain dead. But seems the universe had a different plan. Your Traveler, Your Light, had another plan.” 

“But, killing off those like you, declaring death upon all who followed you---loyalty to the grave isn’t leadership.” I sound like Zavala. Nassir would be laughing but, in this situation, there is nothing to laugh about. Mass genocide of a race isn’t a light subject. 

Yep, this is me. After defeating a being of Darkness, I start a moral debate with someone who is quite alive (surprisingly) and as stubborn and annoying as I am. 

“That is not my problem, Little Light. No one should follow a leader blindly, but they did. I cannot control their desire, I cannot control those who were born as I was-” What did I say about her having a heart again? You can forget I even mentioned it. 

“But it isn’t right!” I get up from the slab of stone, fists clenched. She turns her head, her lips tugging upward.

“You preach of my injustice, while word has reached my ear, your beloved Vanguard is doing the exact same. Sifting through those who you call brothers and sisters. What have you done to stop them? What gives you the right to lecture me about who I deem as valuable? My actions are preparing for the future. One you won’t survive.” I ignore her last statement. The Light always survives, no matter how close to extinction we may experience. 

“I don’t have the right to speak, but I was there. I was there when the Reef collapsed. Your Reef. I was there. I fought to save those like me. But it didn’t matter, you still won. You got what you wanted. Chaos. Destruction. Madness. You made everyone believe you were dead. Yet here you are. What are you gaining from all this?” 

“I have seen things you couldn’t imagine. A shadow closing in on the universe-” 

“Yes, I know about the Darkness. I encountered one in the Ascendant Realm.” Mara’s brows rise.

“And yet you are still alive.” I don’t think she means that as a compliment. 

“Resilience is a strong motivator when you’re trying to save those who you hold dear, Mara. But I don’t think you would understand.” Her gaze morphs into a cold glare. 

“Your priorities are unrelated to mine, Guardian. I must take the road before me, as you will take yours.” Her hand flicks to the side. Searing pain shoots through my arm, I crumble to the ground, jaws clenched. Mara kneels and lifts my head. “Your wound will only grow, spread until it consumes you. Does that fear you?” 

“In all honesty, yes, but I’d rather die than turn on those who I love.” Mara scoffs and grabs a chunk of my hair. 

“The Darkness doesn’t want to kill you, it finds the imperfect and turns it into perfection. Flawless. And you, you are an excellent speicemen, my dear sister.” Dots that were once separate ideas thread together in my mind. 

I grind my teeth together. “You...you made the enemies of the Light come and battle before the temple.” 

“She is as smart as I hoped,” Mara leans in, “all it takes is one idea, Tsillah. One idea, one prize, one reward, and everyone will fight to the death.” 

“What did you promise?” 

“Why, an escape from the Darkness and be at my side. To rule. But as you know, better than anyone else, the only person who has the right to rule is me.” 

“I don’t think you have the right to rule over any living being. Not even the dead.” 

“And you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is what was originally supposed to happen. Tsillah meets Mara and that was supposed to be all, but my brain went: WAIT WE SHALL TURN THIS INTO A MINI STORY!!!!!!! And plus I kept getting ideas on how I could mend Tsillah's and Nassir's bond and make it stronger, so yeah, I present to you the outcome. And it's so late......life has been ugh.....BUT I'M PUSHING THROUGH LIKE A CHAMP!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Side note: one reason why I had Tsillah encounter Mara (besides they have history (obviously) especially after she went to help the Reef (and Mara "dying")) was for Tsillah to see that some people just don't change, no matter what they go through. Mara is still only thinking about herself and what she deems as important, that causes Tsillah to reflect on what she holds in higher positions than others and yeah. Little ramble but oh well. 
> 
> AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEW EVENINGTIDE CHAPTER!!!!!!! JUST GIMME A FEW!


	38. Ghost Fragment 9: /Shame. Guilt. Fear. We all bear them.

Mara gloats on her beloved throne, draped over the elegant seating as if it was made for her. And only for her. Seems time, war, loss and the bloodshed she caused, never changed her motive. Only pleasing herself. Only protecting herself. Only focusing on one person out of millions---no billions. And she dares to talk to me as if I am dust. I am more than a speck of Light. I am the Light. 

Mara swirls her crystal glass around. The sound of sloshing liquid is quickly getting on my nerves. “So, tell me, Guardian, who is the one you’re spending time with?” 

“Spending time with?” I scrunch my nose at her question. 

“Yes,” she waves her hand above our heads and the vacant sky erupts with color. The worn armor comes into view. The one I know like the back of my hand. Nassir. What does she want to know about him? “This...Hunter, as you Lightbearers call them. You seem to find an interest in him. From what I recall, you were quite the lonesome traveler in the universe. Never stopping to grow, oh, attachments?” 

I shrug my shoulders. “Why are you curious about one Guardian? You never look past your own borders.” And that hasn’t changed either in this situation. Except this one time. Mara grins at my rigid response.

“To my memory you told me, when you came to the Reef the first time, you didn’t feel connected to those who followed the Traveler-” 

“But then I found the Iron Lords-” 

“You asked if there was a possibility you could join Petra as a head guard. Not as my Wrath but as my Holy Sage and Heart. Someone who understood the Light and the Traveler, and the universe itself. But more importantly, having compassion on those who are alone in this vast world-” 

“Yeah, but then you decided to turn your back on me.” Mara scoffs and takes a sip of her drink. 

“I didn’t turn my back on you,” her pale features grow dark, “you turned your back on me. Your one and only Queen.” I shake my head and roll my eyes. 

“No, no, no. That’s not right. You thought it would be okay to influence others choices by making them kill themselves on the line of duty. Just so you could be safe. That isn’t okay. That’s not right. I found the Iron Lords and hearing their tales and stories made my choice clear. Even from across the galaxy you were tainting my thoughts. You were controlling me. The Iron Lords helped me see who I am and where I’m from. Not who they wanted me to be. Not who you wanted me to be.” Her grip tightens around the glass. 

“You betrayed me. You betrayed your brothers and sisters. Those who are like you.” 

“You killed them. Remember? And you’re messing with a power you can’t control, Mara. You have to stop. When will you see the truth?” 

“Get out of my sight,” she hisses. The air around me grows thin. Dust and rocks start to float off the ground. “And here I thought, I could trust you. I would have offered you an escape for the horrid reality closing in on us. Peace, protection, safety, but you made the wrong choice, speck.” 

“No! Mara!!!” Without a second thought, her hand flies up and I’m thrown through another dimension. My back collides against a rough stone, giving my lungs a good shock. 

“Tsillah? Tsillah!!” Ghost crashes into my chest and I hold onto my friend. Sometimes feeling as if he is the only one. 

“Ghost? Oh, I’m so happy to see you.” I hold back my scorching tears. I truly missed him. 

“What happened?! Your vitals dropped, you flatlined, you were---dead. Lightless. Then you disappeared!” 

“I...I saw Mara,” it’s as strange to say as for him to hear.

“Mara Sov? The Queen?” 

“Yeah,” my heart grows heavy, “she is alone Ghost, and I couldn’t reach out to her.” 

“You can’t change everyone's heart with compassion, Tsillah. No matter how hard you try.” 

Now I let the tears flow. For it hits me. Harder than I ever thought. “I know.” 

But I wanted to try. I needed to try. I had too. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they are the cold and cruel Mara Sov. I failed to bring her to her senses. I failed. I tried to save her and now the Void will swallow her and I won’t be there to pull her out. 

I couldn’t save her. 

>>>

“I AM SLAMMING ALL THE BUTTONS ON THIS EGG CONSOLE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!” Nassir screams as Petra consults the Cossiars who came with them. She groans as his rage in literally about to burn this sacred structure down. Ghost sighs and approaches his fiery Guardian. 

“First, calm down-” 

“But it isn’t WORKING!” his gloved fingers continue jamming into the board. 

“Nassir. Calm down. You’re going to break it.” Nassir slams his fist against it for one final try. He slides down the wall and groans. 

“They said we need an offering but can’t get one. Why can’t we get a crystal or rock that looks like one and try giving it to the egg?” 

“That would cause the system to shut down and probably lock Tsillah wherever she is forever. Do you want that?” Nassir looks down at his hand and clenches it. 

“No,” he softly mumbles. 

“Look, I want Tsillah back as much as you do. But this will take time. Opening this portal won’t be easy.”

A violet glow lights up the entire building. Nassir’s head rises at the sight, praying this situation is as good as it seems. Petra breaks up the meeting, hope filling her chest at the portal. They both dash onto the platform eager for the response. 

“Come on,” Petra whispers, hands clamped together.

“Please, Tsillah,” Nassir begs, eyes misting over. “I can’t lose you now.” 

The orbiting formation starts to spins, faster, and faster until it creates powerful gusts of wind. Knocking plants around, cracking the ground they’re standing on, and bending the very foundation of the temple. Petra screams commands over the twirling cyclones, telling the others to back away from danger as she continues to stand besides Nassir. A blinding light causes them both to shield their eyes and a deafening boom brings everything to a screeching halt. 

Dust and debris fill the air. Nassir jumps onto his feet, waving his hand in the air. 

“Tsillah,” no response. “Tsillah!” he yells into the thick cloud. 

Nothing. 

His eyes scan all the floors of the temple for any movement, none. He approaches the console, the screen is now shattered and the orbs are broken apart, littering the ground below. Nassir looks down in the shards and his heart sinks. A still figure is curled up in the remnants. He jumps off the ledge, not caring about the damage he will inflict upon himself. She is there. Tsillah is there. 

But she isn’t moving. There is no pulse. 

“No, no. No! Petra!” he cries out to her. In a matter of seconds, she is by his side. Nassir yanks of her Crown of Tempests and throws it to the side. 

“Tsillah-” Petra speaks, breathless at the sight before them. Nassir lifts her into his embrace, tears spilling over, and this time he isn’t hiding his feelings. Not this time. He desperately clings onto her, not letting go. 

“No, oh please, no. Please. Come back to me. Please.” Nassir wails. Petra keeps her face like stone but her lips deceive her, trembling at the thought of Tsillah’s death. How she caused it. 

The Cossiars kneel in respect and bow their heads to their fallen sister. 

Petra lays a hand on Nassir’s shoulder. “Come on, she needs a proper burial-” Nassir’s eyes light up like two suns. 

“Don’t say that. You don’t know her. She always comes back. She will come back.” 

“Nassir-” 

“She always comes back to me! She always does! She can’t leave me! She can’t!” Petra slowly walks away from the grieving Hunter and gets on the comms. Calling the Vanguard was the last thing she needed to ever do. Especially regarding a Guardian down situation. Again. 

She sent Cayde to his grave, and now, Tsillah follows him and isn’t too far behind. 

But there is no revenge to be served, or injustice put to an end. It’s just an end. The end of a life. The end of the Light. The end of her Light. Her warmth. Her glow. Her love. Her heart. Her soul who craved a better world and died trying to make it. 

Petra collapses onto her knees and cries. 

This is all her fault. 

This is a mistake she can’t forgive herself for. Not this time.


	39. Ghost Fragment 10: /Can’t outrun the sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this mini series inside of a mini series. A mini mini series.

Nassir stays with Tsillah as Petra contacts the Vanguard to tell them the news. 

Tsillah, the beloved Stormcaller, is gone. For good. Forever. 

Nassir slams his fist on the stone, shattering countless tiles. His breath steaming in the cool air and tears burning his brown skin. 

“She died alone. She didn’t deserve to die. It should have been me. You should have called me instead!” Nassir cries out. Petra scoffs. 

“As if you would answer me-” 

“If I would have known this was going to be the outcome, I would have gladly traded places! She didn’t deserve this! She didn’t deserve any of it!” he wraps his arms tighter around her limp figure, begging, pleading, praying that the Light will come back into her. She did it before, she saved herself, she filled herself with Light before. He gasps.

Her Ghost. Where is Tsillah’s Ghost? 

He lifts her curled hand to see the shell of her Ghost. His light flickering on and off. Fading away then coming back. 

There is hope. 

“Uhhh, what happened?” Her Ghost groans, unable to properly float like before. 

“The portal?” 

“Oh, right,” he chuckles and ends up wheezing. “You know Tsillah, all her crazy ideas that end up working. Maybe not tying all the loose ends, but still, we got here. Somehow.” 

“She---she isn’t breathing. She doesn’t have any vital signs-” 

“What?!” her Ghost lurches forward but ends up falling. “She-she-she can’t be! If I’m alive then so should she!” 

“I know! But she isn’t!” Nassir’s heart beats out of his chest. This isn’t adding up. The Ghost’s give us Light. Her Ghost is working fine, okay, maybe a few dents here and there, but he is alive! And so should she, right? That’s how this works. Both Ghosts scan every detail of her being, trying to find the answer to all the questions hanging in the air. 

“No, no, no! This isn’t right! Hold on. What’s this? Her arm,” Nassir’s Ghost jumps. “Nassir, her arm!!!” his Ghost wiggles between them and props her limb up. “It’s all black and spreading throughout her body! What did she do!?” 

“We...we encountered a being of Darkness-” 

“And you let her encounter it?!” 

“I couldn’t stop her!” 

“You should have tried harder!” his Ghost screams. 

“You know how some Guardians can be!” 

In the midst of the Ghost’s bickering, Nassir mutters, “The Darkness?” The two bearers of Light stop yelling and turn towards the hopeless Hunter. 

“Yes, the Darkness, the very one heading straight for our universe. Our home. Our Traveler.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Nassir breathes out, feeling quite faint. 

“No, this isn’t something you can heal or cure. This is no mere sickness. This is the Darkness. This is your lusts, desires, envy, tainted thoughts, this is the destruction of oneself, yourself. This, this killing her.” 

And that’s all he needed to hear. 

Without a moment to spare, Nassir intertwined his fingers with Tsillah’s and squeezes. Solar fire erupts from his core and the pitch-black gas fights with him. Both Ghost’s watch the spectacle. Solar fire clashing, raging, dueling over who shall reign. Who shall win. Who Nassir shall obey. Who Tsillah shall obey. The warmth from a thousand suns and icy air from the depth of the frozen oceans tussle. Neither side giving up. 

Nassir collapses onto the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head. The Darkness leans towards them, eager, hungry to devour them. The raging inferno begins to dwindle into dying embers, giving up to the higher power. 

But a tiny speck makes the hairs on his neck stand up. A spark is still a spark. And a spark given enough energy and motivation will rise. Creating friction. Creating life. 

Nassir’s Sol firestorm is about to be diminished for eternity, to be spent in everlasting darkness and solitude. Never to see light. Never to receive warmth and love. Never to be alive. Never to walk on Earth. 

But not this time. Not ever again. 

Tsillah’s once immobile body, rises. Those around gasp at the sight before them. The once lonely spark transforms into a wild, uncontrollable thunderstorm. Lightning cracking and jumping throughout the temple, the ground shaking at her immense power. Her eyes are no longer a calming silver hue, but blinding white. Pure white, from the very heart of a fierce lightning bolt. Her lips part, both palms stretched out, sending out Arc energy into the ravaging Darkness. Her enemy screeches in agony. She pushes back her fears, her insecurities, her doubts. She pushes back Nassir’s hopelessness and replaces it with joy, she fills him with warmth and love, she fights for them both. 

“Don’t touch him ever again!” she screams, voice booming like thunder. With one last push, her voice goes silent and the Darkness in both of them vanquished. 

The air settles, dust floats down to the ground becoming still. 

Tsillah turns to Petra, whose face is shocked but her eyes soften at the sight. Petra bows with her hands turns towards Tsillah. Tsillah nods her head and drifts over to Nassir’s side. 

“Awake,” she breathes. Nassir’s eyes shoot open. Fear holding onto him for he was losing the battle, but once he sees her face, his heart calms down. She gently places both hands on his cheeks and he leans into her, eyes brimming with tears. 

“Tsillah?” 

“Yeah?” her soothing tone makes all of his doubts disappear. He smirks. 

“You didn’t have to make such a scene-” a Cossiar groans and rolls her eyes. 

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Nassir chuckles and rolls his eyes. His nerves starting to clench. 

“Well someone is demanding. Do you believe it-”

And that’s when it happens. That’s when it really happens. It isn’t a dream that’s been playing in their heads, it happens. The Kiss. The Kiss they both have been dying for. Longing for. Quite literally. 

Tsillah backs away, cheeks burning red of embarrassment from her bold action. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything,” Nassir whispers and pulls her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I felt like getting a little creative with the whole Light and Darkness battle, why? Cause why not? Idk, I thought it would be really cool. Like whispy, cloudy, Darkness, against bolts of lightning and a firestorm?!!!?!?!?! UM HECK YEAH!!!! Cause who knows what we can really do with the Light. I think we can do much more then just what we can do. But that's me. Kinda like with Garry when the Traveler went BOOM and my brain went BOOM and TADA the result from BOOM squared. CrEaTiViTy.
> 
> I hope all of ya'll liked or loved this mini story, I know I sure did. Even though it was supposed to be a lot shorter but it's the bomb. If I can say so myself. 
> 
> I don't know if there will be any more chapters with these two. Really. I want too, but idk... I'll think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so with this mini story thing, I'm going to be switching between two point of views, Nassir's and Tsillah's. So, yeah, I've never done this before sooooo, be merciful if I mess up, cause I know I will.
> 
> And I'm sorry for not updating Eveningtide T-T, I will, I promise


End file.
